


El morador del palacio (Parte II)

by alzahar, nxmorefear



Series: El morador del palacio [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Will, Cannibalism, Cappella Palatina (Palermo), F/M, Firenze | Florence, First Kiss, First Time, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal has Feelings, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lecter's Castle, Lithuania - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Mischa Lecter, Top Hannibal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alzahar/pseuds/alzahar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear
Summary: Después de que las dudas y la negativa de Will Graham provocaran el desastroso final de su relación con Hannibal Lecter, éste viaja a Italia con la esperanza de hallar una segunda oportunidad. Una vez allí se percatará de que el lituano no dejó de pensar en él.Gracias a este reencuentro, ambos hombres iniciarán un nuevo sendero hacia Lituania donde el pasado de Hannibal los encaminará hacia un futuro incierto.





	1. Valentín

**Author's Note:**

> Rol adaptado a fanfiction y basado en la serie de TV 'Hannibal'. Se trata de un universo alternativo en el que los acontecimientos de la serie original terminan desarrollándose de otro modo.

Dolor era la única sensación que era capaz de procesar, de asimilar como más real que la propia realidad. Una mano firme y helada con garras sostenía su nuca, obligándolo a mantener el contacto visual con aquel ser astado. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, oscurecidos por su cruel alma. Trató de gritar, pero de su boca no salió más que un humo espeso que asfixiaba su cuerpo. La cúpula de la capilla de Palermo se alzaba sobre la espeluznante escena de su sucumbido cuerpo y la sangre lo inundaba todo: sus manos, el suelo, la sonrisa del Wendigo... pero la luz pronto colmó la habitación.

Will de pronto despertó en su pequeña casa de Wolf Trap, empapado en sudor frío y una mano sobre la cicatriz de su vientre. Ocho meses habían pasado y el dolor lo acosaba al igual que las imágenes del rincón de Hannibal en su palacio mental.

—Dejaste migas de pan… —susurró en la oscuridad, acariciando la cabeza de Winston, que se hubo acercado para consolar al tembloroso amo—. ¿Cómo podemos desear estar con él todavía?

—Porque nadie te comprende como él —Abigail, sentada en el suelo y rodeada de sus perros, le reveló lo que no quería aceptar—. Nos extraña, Will.

El hombre permaneció mirando a la nada, donde la figura de su hija se negaba a desvanecerse.

***

Incluso con las sospechas sobre Will eliminadas, el FBI mantenía una vigilancia que dependía de Jack. Sus visitas eran regulares, siempre velando por su estado. Las conversaciones que mantenían fueron enormemente reveladoras y un día Will sencillamente desapareció, dejando a sus perros a cargo de Alana. Allí fue donde Jack se encontró con la mujer, juntos llegando a la misma conclusión: Will partió en búsqueda del mismo hombre que una vez estuvo a punto de robarle la vida.

Con una elección muy particular de su medio de transporte, Will pretendía atravesar el océano Atlántico en un velero que él mismo reparó, sabiendo perfectamente por donde iniciaría su búsqueda a su llegada a Italia.

Durante esos ocho meses la investigación sobre Hannibal el Caníbal se hizo ardua, pero no se encontró ningún rastro o pista que pudiese delatar su paradero. Sólo había una persona en todo el mundo capaz de averiguarlo y el lituano, conociendo que había sobrevivido al pago de la traición, se preguntaba las opciones que pudieron cruzar la mente del exagente. ¿Lo habría extrañado o lo buscaría para atraparle?

Desde Florencia, poco podía saber del estado de Will y, aunque la presencia de Bedelia du Maurier durante esos meses fue de lo más tranquila y sus impulsos mitigados por la ausencia de estímulos, existía ese vacío que no podía llenar simplemente con el placer estético que su trabajo le otorgaba. La compresión y la atención superflua de una codiciosa psiquiatra no eran suficientes y el sentir que su ser más profundo y oscuro no era más que indiferente a la vida le hacían vivir prácticamente como antes de conocer a Will Graham. Hannibal sólo necesitó un tiempo para percatarse de que, a pesar de recibir el peor de los rechazos, había aún un pequeño rincón de su palacio mental que reservaba para él, esperándole para que le devolviera las partes de sí mismo que se había llevado.

¿Pero cómo explicar lo que les había traído hasta el otro extremo de Italia para visitar la capilla de Palermo? La capilla de Palermo, la alcoba principal del palacio mental de Hannibal Lecter. Allí sería donde se reencontrarían; el doctor lo imaginó así desde el principio, como la escena más emotiva de un libro con el que se recrearía en el sentimiento más sublime. Literalmente pasaba a ser el propio escritor de su historia, incluso cuando las circunstancias parecían ir en su contra; así lo demostraba viviendo en Florencia bajo la identidad de Roman Fell. Sólo ellos mismos, Lecter y du Maurier, sabían su propia identidad. Bedelia recibía una falsa imagen, nunca dando su verdadera cara y mostrando a un hombre que ya no sentía el mismo impulso por matar. No obstante, aquella mujer llevaba permaneciendo en su menú y sólo faltaba que llegara Will a tierras italianas para bañarlas en sangre.

La primera víctima en mucho tiempo sería la pieza clave, un mensaje más directo para atraer la mente de Graham. Tras un viaje de eternas horas hasta la ciudad, Hannibal se hospedó en un lugar discreto en el que poder pasar inadvertido durante los próximos días. Requeriría tiempo, pero sobre todo de paciencia. No quería ser visto en la noche en la que expresaría su tormento.

***

Lejos de su hogar y del cálido abrazo que los animales de Will le otorgaban, esos días la realidad de su situación amenazaba con desbordar el delicado equilibrio al que se había sometido desde la fatídica noche. El Will que llegó a la ciudad italiana no era el mismo que zarpó. Para atraer a Hannibal, los gorros de lana se terminaron y el desagradable olor a rancio de su colonia también. Una fuerza irrefrenable lo dirigió directamente a la capilla, siempre con la compañía de la figura etérea de Abigail. Will encontraba la fuerza y la valentía para volver a adentrarse en la mente del lituano.

En cuanto puso el pie en la iglesia, sintió cómo la presencia de Hannibal lo rodeaba en un característico abrazo.

—¿Hemos venido buscando a Hannibal o a Dios? —preguntó la chica.

—Hannibal no es Dios. No desea serlo… —ignoraba deliberadamente las miradas de quienes lo veían hablando solo—. Desafiarlo es más divertido para él.

No sabía estipular el tiempo que le llevaría dar con él, así que decidió tomar asiento en uno de los bancos de madera y permitirse la libertad de sentirlo.

Hannibal había aprovechado el día para deambular los interiores de la capilla, incluso los que resultaban inaccesibles y, gracias a su título de restaurador, se le permitía vagar por cada rincón. Era como un felino, sigiloso y acechante, en su paseo por la planta superior que enfrentaba al altar; permanecía detrás de una celosía que lo ocultaba. Desde allí pudo vislumbrar a Will sentado. Aquella conexión era más fuerte de lo que jamás hubiera pensado, como las dos partes de un mismo ente que luchaba por mantenerse unido y a la vez incapaz de homogeneizarse por su inestabilidad. La contemplación del mayor se alargó a la espera de verle realizar alguna acción delatadora.

—Me distes las pistas, pero no puedo reconstruir el camino de vuelta —Will se alzó sobre la calavera del suelo, acuclillándose sobre éste y acariciando aquella marca de la inmortalidad del ser humano—. ¿Dónde estás?

¿Will sería consciente de que se encontraba allí por él? ¿Qué sería lo que le motivaba? La abrumadora coincidencia lo mantuvo en un puro estado de éxtasis en el que se embelesaba con el perdón de un amigo sobre el suelo de la muerte. Lamentablemente no podía permitirse ser expuesto y su sombra se desvaneció tras el entramado para continuar con su diseño. Sólo en el momento en que escuchase el perdón de sus labios, su presencia saldría de entre la oscuridad para un nuevo comienzo.

***

Una evidente decepción que fue acumulando día tras día y uno tras otro se fue presentando en la catedral. Como una rutina ya establecida, pero sin el mismo ánimo que el primero día, Will se presentó en la capilla una mañana más. No encontraba más que la imagen residual proyectada de su deseo por encontrarlo. A Will le era imposible ignorar una sensación, la presencia de Hannibal era tan real como si estuviera allí sentado a su lado. Las sombras suspendidas de Abigail y Hannibal estaban sentadas a su lado, mirando su rostro embelesado por la cúpula de la capilla.

—Hannibal disfrutaría hasta el extremo de la excitación al ver esta capilla desplomarse sobre todos nosotros.

—¿Rezas a Hannibal como si fuera Dios?

—A él le importa una mierda lo que nos pase.

Will ocultó la amarga sonrisa, pues no era muy apropiado reírse al terminar un oficio. El reverendo pasó a su lado para anunciarle que podía quedarse unos minutos más y por suerte ese día no tendría que abandonarla por los oficios, pues tan sólo tendría que soportar los rezos de las ancianas que allí se amontonaban. Tuvo tiempo para pensar, recapacitar y fantasear con todas las piedras cayendo sobre las viejas que murmuraban entre dientes las mismas plegarias una y otra vez.

—Tenía un lugar para nosotros —dijo Abigail.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no dejaste de mentirle.

—Lo sé, pero nos dejó allí para morir.

—Si te quisiera muerto, lo estarías. Supo perfectamente cómo hacer el corte.

Will miró al aire vacío donde la imagen de la joven se iba difuminando, a la par que Will aceptaba su muerte. El lugar más indicado para despedirse de ella.

—Lo siento, Abigail. No pude salvarte…

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, cargados de emoción, y el peso de la soledad cayó sobre sus hombros. Un golpe de realidad que le hizo ver, que le hizo sentir más cerca de Lecter como no lo sintió desde hace meses. Sumido en los profundos pensamientos cuando la imagen de Abigail se desvaneció por completo, Will enterró el rostro entre las manos ignorando en su totalidad al sacerdote que se paseaba por el recinto hasta que desapareció, quedando la oscuridad como su única acompañante. La tarde iba haciendo entrada a la noche y los horarios de visita llegaban a su fin. El sonido cesó, la paupérrima luz del exterior iluminaba la silueta abatida del joven.

Como una sombra, el lituano se movió por los pasadizos de la capilla hasta el subsuelo, en donde aguardaban los pasos para su siguiente obra. Will se preguntaba su paradero sobre la tétrica figura frente al altar; Hannibal contemplaba, justamente debajo de ese suelo, la inerte carne de su última víctima. Las catacumbas eran oscuras, solitarias, igual que los pasillos de su palacio mental que conducían hacia el despertar de una nueva oportunidad. La presencia del moreno era tan conveniente como las lágrimas que transmitirían su dolido corazón. Lo dispuso todo para esa noche, para que su tortura le fuera transmitida: _las lágrimas no piden perdón, lo merecen_. Era el único modo con el que podía expresar su sentir, con la belleza del lenguaje simbólico y que sólo alguien como Will podía descifrarlo y sentirlo, en la oscuridad y la violencia.

Hannibal fabricó a partir de la carne de un extorsionista el sentimiento que experimentaba su corazón. La sangre había dejado de manchar el suelo de las catacumbas y la piel desgarrada se doblaba como papel para dar la forma del núcleo dador de vida y muerte. La única iluminación eran unas pobres velas a la entrada del frío subterráneo. Lecter miró la hora y, un domingo sagrado la capilla permanecía abierta para aquellos creyentes que buscaban la paz y el perdón en intimidad con Dios. Sospechaba que Will permanecería allí, no abandonaría su lugar ese día.

El interior de la iglesia estaba oscuro, excepto por las tenues velas del altar; la luz nocturna penetraba por los ventanales superiores, dando un aspecto lúgubre y agonizante. Aún podían entrar y salir cualquiera a encender velas a los santos, no obstante ni un alma querría entrar cuando en el altar se alzase tan asombrosa expresión. Hannibal volvía a repetir lugar a espaldas de Will, detrás de la celosía, expectante y a la vez aguardando a que su presencia abandonara la estancia. De su bolsillo dejó caer una moneda y su eco envolvió la capilla en un atrayente sonido. Pronto Lecter abandonó su posición mientras permitía que su sombra, proyectada por un cirio, ensombreciera a San Ambrosio en un fresco.

Will de pronto levantó la cabeza, buscando el origen del ruido y esperando ver a una anciana, pero la nada fue lo que le devolvió la mirada. Muy despacio, el joven se levantó del banco al ver una sombra tras la celosía, pero allí no podía haber nadie ni siquiera el sacerdote. La posibilidad le paró el corazón y rápidamente se dirigió al corredor superior.

—Hannibal… —allí encontró la antigua moneda y la tomó entre sus dedos. La movió con nerviosismo, mirando en todas direcciones—. ¡Hannibal!

Pero no hubo respuesta, por supuesto que no. El eco de su propia voz rebotaba contra las paredes hasta volver a él con menos volumen.

La voz de Will llamándole reforzó sus pensamientos, el éxtasis de su inherente tristeza; supo desde el principio cómo y dónde encontrarle, y ahora quería reunirse con él... ¿Tendría también palabras que decir o una nueva arma con la que herir su confianza? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Will ante la sinceridad que la revelaba? A Will se le daba perfectamente bien seguir las señales y los pasos que Hannibal quería que diese, como si disfrutara hallar a los perdidos y comprenderlos, su punto débil y el ayudar al prójimo. El lituano se preguntaba si alguna vez sintió algo así por él o si aún pensaba en su esencia como un simple criminal merecedor de su propia destrucción. Su conocimiento sobre el recinto llevó al lituano de nuevo a las catacumbas por el camino más corto. Su idea principal fue alejar a Will y mantenerlo ocupado mientras recuperaba el torso del subsuelo, ya preparado para darlo a conocer a su destinatario. Su corazón entonces presidió la capilla sobre un trípode que parecía sostenerse en el aire, flotando en lo etéreo hasta su compañero. La silueta del lituano contempló por unos segundos su propio diseño, deleitándose con la elevación de tal monumento. No obstante, Hannibal no quiso esperar a Will y regresó a la oscuridad en la que estuvo sumido en aquellos últimos meses, representada en la muerte de las catacumbas. El mayor se perdió entre los recovecos de la galería, esperando a ser liberado de las tinieblas del rechazo en las que su compañero lo había estado reteniendo por tanto tiempo. Entonces se verían qué motivos lo habían atraído hasta él y al fin el causante regresó para revertir el tiempo hasta donde la física permitía.

Will lanzó la moneda al aire y ésta comenzó a rebotar, bajando por el mismo camino que había tomado para llegar hasta la parte trasera de la celosía. Debido a su distraído intento de recuperarla mientras rodaba de vuelta a la capilla, el americano no se dio cuenta de un pie masculino que desaparecía de vuelta a la oscuridad.

—No huyas —proclamó el joven en cierta medida victorioso al recuperar la moneda, pero su mundo se desmoronó al encontrar el regalo de Hannibal justo dónde hace menos de un minuto estaba esperándolo—. H-Hannibal…

Ese hombre… ese hombre indescriptible, inalcanzable, lo había vuelto a hacer. Dándole una nueva lección de maestría, dejó frente a él una imagen tan descriptiva que no necesitó su empatía para saber lo que le estaba diciendo. No se atrevió a acercarse, tenía miedo de tocarlo y que terminara por romperlo.

—¡HANNIBAL!

Un cuerpo colocado en una postura retorcida e incómoda, como si aquel hombre hubiera ofendido de manera muy profunda al lituano. Will deseó tocarlo, lo anhelaba con gran fuerza, pues de eso modo posaría sus dedos por dónde los de Lecter hubieran pasado con anterioridad. Los pasos del impresionable hombre, lo encaminaron hasta la representación del corazón roto del lituano; estaba a pocos centímetros de sentir el errático palpitar, pero su mano se detuvo por completo llamado por un extraño impulso. Sintió una fría corriente de aire proveniente de la puerta semioculta que lo llevaría a las catacumbas. En el momento en que las abrió de par en par, el frío caló hasta sus huesos, los mismos que cubrían las paredes del subterráneo.

El lituano podía escuchar desde los suelos subterráneos la voz de Will llamarle. No diría lo emotiva que estaba siendo la situación desde un plano exterior, como si él mismo fuera ajeno a lo que estaba viviendo. Hannibal sólo podía encontrar el arrobo, un sentimiento de admiración y de sublimidad ante todo su alrededor como si se tratara de una escena teatral, todo dispuesto para producirle algún sentimiento. Su percepción sobre lo estético era lo que le hacía actuar de esa manera, para simplemente poder ser y sentir.

Will sabría perfectamente dónde seguir buscándole, por fin dándole la oportunidad de ser encontrado en las catacumbas de la capilla. Ahora que sentía paz por haberse comunicado del modo más íntimo que sabía, le entregó el momento de hablar y explicar la razón por la que estaba en Palermo.

—¡Hannibal! —volvió a llamarlo, estando seguro que estaba allí; podía sentir su presencia de manera muy clara, como si estuviera siguiendo una imagen residual.

Hannibal evitaba a su paso el trayecto que tomaba el otro, sabiendo perfectamente por dónde caminaba, pero no a la inversa. Sus pies no realizaban ningún ruido, convirtiéndolo en una simple sombra de las catacumbas. Podía observar con mayor detenimiento a Will, sus espaldas, mientras lo llamaba entre aquellas paredes casi milenarias. Luego sus pasos se detuvieron con los del moreno, permaneciendo a tan sólo unos escasos metros de su posición.

—Hannibal… —terminó por susurrar al llegar a una intersección de varios pasillos, lugar donde la luz era más clara—. Te perdono…

El americano se mantuvo estático en la intersección, dejando caer los hombros tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. Se frotó la cara y exhaló de golpe el aire de sus pulmones, perdiendo la esperanza de tenerlo cara a cara.

El ansiado perdón se hizo sonar en un suave tono lo suficientemente penetrante como para que actuara como un bálsamo purificante. Lecter necesitó unos segundos para interiorizar las palabras de Will, las que debieron haber evitado todo ese dolor innecesario en su cocina, pero ahora lo atraían a él.

Como un espectro, Hannibal se separó de la pared que lo mantenía oculto para aproximarse a la espalda del moreno, como si se tratara de un depredador. Sabía que podría percibirlo detrás de él a escasos centímetros, que seguramente podría sentir su propia respiración chocar contra el pelo de su nuca, paralizándolo. La tentación era un inconveniente en esos instantes en los que el contacto con un amigo era todo lo que requería. Por desgracia aún necesitaba algo más que el perdón para dejarse fluir con su homólogo; aún había algo que Will debía averiguar y era el porqué de la violencia y la oscuridad, la razón por la que se encontraban ahora en una de las estancias más oscuras de su psique. Ahora le permitiría sumergirse en su oscuro pasado con la esperanza de obtener su completa comprensión a cambio. Por ello, no dejaba de preguntarse qué haría Will entonces, mientras Hannibal contaba los segundos antes de que pudiera disfrazarse con la sombra del subsuelo.

Graham no podía sencillamente rendirse, no cuando había llegado tan lejos. El joven calmó su respiración, tratando de ver a través de la oscuridad para encontrarse con el rostro del psiquiatra. Pero éste no sería tan descuidado como para dejarse ver con tanta facilidad; debía jugar a su juego, acatar sus normas y caminar por el sendero para ganarse su presencia. Y en ese instante de reflexión lo sintió, su presencia, la cálida respiración en su espalda, los cabellos de la nuca erizados indiscutiblemente. Will se volteó tan rápido como pudo para encontrarse frente a… nada. Un espacio tan sólo lleno con las tenebrosas penumbras. Hannibal no podía dejar verse aún cuando lo que quería era dejarle perderse en los rincones más oscuros de su palacio mental, como Will había hecho desde aquel día hasta ahora. La sombría galería tuvo ese detalle como papel importante para el reencuentro y allí abandonó al joven a su suerte, con la única compañía de su inestable psique y pensamientos visitando un futuro incierto.

—Hannibal… —sin un camino marcado, Will marchó sin rumbo, buscándolo a tientas y casi sin iluminación. Era posible que se hubiera cruzado con él, pero apenas veía a su alrededor—. Hannibal —su paso se transformó en un trote, una esquina tras otra, doblándolas sin miedo ni duda, pero no fue al lituano lo que halló. En una de las esquinas se dio de bruces con lo que antes era el ciervo emplumado, ahora convertido en un ser amorfo—. No… no…

El moreno retrocedió, arrastrando la palma sobre la superficie rugosa de la pared, mientras la atrocidad avanzaba hacia él. Se dio la vuelta y avanzó con mayor rapidez a través de los oscuros pasillos, en busca de una salida que no era capaz de encontrar. La presencia de Hannibal se había desvanecido, sintiendo en su propia piel su ausencia, como si formase parte de su ser.

Por fin Will localizó la misma puerta por que había entrado, casi huyendo del atrofiado ser, representación de la renovada conexión entre ambos.

Sobre el banco en el que una vez estuvo sentado Will había un pequeño trozo de papel doblado, un mensaje para el americano que desdobló con cuidado, tratándose de algo muy preciado y delicado. Representada Venus en "Primavera", sería ella quien fuese testigo del futuro encuentro, como si hubiese algo que consumar ante la diosa del amor. Entregaría la diplomacia a dos almas que pronto alcanzarían la plenitud.

—Te oigo, Hannibal. Allí nos encontraremos.

Con la misma solemnidad que el psiquiatra, Will abandonó la capilla, dejando a la _polizia_ que se ocupara del cadáver, pues no tenía intención alguna de ayudarlos; no estaba allí para eso. Con lo puesto, emprendió el camino a Florencia, lugar en el que esperaba encontrarse con el escurridizo caníbal.

 


	2. Primavera

El americano no sabía el tiempo que tendría que aguardar para encontrarse con Hannibal, pero al igual que en Palermo, estaba dispuesto a esperar día y noche si fuera necesario. Con un italiano más bien pobre, pudo entender en los periódicos lo que hallaron tras su partida, aquel torso retorcido y contorsionado.

Hannibal tomó el tren de nuevo hacia la ciudad emblemática del Renacimiento, su nuevo hogar, ¿pero cuánto le duraría estando Will cerca? La unión entre dos entes como ellos no representaba la paz, tampoco la guerra; sólo el continuo comportamiento del caos que no representaba más que lo que es en sí, sin valoraciones morales. El lituano sólo se presentó en casa para charlar con Bedelia sobre el reencuentro. Aún albergaba en sí la duda que pretendía disipar en el museo Uffizi, donde la Primavera los envolvería con el cálido abrazo del renacer.

Dos días después, cuando la noticia de la Cappella Palatina se extendió como la pólvora por toda Italia, el lituano se perdió en su propia imaginación mientras recorría los pasillos del museo de memoria, hasta detenerse en la sala decorada con la obra de Botticelli. Hannibal se sentó frente a la pintura, dejó deliberadamente un espacio para Will, y posó sobre las piernas su cuaderno de dibujo, en el cual empezó a trazar las primeras líneas de su propia representación de la Primavera. A la derecha Céfiro secuestrando a Cloris, ambos personificando a Bedelia y Will; éste último ocupando la mente de Hannibal como si sólo fueran uno, como si desease que Will tuviese las mismas inclinaciones que él, que Céfiro. Era eso lo que esperaba corroborar si aparecía.

Enfundado en un traje nuevo, pagado por la compensación del FBI y su falsa acusación, Graham se presentó en la Galería Uffizi. El largo pasillo que lo separaba de la obra de arte era recorrido por el moreno de manera solemne, paso a paso, lento pero firme. Percatándose de la figura sentada frente al cuadro, no era otro más que Hannibal Lecter. Will no podía describir la sensación de regocijo que le recorrió la columna al verlo al fin; sentarse a su lado, matarlo, sonreírle, decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado, lo mucho que lo odiaba.

Antes de que Will Graham tomara su asiento a su lado, Lecter pudo percibir su llegada gracias a su olor. El mismo que había llevado aquel día en Palermo, sorprendiéndole por la ausencia de aquel rancio aftershave. Supo entonces que se trataba de su amigo; Hannibal dejó descansar el grafito sobre el papel, pero sin cerrar aún el cuaderno, tomándose unos segundos para contemplar el dibujo. El joven posó la mano sobre el hombro del otro, sentándose junto a él, frente a la gloriosa pintura. Hubo un momento de abstracción de los dos hombres sobre la majestuosidad de Botticelli.

—Me alegro de verte —dijo Will.

La mano que tocó el hombro al lituano le hizo volver a la realidad, permitiendo que una sonrisa expresara el plácido momento en el que lo había sumergido. Los dedos del mayor se aferraron a las hojas dibujadas y giró el rostro lo suficiente para poder ver a Will, al fin cara a cara e iluminado por la imagen de la Primavera.

—Si te viese todos los días, Will, siempre recordaría este momento —respondió Hannibal con una fuerte sensación de placer al volver a tenerle ahí sin rabia, sin dolor... sólo la amistad que se había construido a lo largo del tiempo.

Los ojos cobrizos incluso se mostraban incapaces de observarle directamente por mucho tiempo, como si no pudiese soportar la magnificencia de tal encuentro y sólo se limitaba a la silueta que adornaba la periferia de su visión. Era un sentimiento compartido por Will, aunque sosteniendo la mirada con una increíble y mayor capacidad que Hannibal.

Al igual que en la noche fatídica, Graham no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo; fue una decisión que tomó nada más tenerle cara a cara.

—Es extraño tenerte aquí, frente a mí. Te he visto en lugares en los que lleva meses ausente. Su hogar, Palermo… siguiendo tu estela —hizo una breve pausa en la que recapacitó el seguir hablando o guardar silencio, pero tras todos esos meses de incertidumbre, no dejaría nada sin tocar—. Miré al cielo nocturno y allí Orión sobe el horizonte y cerca estaba Júpiter. Me preguntaba si tú podrías verlas… Me preguntaba si nuestras estrellas eran las mismas.

Aquellos fueron los momentos más tortuosos y solitarios de su viaje en velero hasta Italia.

Los dedos del lituano no dejaban de acariciar el papel, embelesado por las palabras de Will y su significado. Conocía perfectamente el modo en el que podía entenderlo, esforzándose en las alegorías que los representaban.

Antes de percibir su presencia en la galería, Hannibal se hizo la misma pregunta: qué haría cuando estuviesen cara a cara después de largos meses y sus expectativas fueron realmente cumplidas. Sus ojos granates se pasearon por la sala con sutilidad hasta posarse en el techo, visualizando la constelación de Orión y el planeta Júpiter destacando a su lado.

—Zeus ascendió al gran cazador Orión a los cielos tras su muerte, acompañado por dos de sus fieles canes —respondió Hannibal con una débil sonrisa antes de volver a mirar a Will a los ojos, como si tuviese la paz misma alrededor de él—. Diría que lo han sido desde que decidiste venir a buscarme. Te elevaste a mi lado en el firmamento.

Ahora, frente a la Primavera, encontraban la paz cuando Orión murió por el veneno del escorpión, pero sobreviviendo a la muerte con su ascensión.

La mirada de Will acompañó a la del doctor. Sobre sus cabezas observaba del mismo modo el idéntico punto sobre el fresco, como si estuvieran siendo transportados a una de las noches en las que Will dejaba volar la imaginación y comenzaban los cimientos de su propio palacio mental.

—En ese momento me he visto contigo, desdibujándome en el propio firmamento. Pues en mí hay un antes y un después... de ti —era el momento de encarar las dudas y las preguntas, de mirarlo a los ojos y ser capaz de estar por encima del propio rencor y enfado—. No sé dónde empiezas tú, dónde termino yo... —utilizó el tono de voz apropiado al lugar en el que se encontraban—. O si alguno de los dos sobreviviría a la separación.

Palabras reforzadas por sus propios actos, tras meses de recuperación, allí se encontraba Will, sentado junto al hombre que destripó su cuerpo y alma. Habían llegado a un punto en el que los dos perdieron su individualidad, ambos desdibujándose en el etéreo de un mundo intangible. ¿No fue por eso que Will consiguió encontrarle?

—Ahora viene la prueba más difícil —dijo con una especial calma muy poco común en él. No era ese tipo de calma confiada, sino el alivio del alma—. No dejar que la ira, la frustración ni el perdón te impidan pensar.

Lecter añadió mientras sujetaba el libro con considerable fuerza. Su mirada no dejaba de contemplar a su homólogo, pidiéndole que no volviera a alejarlo de él; ambos estaban unidos y una separación volvería a ser fatal. Hannibal no pudo evitar echar una mirada a su dibujo, confirmando lo que les estaba pasando. Se humedeció levemente los labios y cerró el cuaderno con el grafito dentro, dando por finalizada la metáfora una vez se había consolidado. Después continuó, con la esperanza de que la nebulosidad de sus psiques se expandiera:

—Hay un lugar en mi mente que marca la diferencia entre el pasado y el futuro de lo que soy. Quiero invitarte a conocer ese rincón, Will.

Will no fue consciente de que asentía a cada palabra que Hannibal pronunciaba, como si él mismo estuviera diciéndolas. La línea que separaba sus mentes había perdido por completo su definición y ahora los pensamientos compartidos eran exteriorizados por mera conveniencia social.

—He tratado de entenderte, he viajado para poder ver tu pasado, comprender tu presente y arrojar un poco de luz al futuro. O al menos no sentir la soledad que me invade cuando no estoy a tu lado.

La pequeña libreta que sostenía su interlocutor entre las manos llamó la atención de Will y, sin pretender ser grosero, colocó sus propias manos en torno a la piel del cuaderno. ¿Qué era suyo y qué no a esas alturas?El cuaderno se desprendió de las manos de Hannibal y Will lo poseyó sobre su regazo, dejando atrás un leve roce con sus alargados dedos.

—Necesito entender a través de las imágenes que has dejado tras de ti. De ese modo puede que no sea necesaria una dolorosa separación —prosiguió el americano.

Hannibal se encontraba aún en ese estado, escuchándole y respondiendo casi con los mismos gesto de cabeza antes de acabar sosteniendo sus manos sobre los muslos.

—Hay distintos modos para no hacer necesaria la separación —dijo Lecter antes de continuar aclarando sus propios pensamientos para Will—. Te encontrarás con la más absoluta oscuridad cuando pongas un pie en ese otro mundo.

Tal vez era lo más importante de todo. Quizás Will debía aparecer en algunas estancias de su palacio mental en persona para comprender lo que aún no conocía. Su don, su empatía, necesitaban más que palabras para empaparse de las ideas que decoraban la compleja mente del lituano, aunque resultase más doloroso.

—¿Crees que podrás hacer ese recorrido solo? —preguntó el mayor antes de volver la mirada a la pintura de Botticelli.

Hannibal necesitaba cerciorarse de que ese viaje que emprendería fuese a solas. Él no se veía capaz de dar un paso más allá de la verja que rodeaba el castillo Lecter. ¿Cómo podría acompañarlo entonces?

Lentos, los dedos de Will iban pasando las hojas del hermoso cuaderno, no sin escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras que le dedicaba el lituano. Hasta que por fin encontró el dibujo más reciente de todos, el joven mostró una sonrisa sin dientes, suavizando los gestos de su rostro.

—Adentrarme en tu mente, en los rincones más oscuros y retorcidos es lo que llevó haciendo desde que nos conocimos. La diferencia, Hannibal... —puso especial énfasis al decir su nombre, como si después de tanto tiempo sonase oxidado, pero no; se descubrió a sí mismo pronunciándolo casi con gozo— La diferencia es que ahora me abres las puertas, pudiendo ver quién hay tras el velo —la idea de volver al lugar de su niñez y de volver en su compañía movía ciertas preguntas en Will—. Ver lo que dejaste atrás, un lugar en el que no has estado desde hace tanto tiempo. Yo... podría comprender lo que ocurrió.

La yema del dedo recibió un corte limpio con una de las páginas y reveló un entusiasmo oculto con máscara de prudencia.

Era sorprendente hasta para Hannibal que al fin pudiese dejarle indagar en su propia mente, darle la libertad que requería Will para comprender la influencia del pasado en su futuro. Era un gran paso para el lituano, un voto de renovada confianza que le entregaba a su semejante como muestra de su inconveniente amor hacia él. Podría tornarse en su contra, pero de eso trataba la confianza y la curiosidad por lo que haría con ella. Se preguntaba cómo Will sufriría las consecuencias de empatizar con su ennegrecido y frío pasado, hasta qué punto podría llegar a afectarle ahora que apenas sabían distinguirse uno enfrente del otro.

—¿Estás preparado para indagar en esos recodos de mi mente? —pretendió advertirle y asegurarse de que estaría bien solo cuando viajase a Lituania.

Una parte de él ansiaba acompañar a Will en ese camino para guiarle, pero era consciente de lo poco inteligente que sería regresar al lugar más traumático de su vida. Y aún así, buscaba responder a una pregunta: ¿estaba preparado para regresar?

Durante los primeros segundos en los que Will entendía lo que Hannibal le estaba pidiendo, jugueteaba con el canto del cuaderno, protegiendo los dibujos de Lecter contra su pecho.

—Tan sólo conociendo tu pasado, seré capaz de comprender al hombre que eres ahora, pues puedo verte ahora. Puedo ver al Hannibal que eres ahora.

Por supuesto que Graham estaba listo, deseaba estarlo al igual que deseaba ayudarlo. En el pasado de Hannibal Lecter residían las preguntas adecuadas para iniciar una total comprensión.

—Iré, Hannibal. Iré al origen, buscaré el motivo por el cual sucediste y, a mí regreso, traeré lo necesario para enfrentarme a tus análisis, pero tendrás que hacer frente a mis preguntas.

Hannibal no esperaba menos de Will y del trabajo que haría en Lituania. Le estaba permitiendo diseccionar su mente, construir las preguntas y ser él quien tomase el papel que Hannibal fue para Will. Como una taxidermia, el moreno removería sus entrañas, su cerebro, de ese modo para revelar cuán podrido estaba.

El menor sabía que no podía insistir en que lo siguiera; algo había pasado y era necesario que lo viviera en sus propias carnes a través de la empatía. Lo que no quitaba que en silencio deseara por encima de todo permanecer a su lado.

—No son las preguntas a las que temo —expresó Hannibal.

No sería fácil, en absoluto, y aún así el lituano estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a sus propios fantasmas. De algún modo poseía la esperanza de que, en sí mismo, obtendría las respuestas que le faltaban, las que estaban incompletas y reflexionar aún más sobre sí mismo.

Hannibal por un instante estuvo perdido en sus propios pensamientos antes de mostrar su atención en Will y continuar hablando:

—Hará frío y el viaje es largo —recomendó que se preparara para el día, antes de ponerse en pie e introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo negro.

El lituano pensaba marcharse y dejar ese cuaderno en manos de su amigo mientras volviesen a encontrarse.

—Adiós, Will —rodeó la banqueta y caminó por el largo de la galería, meditando el futuro que le esperaba.

Muy posiblemente se verían antes de lo que esperaban.

El joven permaneció en la galería unos pocos minutos más, acariciando la encuadernación. No perdería más tiempo y partiría en el primer tren nocturno; el viaje era largo y necesitaría recopilación durante el camino. Así pues, Graham con la bandolera y ataviado para un duro frío, encaminó sus pasos metido de lleno en la mente de Hannibal. Estaría perdiendo parte de él mismo, todo para lograr comprenderlo.

Will encontraría el camino de ida al mismísimo infierno y en lo que el hogar de su infancia se había convertido para el psiquiatra; en dónde los recuerdos del pasado llegaban hasta atemorizar a Lecter, llegando al punto de negarse a acompañarlo. Will no usó objeción; no podía, pues en un lugar donde las pesadillas cobraban vida y estas hacían pensárselo dos veces al propio caníbal, Will se vería obligado a caminar con cuidado entre aquellas sombras.

***

Ante la primera separación después del real encuentro, Hannibal quiso pasear por su propio palacio mental en donde atesoraría ese día entre sus estancias, así podría recordarlo cada vez que tuviese que asistir a éste.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta casa, donde tomaría las siguientes horas para cavilar el futuro. Conociendo perfectamente a Will, sabía que tomaría el primer tren hacia el noreste de Europa. Hannibal preparó una pequeña maleta con todo lo que podría necesitar para el viaje, incluso pagó la ida por si finalmente decidía acompañarle en la oscuridad de su mente. Además, la llegada de su amigo a Italia podía significar otras consecuencias que le eran ajenas, pero posibles. ¿Aún había posibilidades de seguir escondidos en Europa? Tal vez a la vuelta tendría esa respuesta.

En la estación de tren, a las una y media de la madrugada saldría el primer tren hacia el país norteño. El lituano aún no había hecho acto de presencia en la solitaria noche. Caracterizado por su puntualidad, esa vez parecía más preocupado por llegar a la hora exacta y no ser sorprendido por Will, habiendo aprovechado cada minuto, cada segundo, en reflexionar sobre su decisión en acompañarle y en cómo aparecer allí. Ninguno lo decía, pero ambos, de algún modo, sabían que querían hacerlo juntos.

***

El reloj de la estación marcó la hora señalada. Los pasajeros debían subir al tren o éste emprendería el viaje sin ellos. Durante los minutos que Will estuvo en el andén no paró de otear la puerta, por donde un sinfín de rostros desconocidos pasaban a su lado y el cómo un fantasma se mantenía clavado. Era la hora y Graham finalmente subió al vagón. Lo que pudiera encontrar en Lituania daría una renovada perspectiva a la visión que tenía de Hannibal. Removería los cimientos de lo que una vez fue su hogar y los aceptaría como se acepta la naturaleza de un tiburón y la belleza de lo que éste hace.

Acomodado en el compartimento y los pies subidos en el asiento que tenía justo en frente, el viaje de Will inició absorto en los dibujos de Hannibal, bajo la tenue luz de la paupérrima lamparilla de lectura.

Definir la pasión con la que Will se deleitaba con los trazos de aquel pequeño cuaderno no podía ser descrito con simples palabras. No le servía conformarse con la visión del grafito perfectamente orquestado, pues como partículas de carbono suspendidas en el aire, aquel gesto de permitir quedarse con aquella parte de su alma, Will se sentía perfectamente en sintonía. Sabía dónde estaba Hannibal, lo sentía, lo tenía nuevamente dentro de su cabeza y la voz de su mente hablaba con claro tono y acento lituano.

Una figura llegó vestida de oscuro, como uno más entre la multitud. Lecter había dejado aquellos días su buen estilo para centrarse en pasar desapercibido. Tan sólo faltó un instante para que el tren partiera desde Florencia y Hannibal ya se encontraba caminando, con su bolsa de equipaje en una mano, a lo largo del pasillo del último vagón. Los ojos curiosos del lituano se detuvieron por un instante en la puerta de uno de los compartimentos. Éstos tenían asientos cómodos y litera para los viajes largos como esos, que podían durar varios días; en ese caso, llegarían al día siguiente por la noche. Hannibal asió la manivela y abrió la última barrera que los mantuvo separados desde que se separaron en la Galería Uffizi. Allí volvió a reunirse con Will, de nuevo entre silencio y semioscuridad. No dijo nada, pues las palabras a veces sobraban entre ellos dos. Simplemente, al soltar la bolsa a sus pies, tomó asiento frente a su amigo, quien contemplaba los trazos dibujados en su cuaderno con un rictus serio.

La tenue luz que iluminaba el habitáculo era pobre, pero idónea para una noche dentro de un tren. Daban a sus dibujos un aspecto ajado, una categoría de un bello tenebrismo imponente.

—Es bueno verte —Will rompió ese silencio con un agradecimiento, sabiendo lo mucho que podría costarle el viaje.

Era un precio que Lecter debía pagar, algo que realmente preocupaba a Will, pues en cuanto el lituano pisase su tierra, éste podría volverse impredecible. Contaba con ello, mas al mismo tiempo confiaba en las capacidades de Hannibal para mantener la mente anclada en el presente.

Los ojos granates no se habían despegado de lo que Will observaba en ese cuaderno, a pesar de sus palabras y la prudente distancia que los separaba, contagiándole un poco de esa agradable aura. Después éstos se alzaron lentamente sobre la cabeza del chico, observando la litera que quedaba un poco más atrás.

—¿Esperabas que viniese y te guiara en este viaje? —preguntó Lecter con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, antes de reclinar la espalda rectamente en su asiento.

Más que guiar a Will, resultaría lo contrario. El lituano no había regresado a su hogar durante los últimos casi cuarenta años y sabía lo fatal que sería encontrarse con el pasado. Su imaginación, su realidad habían llegado a ser como uno muchas veces, sumiéndole en estados de completa concentración que no siempre eran agradables y la única razón por la que marcharía esa vez era Will Graham. De él esperaba la estabilidad que no podía proporcionarse él mismo.

Will descansó sobre su regazo el cuaderno, posando sobre la cobertura de piel una de sus manos al tiempo que la contraria acariciaba el lomo, como si fuera una extensión del propio Hannibal.

—No te esperaba, pero sí lo deseaba —una respuesta tan sincera como la situación lo requería. Llegados hasta ese punto, enturbiar el renovado encuentro sería grosero a la par que inapropiado y Will no quería insultar a Lecter de un modo tan ruin—. No negaré que me sorprende verte aquí… —su postura seguía siendo erguida, con la espalda completamente pegada el respaldo—. Tras todo este tiempo, lo que me has mostrado, lo que yo mismo he podido deducir al entrar en tu perspectiva y meterme en tus zapatos, es que puedo… —torció el gesto al hablar del pasado de su amigo, asimilando y aceptando aquel miedo como propio. Llegó al punto de ser incapaz de divorciar los suyos propios de los de Hannibal—. Puedo… puedo ver tu miedo, al igual que puedo ver la intensidad de los colores. Pero no hay vida. Sólo… muerte. Y en medio de todo… tú.

Las primeras palabras de Will fueron un tanto curiosas a oídos del lituano, quien se paró a analizar su significado. Hubo comprendido lo que quiso decir, como un hombre desesperanzado separaba el deseo de la ilusión; según Hannibal, ambas cosas iban de la mano.

El mayor se limitó a sonreír levemente al haber superado las expectativas que tuvo el moreno con respecto al viaje. Aún así, la expresión no duró por siempre y los ojos del mayor se detuvieron en las manos ajenas que sujetaban la colección de dibujos; parecía poder sentir la calidez de sus dedos abrazar y acariciar el contorno de su propia mente. Will lo tenía en sus manos para poder hacer lo que quisiese.

En ese instante, Lecter desvió la mirada hacia la ventana; lo único que se veía era Florencia iluminada, alejándose en el horizonte.

—Nuestro pasado es un condicionante de nuestro futuro —explicó mientras se mantenía quieto en su sitio y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido que el de su voz—. La muerte fue quien construyó mi razón y mi miedo —poco a poco iba revelando un detalle, una pieza que debía ser colocada en el lugar correcto para descubrir otro poco de sí mismo—. Es indiscutible cómo nos afecta esa influencia hasta la edad adulta.

Si el pasado marcaba lo que ellos serían en un futuro, Will sintió un miedo que le llevó a colocar la diestra sobre su vientre. Bajo las capas de tela, escondida a la vista de todo el mundo, la marca del pasado.

—El pasado está siempre presente. Por más que corramos o nos cubramos con un velo o un traje de persona, no podemos ocultar quienes somos —él mismo era la prueba viviente; las cicatrices le recordaban día a día que el pasado era real y Hannibal se encargó de ello—. Ni tampoco podemos tratar de fingir, al menos no durante mucho tiempo.

Will escudriñó el rostro del hombre cuando éste tenía la mirada perdida en la melancólica imagen que dejaba atrás la ciudad. Bajo aquella luz, Graham hubiera jurado que sus arrugas se marcaban y su rictus se ensombrecía. No deseaba sentir lastima por él, pero no podía odiarlo por lo que era.

—Caminaremos por lugares en los que no estuviste en mucho tiempo, ¿qué clase de niño eras? —inquirió el joven.

La curiosidad y el deseo de conocimiento empujaban a Will a ser más osado y confiado. Mientras sus preguntas se exteriorizaban, aquel cuadernos seguía sobre su vientre como un escudo.

La entropía, la ley del desorden. Por mucho que Hannibal fingiera y tratara de ocultarse bajo el velo, al final la bola de nieve se hacía más grande hasta ser imposible de parar. Hannibal se acercaba a ese punto, pero a la vez creía ser capaz de revertir ese alud de consecuencias, el efecto dominó de sus acciones, con el hecho opuesto. De algún modo, algo así había con Will, crear y destruir el rencor del pasado, para al fin trascender a la armonía de la amistad pasada.

El lituano no había dejado de tener la vista puesta en el ventanal, a pesar de que a veces no se veía absolutamente nada, y de vez en cuando una de sus manos acariciaba el pequeño saliente de madera que había debajo de ésta. El moreno solía ser atrevido y directo con las preguntas, algo que le sacaba un poco de su esquema, y sin embargo era buena señal, pues alimentaba ese gusto por la sorpresa grata y lo inesperado.

—Peculiar —fue excéntrico y para nada común a otros niños con los que podría haberse comparado—. Incluso antes de mi muerte. Es posible que siga sintiéndome así, como un infante —no habiendo llegado completamente a la madurez.

—¿Pero es así como te sientes o como desearías sentirte? A veces desearía volver a la vida en los astilleros. Era sencilla... apacible...

—Es agradable volver a sentir el niño que se era en recuerdos pasados. En cambio yo sigo poseyendo la misma curiosidad, el capricho y la necesidad pueril.

Era algo que Hannibal había cavilado por mucho. Su propia percepción de él admiraba esa perpetuación del inocente espíritu, como si la psique del doctor se hubiese quedado estancada en el momento del trauma.

—Nos transmite seguridad porque nos sentíamos amparados; hace que queramos seguir viviendo en el seno de la familia —continuó Lecter.

Will se permitió el lujo de rememorar el pasado y sintió cómo los recuerdos de la niñez volvían a embriagarlo. Una vida tranquila lejos de Jack, del FBI, de Hannibal, sin muertes, tan sólo siguiendo a su padre por los astilleros de la costa este de EE.UU.

—Tú tuviste una situación acomodada. Mi familia era pobre como una rata, pero lo que tenemos en común es mucho más de lo que nos diferencia —y era aquel punto a dónde quería llegar—. Tu orfandad, mi orfandad... ¿Sabes en qué nos convierte? Muchos dirían que en supervivientes, pero no es así. ¿Es lo que te ocurrió? ¿Sobreviviste?

Hannibal se permitió unos segundos de pausa, como si no estuviese prestando atención a Will por el hecho de tener su oscura mirada en el ventanal. Lo cierto era que la conversación lo mantenía demasiado sumido en su espacio mental y lo hacía verse de ese modo.

—El cuerpo sobrevive al trauma; la mente no lo hace a menudo.

Lentamente Lecter se humedeció los labios, antes de volver la mirada a Will cuando el argumento se intensificaba, dando una respuesta más coherente a lo que significaba la orfandad: más que un castigo de suave piel resultaba una especie de regalo con espinas.

—La soledad nos arropa y nos hace encontrarnos con nosotros mismos. Nos damos cuenta de nuestra diferencia en los demás y pronto somos atacados por la incomprensión —añadió Hannibal.

El joven terminó por cruzarse de brazos, dejando el cuaderno sobre el regazo. Al igual que su amigo, perdió la mirada en la oscuridad. No había nada que ver, salvo alguna luz perdida de vez en cuando. Luces sobre el horizonte, como un barco perdido en una agitada marea; Will recordó su pequeña granja, sus perros, de la paz que le rememoraba, una paz muy parecida a la que describía Hannibal y la paz de la niñez.

—Abigail me hacía sentir así —sin más preámbulos soltó una bomba que no mucho más podía tardar en salir—. Ella… era un recuerdo constante de la posibilidad de superar los traumas —sus ojos recorrieron el vagón como si estuviera esperando verla de nuevo allí—. También es un recuerdo de la imposibilidad de dejar atrás el pasado. A ella le persiguió hasta el final.

Y como ya le hubo dicho, Will había perdonado a Lecter, sus palabras vacías totalmente de remordimiento o enfado. La recordaba como una hija perdida en un desafortunado accidente, sin recriminar nada al hombre sentado frente a él.

El recuerdo de Abigail aún sobrepasaba al mayor y el pecho se le encogía por la pérdida. Cada hombre achacaba la muerte de la chica al contrario, cada uno teniendo su propia perspectiva de lo sucedido, pero ambos ya habían superado ese rencor del pasado. El perdón ahora les daba la libertad de hablar de ello sin tener el miedo de recibir una reacción encolerizada. Una tristeza reprimida en el gesto de Hannibal quiso mostrarse y sus ojos denotaron un ligero brillo que desapareció al pestañear.

—Siento haberte arrebatado eso.

El nudillo de la mano izquierda, se apresuró a retirar una solitaria lágrima al desbordar del lacrimal del menor.

La emoción encerrada en las palabras de Lecter, a pesar de tratar esconderlas, Will pudo verla, la sintió tan clara que nada pudo hacer para evitar la punzada en el pecho. Un dolor compartido por ambos, un dolor que les rompió hasta un nivel que ninguno de los dos aún era conscientes. Aunque Will fue responsable en parte de las acciones que afectaron a Abigail, el lituano había aceptado el perdón de Will y había asumido parte de la responsabilidad de aquel espacio. Todo podría haber resultado de otro modo, la taza habría quedado recompuesta y su huida habría sido a otro lugar más acorde a los tres. Era desconcertante que en otro universo, ellos estuviesen disfrutando de ese paraíso.

—Sí, la idea de la paternidad me cambió de formas que todavía estoy descubriendo, tanto como tú a mí —Will procuró evitar un contacto visual directo, secándose el dedo sobre su mano contraria—. He vuelto a tener sueños en los que enseño a Abigail a pescar y que todo lo acontecido no es más que el recuerdo de un sueño… Pero no es un sueño, sino un recuerdo de una fotografía perdida en el pasado. Incluso la traje hasta aquí... Me ayudó a encontrarte.

Efusiva y esquiva, la sonrisa de Will apareció y de igual modo se borró al hablar de la joven difunta. A diferencia de cómo podía manifestarse, Hannibal era más calmado y metódico en cada uno de sus gestos, como si los tuviese estudiados de antemano. Con una mirada furtiva que cazó al contrario limpiándose su muestra de tristeza, el lituano tuvo que respetar con su silencio y bajando la mirada. Entonces se vio la mano izquierda con la marca del anillo en el dedo anular, en ese viaje no necesitando ser Roman Fell.

—Abigail fue la razón que nos mantuvo unidos en amistad —confesó el hombre mientras arrastraba aquella mano sobre el pantalón oscuro, continuando con el trayecto de sus palabras, como si las leyera en un papel imaginario en su mente—. Una vez creí que era la única manera de atraerte hasta mi tutela; ahora veo que me equivoqué.

Lentamente una sonrisa amarga salió de los labios de Lecter, casi pareciendo placentero el hecho de equivocarse, pues la corrección fue mucho más grata. Abigail resultaba una razón más por la que sentirse identificados, conocerse. Era hermoso saber que habían trascendido a otro nivel en la que no necesitaban pretextos para estar juntos, aunque la ausencia de la joven aún no terminaba de completarles.

—Necesitaba descubrirlo, pero hubiera preferido una forma menos radical —respondió Will.

Recuperando la compostura, el joven consiguió que sus gestos no fueran a más para detener la tristeza y reemplazarla por la misma felicidad pervertida por estar con Hannibal, sin necesidad de ningún pretexto.

—Querías ser lo único que tuviera en mi vida. Tú… su recuerdo me ayudó a encontrarte. Y ahora viajamos juntos a los cimientos de tu palacio mental. ¿Qué encontraremos, Hannibal? ¿Tus inicios? ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Mischa?

Sus palabras sonaban como si hubiese indagado en las posibilidades construidas por su mente, en el palacio mental de Lecter, donde el moreno estaba paseando e interpretando sus recuerdos.

Ese era el momento en el que Graham tuvo que mostrarse con fuerza, recuperando un gesto plano, pues necesitaba comprender sus pasos recorridos antes incluso siquiera de poner uno en Lituania. Will dejó marchar a la joven Abigail, el momento del perdón debía hacerse realidad; el perdón por encima de la propia venganza y enfado.

El joven descruzó las piernas, colocando ambas plantas sobre el suelo y estiró el brazo, devolviéndole el cuaderno de bocetos. El mayor estiró un brazo para tomar entre sus dedos su cuaderno de dibujo, tentado de ver nuevamente sus propias creaciones artísticas; al final sólo se limitó a acariciar el cuero, como si así pudiese sentir el anterior tacto de las ásperas manos de Will.

—Mischa marcó un antes y un después, como yo lo hice contigo —expresó con la mirada perdida en la textura del libro.

—Me gustaría construir mi propio palacio…

La muerte de Abigail nunca estuvo en sus planes de futuro y, cuando Will rechazó la huida, resultó como una bomba. Si uno no quería algo, el otro tampoco; si uno no podía tener algo, el otro tampoco. Y éso estuvo provocando un tira y afloja continuo que no les dejaba avanzar juntos en el camino.

Hannibal abrió el cuaderno de forma que el azar mostró algo en concreto: la página arrancada del altar de la Cappella Palatina, la pista para encontrarle, una invitación a su palacio.

—¿Qué lugares incluirás en ese remanso de paz? —preguntó como muestra de interés a los deseos de su amigo, a quien ayudaría a construir ese lugar.

Will agradeció en silencio que aparcaran el tema de Abigail, pues le costó un enorme esfuerzo decirle adiós y perdonar a Hannibal, pero sobre todo el perdonarse a sí mismo. En sus recreaciones mentales, donde tenía conversaciones con la niña durante todo su viaje. Will le había preguntado y ella le había respondido desde el interior, la capa más profunda de su psique. Will Graham extrañaba al doctor Lecter, lo que le llevó a atravesar el Atlántico en un pequeño velero y en un intento de perder la pista de todos los que querían encontrarlo.

—Si construyo mi palacio mental acorde con el tuyo, estoy convencido de que las alcobas que compartamos podrán conseguir que pueda entenderte con más claridad que nunca. Y sentir la pérdida de Mischa como la mía propia. Perdiste a una hermana; yo puedo… —¿qué podía hacer para ayudarlo? ¿Qué podía hacer para hacer ese dolor menos agudo? No sería jamás un sustituto aceptable u óptimo, ¿o sí? La dudas le empujaron a terminar la frase para que fuera el propio psiquiatra el que decidiera—. Puedo ocupar ese espacio.

La mano de Hannibal que acariciaba el papel áspero del cuaderno lentamente se iba deteniendo conforme las palabras de su compañero se hacían más profundas en significado. La ayuda que Will le estaba prestando no era más que la que quiso en un principio. Se suponía que Abigail ocuparía el lugar de Mischa en ese espacio mental. No del todo la reemplazaría, pero sí llenaría una necesidad insaciada de su mente. Por otro lado, Graham tenía ocupado un lugar nuevo en el que construirían nuevas estancia juntos de ese palacio. Por esa razón, cuando el moreno sugirió ser ese lugar que Mischa abandonó, sus dedos detuvieron el roce sobre la rugosa superficie. Hannibal guardó el silencio tan sólo unos segundos antes de alzar la mirada al contrario.

—Tenía reservado otro lugar para ti, Will. Esperaba poder ayudarte a construir tu palacio en base al mío, cimentar nuevas estancias con la predilección de un incondicional. ¿Quieres ocupar el espacio de Mischa aún así?

Sería su hermano y a la vez su protector. La pregunta sonó retórica en los labios del lituano antes de cerrar el cuaderno y dejarlo en el pequeño espacio que había a su lado, sobre el asiento. Ciertamente, los deseos de Will serían cumplidos si lo que quería era entenderlo mejor tomando la perspectiva de su difunta hermana. Era su pequeño detalle ahora que volvían a la claridad de la amistad. Pero su relación era tan tortuosa que todavía, a la altura a la que estaban, ni el mismo Will sabia como catalogarla. Sus deseos eran profundos, intensos y cargados de sentimiento, mas no podía ni predecirse él mismo.

Para responderle, Graham necesitó unos minutos en los que su respiración se vio claramente afectada. Inspiró durante unos segundos, llevando la mirado al exterior donde el paisaje había cambiado. Las luces de los compartimentos iluminaban los bordes de los raíles.

El joven suspiró, levantándose del asiento, y retiró el cuaderno para sentarse junto a su amigo.

—¿Hermanos? ¿Amigos? No creo que nadie pueda ocupar el lugar de Mischa, Hannibal. Pero sí puede que haya un lugar para mí, para nosotros. De igual a igual, sin olvidar lo que dejamos atrás, las cicatrices…

La sonrisa de su vientre, el corazón roto de Hannibal.

Los minutos que hubieran pasado o no entre la reflexión de uno y del otro no cortaban el hilo de la conversación. Se sentía como unos segundos para Hannibal, pues dentro de su cabeza el tiempo se percibía de otro modo. Ahora la compañía del moreno había dejado de ser visual para pasar a ser más sensorial y física; la cercanía de su contrario era imposible de ignorar y por un momento se sintió más cerca de sí mismo.

El rostro de Hannibal se giró un poco en lo que planeaba las palabras siguientes, sus manos manteniéndose enlazadas sobre el regazo. Entonces tomó un poco de aire para exhalar la voz:

—Nuestros cimientos están construidos a partir de esas cicatrices —expresó su observación mientras su espalda tomaba la forma recta del respaldo, pudiendo alzar la mirada y ver el perfil de Will, por el cual no evitó sonreír muy débilmente—. Ese lugar aún no está completo, sin embargo nos hemos asegurado de que realmente son cimientos fuertes.

Ahora mismo lo estaban demostrando; tenían una base en que los nuevos y gloriosos recuerdos decorarían y ensalzarían su obra.

Will mantenía una postura relajada sobre el asiento, su habitual pose con los dos pies plantados sobre el suelo. Momento que aprovechó para colocar sus primeras piedras. Reclinó la cabeza contra el respaldo, a poco que su respiración se acomodaba al golpeteo de los raíles al pasar sobre una unión de vías. Ese leve traqueteo, usado como un metrónomo imbuyó a Will en un estado de relajación que, al momento de abrir los ojos, se encontró en la capilla de Palermo a medio construir. Todavía el sonido del tren se colaba por las vidrieras oscurecidas, como si la luz fuera parte de aquel palacio y aún no era merecedor de tal belleza. Pero algo le faltaba, algo fallaba en aquella realidad. Quizás el apoyo de un mentor, un amigo, pues el techo comenzó a quebrarse y su cabello se llenó de piedra en polvo.

Will se pasó la mano por el ensortijado cabello y frunció el ceño al verse incapaz de mantener por sí mismo aquella fantasía.

Ambos hombres, como si compartieran el mismo patrón de pensamiento, como si compartieran una misma unidad psíquica, se encontraron entre las paredes de una misma ilusión compartida. Casi era Hannibal quien le dio los pasos para llegar a tal visualización, pues desde el principio, el altar de la capilla fue la estancia más especial de ellos dos. Fue allí donde se construyó el perdón, la primera sala compartida en la que sólo había luz, pero también la consolidación de ese sentimiento.

El lituano mantenía su mirada en el perfil de Will, contemplando sus gestos.

—Frente a la _Primavera_ , ante los ojos de Venus, afianzamos nuestra amistad, nuestra unión. Nuestro primer recuerdo de transparencia podría ser la primera estancia que compartamos —siguió hablando Hannibal en lo que atraía al contrario hacia su utópica visión de ellos, del camino que esperaba que hiciesen juntos—. La armonía decoraría las paredes y transmitiría estabilidad a las siguientes edificaciones.

El joven no era capaz de representar a Hannibal en aquel escenario recreado en su mente, pero su voz… su voz resonaba clara y fuerte sobre los muros de granito y piedra labrados y sostenido durante siglos, como una perfecta similitud a lo que deseaban construir. Sobre la calavera labrada en el suelo, allí se hizo inmortal la idea de la amistad que mantenían unidos a los dos hombre. Will rotó sobre sus talones y, donde debiera estar la salida de la capilla, ésta dejó paso a un corredor de la galería de arte. Al final de aquel recorrido se hallaba la _Primavera_. Con la única compañía del sonido de sus pasos, Will atravesó la nave central. Comprobó por encima de su hombro que el camino que dejaba atrás era engullido por las sombras, mientras que la luz se hacía a cada paso que penetraba en la galería de arte.

—Son muros débiles… La estructura…

Will no supo en que momento su propia representación se fundió con la de Lecter, pues comenzó a sentir un miedo aterrador y un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos. Agitadamente, abrió de pronto los ojos. Necesitó unos segundos para verse en el vagón y ver que no se había movido del lugar.

—Puedo verlo… He podido sentirlo…

Esa conexión que Will sentía hacia Hannibal se percibía palpable para el segundo, como un torrente que recorría su espina dorsal con el nombre de la compresión. Aquel hombre de pelo moreno estaba por encima de todo ese saber, por encima del bien y del mal, el comprender que todo se trataba de realidades individuales, mundos propios en los que dos personas decidían compartir. Siempre esperaba algo, de algún modo entendiéndose como la opción correcta; no obstante no había sólo uno, sino varias caminos a los que llegar a un mismo fin. Hannibal poco a poco se iba desprendiendo de la idea de ver a su amigo como una pieza de ajedrez, ahora tornándose como algo más elevado, una pieza con vida propia que podía hacer la jugada a su favor o en su contra, al igual que él podía serlo para Will. Por eso era tan importante esa unión, como un seguro de que no volverían a ser recibidos por el dios de la traición. Y lo que esperaba no se trataba más que de la confianza que sentía hacia el pescador.

—La oscuridad —afirmó Hannibal sin ningún tipo de estremecimiento ante lo que descubriría Will más adelante—. Poco a poco se irán iluminando las estancias conforme avancemos. Los muros serán más sólidos mientras el uno como el otro nos mostremos impertérritos.

El joven ya debía conocer el camino que les depararía en Lituania; la oscuridad y la sangre del pasado.

Finalmente Hannibal se puso en pie y se quitó el abrigo negro, el cual dejó colgando en un gancho junto a la puerta.

—No eches la mirada atrás, Will.

—Aunque quisiera, no podría.

Will dejó que el peso de su cuerpo se inclinase hacía delante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas para esconder entre sus manos el rostro cargado de tensión. Notaba como los músculos de sus facciones reaccionaban bajo el leve masaje que se daba, relajando los músculos bajo la piel.

—Pero yo no soy el que debe mirar atrás en esta ocasión. Emprendemos un viaje de cientos de kilómetros para ver a su yo pasado. A un niño asustado que quedó atrapado en una realidad de la cual dudo que haya salido todavía.

El exagente tenía la certeza de que, cuanto más cerca estuvieran de su hogar, Hannibal se iría retrayendo hasta ser una sombra de lo que realmente era; si ahora mismo Will estuviera frente a su infancia en los astilleros con su padre, sufriría una reacción idéntica. Siempre en movimiento, siempre un muchacho nuevo en clase y pobre como el que más.

Ni uno ni el otro sabían si al llegar al castillo Lecter la reminiscencia del pasado actuaría de forma negativa en el mayor o siquiera el contrario podría controlar la sombra. Hannibal, como psiquiatra, nunca vio práctico el volver al lugar de su infancia, al origen de ese momento que lo hizo diferente a cualquier otro ser humano. No se atrevería a catalogarlo como un punto de inflexión, tampoco un hecho determinante en el que él no tuvo elección sobre sí mismo. Siempre tuvo total conciencia sobre lo que hizo o dejó de hacer, todo en base a un mundo construido en base a la lógica, al arte, la filosofía, poco a poco interiorizándose en su propia mente hasta convertirlo en su doctrina. Ahora, junto a Will, se encontraría con el miedo, el desagradable sentimiento de estar lo más cerca posible del recuerdo.

Will se levantó para quitar la bandolera de la cama que ocuparía Lecter, pues había ocupado gran parte del compartimento. No se preocupó por colocarla, tan sólo en el suelo junto a su litera. Sacó un pantalón y camiseta para dormir durante el trayecto por pura cortesía para su acompañante; si estuviera solo, no tendría reparos en dormir lo más cómodo posible.

—No es terapéutico visitar nuestro lugar de la infancia, pero ayuda a considerar cuán destrozado estás —afirmó el doctor; era eso lo que quería averiguar marchando allí acompañado por la ayuda de Will.

Hubiera sido impulsivo acceder al viaje sin que Will estuviera preparado o al menos no ser consciente de las grandes posibilidades que los sucesos en Lituania podían acarrear. La aceptación vendría de la mano en el momento que Will viera con sus propios ojos el lugar de la infancia de Hannibal. Tras los informes y paupérrimos perfiles escritos por los osados psiquiatras que se atrevieron a indagar en la retorcida realidad del viejo lituano, Will sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión: pobres idiotas que, tratando de seguir la gran estela que dejó el galardonado psiquiatra, consiguieron dejarse en evidencia y demostrar lo que Graham ya sabía, que Hannibal Lecter no entraba en definición conocida. Lo que no le impedía comprenderlo.

El lituano, al colgar su prenda, tomó el cuaderno y lo metió en su bolsa. Después sacó un poco de ropa más ligera para ponerse antes de dormir, la cual dejó sobre los asientos.

—En tu caso, Will... ¿Cuál es ese lugar? —una pregunta complicada, teniendo en cuenta el historial del moreno.

—Yo no tengo un lugar. Tan sólo recuerdos de astilleros con mi padre. Tiempo en los que tenía que preocuparme de seguirlo de ciudad en ciudad… —no pareció importarle cambiarse de ropa frente a él, ni tan siquiera cuando la “sonrisa” de su vientre quedó expuesta por unos segundos al cambiarse de camiseta—. Supongo que me da una ventaja. No tengo lugar al que volver que pueda ser traumático. Y al mismo tiempo, tengo todos con los que he empatizado en algún momento.

Hannibal se encontraba haciendo lo mismo con su propia ropa. Como siempre ordenado, lo que se había quitado lo dobló y lo metió superficialmente en la bolsa, habiéndole restado la misma importancia al acto de cambiarse; había podido ver de reojo la cicatriz del recuerdo. Luego volvió a sentarse en el espacio de los asientos junto a la ventana, en donde planeaba quedarse un rato más a observar el oscuro camino hacia Lituania.

—Vivir en el continuo cambio ha provocado que seas así. Tu situación económica, posteriormente la ausencia de tu padre hasta llegar a la soledad.

Todo por lo que había vivido Will resultaba en una exaltación de su ya innata empatía. Sólo necesitaba ser él y su genética para que un cúmulo de estímulos construyesen la psique del pescador hasta convertirlo en lo que era. Otra persona en sus circunstancias habría sido distinto.

—Cuando miras en retrospección hacia tu infancia, ¿cuál es el recuerdo más agradable y el menos agradable que posees? —preguntó el lituano con la serenidad que lo marcaba, casi mostrando una sonrisa en el placer de conocer más del pasado de Will.

En esencia, el moreno no necesitaba tener un trauma, pero sí una especie de significado para su presente.

En un principio, Will estuvo tentado de desviar la conversación de nuevo a su interlocutor. Las conversaciones con Hannibal consistían en reciprocidad; él daba siempre y cuando su propia curiosidad fuera saciada. Con un hambre voraz el americano sentía que Lecter lo devoraba y en sus tripas lo retorcía hasta convertirlo en algo completamente diferente, que no ajeno, pues todo lo que era, todo lo que alimentaba, era parte de su propio ser enterrado bajo capas de dudosa moralidad.

—No poseo una gran cantidad de recuerdos agradables, pero uno que se mantiene en mi memoria, brillante como un faro en la oscuridad es —su rostro se iluminó por unos segundos gracias a una sonrisa calmada y reconfortante— el recuerdo de mi padre enseñándome a pescar justo después de haber reparado un pequeño bote. Aún recuerdo el olor a grasa del motor…

Pronto aquel recuerdo fue enturbiado por la excesiva curiosidad de Hannibal. En el momento de hablar, su voz sonaba con el timbre del lituano o al menos así lo percibía.

—Podría contarte una historia sobre la pérdida de mi madre, pero la verdad es que no llegué a conocerla. Puede que ése sea un punto de inflexión, pero ¿se puede extrañar algo que nunca se ha tenido?

Era paliativa la anécdota de Will sobre ese recuerdo de la infancia, invitando al lituano a hacer lo mismo con lo que él guardaba agradable de la suya propia. Cuando Hannibal miraba retrospectivamente hacia su pasado, veía marcado un camino en su palacio mental que señalaba la dirección idónea para evadir las reminiscencias negativas; como en un laberinto, realizaba continuos giros hasta hallar el recuerdo que quería.

La sonrisa del moreno casi invitó al mayor a hacer lo mismo ante la imagen de su propio padre y sus entretenidas charlas frente a la chimenea, en mitad de la noche. Y cuando fue el turno de la respuesta que más le interesaba, éste pareció perderse en un supuesto limbo, ennegrecido por la ausencia de una imagen materna.

Hannibal apretó suavemente los labios mientras volvía a juntar las manos sobre el regazo.

—Si somos lo suficientemente imaginativos, sí. Tendemos a llenar las ausencias emocionales con otros elementos para crear una estabilidad —dijo con la mirada cobriza de nuevo en la ventana, en la inexistencia de paisaje debido a la oscuridad—. La empatía te hizo imaginar estar en la situación de otros niños, lo sentiste y creaste una idea de lo que podría haber sido tu madre —no estaba obligado a responder, sin embargo Hannibal quería seguir indagando—. ¿Cómo murió?

Will esperaba que aquel viaje no se convirtiera en un paseo por su propio pasado, una patología compartida con el viejo lituano para cerrar las puertas a los traumas infantiles en un burdo intento de que éstos no afectasen a su yo adulto. Era más que evidente que en ninguno de los dos casos, tanto Hannibal como Will, habían fracasado, pues aquellas cicatrices ocultas en lo más profundo de la psique los hubo moldeado y transformado a lo largo de su vida hasta convertirlos en quiénes eran.

Apoyando contra su litera, Will tamborileó con la palma abierta, buscando unos recuerdos que creía inexistentes, pero para regocijo del psiquiatra, estaban sumergidos en su mente y se hallaban a la espera de ser desenterrados.

—Mi padre no hablaba mucho de ella. Puedo suponer que le resultaba doloroso. Los únicos recuerdos que retengo de mi madre son postrada en una cama y ni siquiera sé si son míos. Es posible que tan sólo sean las fantasías de un niño para darle sentido a la muerte de su madre.

El joven se dejó llevar por el balanceo del tren para terminar sentado nuevamente en el sofá compartido con Lecter. Lo que se hizo evidente fue la ausencia de tristeza, pero un indudable sentimiento de traición, como si no hubiera perdonado aquel prematuro abandono.

—Ahora sería de justicia llevar a cabo nuestro _quid pro quo,_ pero ese momento llegará cuando nos encontremos en tu hogar. No habrá nada que te separe de tus propios fantasmas. Tus muros se verán afectados y tan sólo tendrás mi presencia para anclarte en el presente.

Nada de lo que hablasen, nada de lo que confesasen en ese viaje les haría ganar perspectiva, pero tampoco perderla. Sólo era un camino que emprenderían para conocerse a sí mismos, no para cambiar lo que ya eran. Los años y las condiciones habían moldeado sus mentes, les habían hecho ser lo que son y, la superación de un trauma, si es que se llegaba a dar, sólo se quedaría en eso.

Mientras Will hablaba sobre ese pasado que no sabía si era real o imaginado, Hannibal caviló y reflexionó la idea de si el suyo no estaba manchado con la borrosa subjetividad y la sugestión, tanto los buenos como los malos recuerdos. Su hermana Mischa le había enseñado mucho de sí mismo, a ser quién era en el presente, y la idea de la realidad distorsionada era un tanto conmovedora, como si sus cimientos estuviesen hechos a partir de lo inexistente. Y aún con esa idea, el lituano se veía maravillado por la construcción imperiosa de su mente, en la que asumía todos esa relatividad como parte de sí mismo.

La expresión del mayor se tornó más serena cuando su amigo se sentó a su lado y le habló como una vez lo hizo con él. Una sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó y giró la cabeza un poco para mirarle.

—Es curioso cómo la situación se torna del revés entre nosotros —recordaba el pasado en el que Hannibal se encargó de ser su aporte de estabilidad, ahora permitiendo que fuese Will ser eso para él—. Nunca hubiese esperado encontrarme en esta circunstancia.

Y se presentó como una sorpresa que rápido abrazó, pese al desagradable futuro que esperaba en Lituania.

—Me reconforta pensar que todo lo que soy, mi manera de pensar, mi empatía... no es más que un producto de casualidades que se fueron dando a lo largo de mi vida. Ya desde niño construía muros basándome en lo que asimilaba de quienes me rodeaban —Will por un momento aparentó el aspecto de meses atrás, confuso con un peso de miedo en sus palabras—. Y descubrí que todo lo que soy no es más que el reflejo de aquellos a los que he estudiado —se perdía en la psique de todos aquellos que por una razón u otra pasearon por su mente, se desvanecía en un mar y desaparecía para siempre—. Adopto tu punto de vista con el mismo gusto con el que me invitas a entrar en tu palacio mental. Camino por tus pasillos al amparo de tu protección. —como un sacerdote escuchando una confesión, Will susurraba los secretos al oído del doctor sin apenas acercarse físicamente—. Es el momento de descubrirte, Hannibal. Es el momento de caer en los pozos oscuros de tu mente, los cuales decoran los cuartos y alcobas de tu mente. Pero no temas, esta vez no estarás sólo.

La pregunta rondaba la cabeza del lituano, siempre la misma, del porqué Will actuaba así. Esa predilección por el prójimo, fundiéndose en la mente ajena hasta no haber poco más que un reflejo de sí mismo. Y resultaba que aquel hombre parecía vivir por eso. Por mucho que hubiese detestado ese don, al fin le encontraba un uso con el que se sentía cómodo. Usó su empatía para ayudar a los demás, exponiendo entonces ese maravilloso deseo altruista. Ahora Hannibal lo veía de otro modo, veía a Will a gusto a su lado, sacrificando un poco de su identidad por un amigo. ¿Era en ese momento Will consciente del sentimiento de paz que tal idea provocaba en el mayor? Veía la aceptación de sí mismo, de su empatía, y encontrando placer en ello. Quería pensar que fue autor de esa transformación interior, que daba paso a la posibilidad de ese presente que estaban viviendo. Las palabras no parecían ser necesarias entonces mientras percibía la tranquila compañía de Will por los pasillos de su palacio mental, envolviéndole con el aura del arrobo y la concordia. La llegada a casa le obligaría a pasear por esas alcobas en medio de la oscuridad, sin embargo la reminiscencia de ese abrazo de humanidad que ahora lo arropaba funcionaría como una vela en el camino. Esperaba que su amigo le ayudara a mantenerla ardiendo.

La mirada del lituano fue suficiente para transmitir que aceptaba las condiciones de ese futuro, su confianza, y una vez más, se desvió en el horizonte de la oscuridad que le proporcionaba la ventana. No siempre los silencios eran incómodos y, cuando se trataba de Hannibal, bien podían tener un millar de significados. Will no tuvo más que girar ligeramente el rostro para ver el reflejo del lituano en el cristal y comprobar aquella expresión. Lo había visto enfadado, sonriendo, en los momentos más aterradores en los cuales Will no hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego por su supervivencia, pero lo que el cristal revelaba no era el hombre que hasta ahora había visto.

Su parte más humana estaba quedando desvelada para el exagente. Sus arrugas marcadas bajo la tenue luz de lectura inspiraban un sentimiento de tristeza en el más joven, cual no trataba de eliminar, permitiéndose acercarse de una manera más íntima al doctor.

—Hannibal —colocó su mano sobre el hombro contrario para llamar su atención y sacarlo de aquel estado de ensoñación—. Deberías descansar, ambos. Sospecho que no tendremos descansos reparadores al lugar al que vamos. Si ni siquiera en nuestros sueños podremos estar a salvo, no es mala idea coger algo de fuerzas.

La mano del moreno lo sacó un instante de ese momento consigo mismo, despegando su atención de la ventana para dársela a él. Sus ojos se movieron levemente en la dirección del hombro tocado, escuchándole al mismo tiempo.

—En un momento voy —aseguró el lituano con voz calma, en lo que volvía la mirada a la oscura ventana.

Antes de dormir Hannibal siempre trataba de tener sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos bien ordenados para descansar. Aquel día albergó momentos especiales que debían ser atesorados en su palacio, al fin decorando las estancias con la reminiscencia de Will Graham, casi tan próximo a la alcoba principal como lo había estado minutos antes.

Will se levantó, acercándose a la litera superior, y se impulsó con los brazos para sentarse y posteriormente tumbarse. Un acto reflejo le llevó a colocar una mano sobre su estómago, dejándola sobre la cicatriz que atravesaba su vientre.

Con la manos aún sujetas en el regazo y tras escuchar a su compañero acomodarse en su cama, Hannibal se dispuso a hacer lo propio, levantándose de su asiento para apagar la luz del habitáculo y acabar tumbado sobre la litera de abajo. Luego se cobijó bajo la sábana que incluía y se mantuvo boca arriba, observando con la tenue luz nocturna el somier de la cama superior, donde Will dormía. Cerró los ojos y el hombre se dejó llevar por el sueño de esa noche. Éste llegó pronto y, a pesar de las profundas reflexiones que hizo sobre el pasado antes de caer dormido, esa noche ambos habían indagado demasiado en el pasado como para poder evadir el recuerdo y controlar el subconsciente.

Por otro lado, el menor miró por última vez la hora de su reloj de pulsera con la ayuda de la luz de la luna, poco más de las tres de la madrugada, y el paisaje exterior no había cambiado nada. Total oscuridad con pequeños tintes de color plateado proveniente del satélite.

Todo resultaba distinto y a la vez igual a los momentos que compartieron en el pasado, sólo que los papeles se habían invertido. El viaje a Lituania se prolongaría hasta la noche siguiente, permitiendo a ambos hombres tener unas horas más en las que decidirían si aprovecharlas en conversaciones o en reflexionar en silencio el inminente futuro.

***

Hannibal vivía la reminiscencia de su pasado, primero pisando el frío suelo de los patios del castillo, cogido de la mano de su hermana para llevarla a orillas de la poza, donde el agua quedaba estancada en las épocas de lluvia abundante. Pero en el camino, la niña perdía gravidez y su cuerpo empezaba a despedazarse, emitiendo un intenso olor a carne cocinada. Hannibal que no sabía si se sentía niño o adulto en ese momento, se estremeció ante la visión y, con un desesperado e incontrolado deseo de comérsela, se lanzó a los restos de su propia hermana al acecho de quien la mató, a lo lejos, entre risas estrafalarias y burlescas.

Las construcciones de Will sobre el lugar de procedencia de Hannibal se veían enturbiadas por las propias vivencias del psiquiatra. Con tan solo la experiencia vivida por el viejo lituano, las historias narradas en confidencia y su propia perversión de estar, Will lo imaginaba como un lugar frio y oscuro, donde la nieve cubría los cadáveres dejados atrás; pero la sangre... la sangre siempre aparecía. Allí por dónde se atrevió a caminar, Las pisadas revelaban la presencia de líquido carmesí oculto bajo capas de nieve pura, pervertida por aquellos que yacían bajo sus pies. Y en medio del bosque, enredado en las ramas, Hannibal estaba ensartado con las propias ramas y una maraña de cornamentas.

Will abrió los ojos sin alterarse, ni tan siquiera hizo un mínimo sonido. Ahora incluso, apreciaba la belleza en sus sueños. El miedo había sido sustituido por el gusto y la apreciación del arte allí donde tan sólo Lecter y él encontraban belleza. Se recostó de lado volviendo a mirar la hora del reloj: cuatro y cuarto.

Los ojos del lituano acabaron abriéndose, sintiendo cómo el corazón le palpitaba acelerado, pero no alborotándole del sitio. Aún seguía siendo de noche y el estoicismo del hombre le volvió a calmar de la pesadilla, cobijándose mejor en las sábanas. Era ya una pregunta que se formulaba, la de no saber qué sería de él cuando se encontrara en su castillo con el pasado.

 


	3. Conductismo

Tanto para el uno como para el otro, las pesadillas de Hannibal pasaron inadvertidas de manera consciente, pero Will sabía por su propia experiencia que raro hubiera sido para el lituano pasar una noche sin éstas.

Al despertar, cuando despuntaba el alba y la anaranjada luz del sol se colaba dentro del habitáculo, Graham se enderezó, dejando los pies colgando al borde de su cama. El paisaje se había vuelto como el de sus pesadillas compartidas, extensiones de nieve entre árboles y bosque, viéndose cada poco los retazos de algún pueblo y señales de vida humana.

Antes de bajarse, Will se inclinó sobre la litera, mirando al lituano que parecía todavía dormir. Le tomó prestado la bata que asomaba de su maleta y aprovechó esos minutos para pasarse por el vagón de la cafetería y traer café. Seguramente Hannibal lo agradecería y si no, al menos se quitaría esa clásica pesadez matutina.

El sueño de Hannibal no se caracterizaba exactamente por ser pesado, tampoco demasiado ligero, pero era muy probable encontrarlo despierto incluso a horas en las que debía estar durmiendo. En ese caso lo fue, pero estar en la cama y con los ojos aún cerrados pudo haber confundido a Will, a quien escuchó bajar de su litera, tomar algo de su maleta y salir del habitáculo. Habiendo ignorado pues la noche de pesadillas, el mayor abandonó su cobijo para espabilar del sueño. No era algo que le costara en particular y a los pocos segundos ya se encontraba tan despierto como si llevara dos horas de actividad.

El moreno no estaba y Lecter pudo comprobar que había tomado su bata para ir, seguramente, a por el desayuno. Mientras regresaba o no, el lituano había vuelto a su lugar, al lado de la ventana donde contemplaba el paisaje alejarse frente sus ojos. Desde ese lado del vagón podía verse el sol naciente, con sus rayos anaranjados iluminando los bordes de las alargadas nubes del horizonte.

Pocos minutos después apareció Will junto a un asistente de viaje cargado con una pequeña bandeja. El joven educadamente pidió permiso para entrar, dejando la bandeja sobre el camastro de Will. Hannibal agradeció al asistente las molestias por traer la bandeja, después se despidió, deseándole un buen día de trabajo. Luego el empleado abandonó el habitáculo tras una propina torpemente ofrecida por Graham.

—Pensaba que seguías durmiendo. Espero haber acertado: café y tostadas.

Will tomó la bandeja para colocársela sobre los muslos cuando se sentó frente a Hannibal, dejando de hablar tras ver su rictus. A diferencia del elegante hombre, Will guardaba un escrupuloso aspecto de recién levantado, incluso con las marcas de la almohada sobre su mejilla.

Hannibal, por otro lado, se mantuvo en su asiento al tiempo en que observaba a Will acomodarse frente a él con la bandeja de ese desayuno tan apetecible. Ciertamente, en los trenes no preparaban la mejor comida, pero en esos momentos era lo único que se podían permitir.

—Un desayuno clásico. Claro, has acertado.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que ha sucedido esta noche? No te he oído emitir sonido alguno, pero reconozco los malos despertares y las respiraciones agitadas de las pesadillas —podría estar a punto de jugársela y cruzar, otra vez, la barrera de la osadía que lindaba con la grosería, pero se lanzó— ¿Mischa...?

Una sonrisa poco duró en el semblante del mayor mientras sujetaba en sus manos la taza de café muy caliente. Los ojos cobrizos de Lecter, como si volvieran al espacio de otro mundo, circularon por las formas del recipiente; sus dedos acariciaban muy lentamente la porcelana. La pregunta osada de Will lo hacía estar más abstraído, tratando de controlar ese recuerdo y observarlo de un modo estoico. Su sueño, aunque nada parecido con la realidad, era un modo de empezar a asimilar ese traumático pasado.

—Mischa siempre ha invadido mis sueños con su lado más afable y su lado más influyente —respondió antes de darle un pequeño trago al café.

Will estaba siendo, de hecho, demasiado osado, pero la grosería estaba dibujada con matices y dimensiones muy distintas. Su amigo podía atravesar esos límites sin violarlos, como estaba haciendo en ese instante. Le había dado la opción de responder o no, eliminando cualquier gesto maleducado en su comportamiento.

El joven sentía cómo, a medida que su viaje le acercaba al pasado de Hannibal, éste se dejaba arrastrar más por los oscuros pensamientos y recuerdos que gobernaban su mente. Nunca había visto a Lecter en aquel estado, sumido en los pensamientos y recuerdos más antiguos, guardados en las alcobas más recónditas de su palacio mental. Como su apoyo, no podía permitir que el lituano se perdiera en ellos, asumiendo de manera inmediata el papel que el propio psiquiatra tuvo no mucho tiempo atrás para él mismo.

—Hannibal, no permitas que los recuerdos gobiernen tus pensamientos. Incluso en los fosos más profundos, dónde la oscuridad no nos permite ver, tenemos un faro que nos guía de vuelta a la superficie. Hannibal… —la intensidad en las palabras de Will era más que palpable; se sentía en la obligación de evitar que se perdiera—. Permíteme ser tus remos ahora.

Apoyada sobre los muslos del más joven, la bandeja ahora reposaba en el asiento de al lado y él abrazaba con sus dedos la cálida taza de café, otorgando más fuerza a su ofrecimiento e inclinándose más cerca de su amigo. Sus palabras resonaban en la cabeza del lituano, quien en ese momento no prestaba atención a lo que había frente a él. Su gran poder de visualización ocupaba prácticamente su visión y, aunque era consciente de que delante de sus ojos se encontraba su amigo, sólo podía ver el salón de su casa en la oscuridad.

Las labios de Hannibal volvieron a tragar el café a pesar de lo caliente que estaba y, tras tomar un profundo y silencioso suspiro, consiguió evadir ese recuerdo con un simple recordatorio por parte de su compañero. Seguía recto en su sitio y sus dedos se percataron de lo caliente que estaba la porcelana y su contenido. Incluso la lengua se le había irritado un poco con el contacto del líquido.

—Empiezo a perder el contacto con la realidad —dijo el mayor con la mirada puesta sobre la taza, sosteniéndola con especial cuidado. De algún modo, pretendía ir avisando a Will de lo que muy posiblemente ocurriría a la llegada—. ¿Recuerdas cómo una vez fui esos remos?

Una pregunta que trataba de rememorar el pasado para hacer uso de ese conocimiento en el presente. Hannibal confiaba plenamente en ese ancla que sería Will, la que no le dejaría adentrarse en el recuerdo, sólo observar a una distancia prudencial. Y Will lo recordaba con la misma claridad de un arroyo de agua cristalina, pues las porciones de recuerdos con Hannibal quedaron grabados a fuego dentro de su cabeza.

—Lo recuerdo y entiendo que ahora es mi turno de ser los tuyos.

Abandonando su propia taza ante tal conmovedora escena, Will la dejó sobre la bandeja para acercar sus manos a la taza del contrario. Al tacto era realmente cálido, llegando a ser molesto; no comprendía como el lituano podía seguir manteniéndola entre sus manos sin quemarse, incluso sin realizar ningún gesto al beber. Éso no le impidió arrebatársela con sumo mimo.

—Hannibal, es fácil perderse en un mundo de fantasía cuando no somos capaces de asumir ciertos recuerdos, los cuales pueden llegar a ser traumáticos —y usando sus mismas expresiones, le dio un consejo que el propio psiquiatra le dio una vez—. Cuando te veas superado por los recuerdos, por las circunstancias que ni tú mismo puedas controlar, tan sólo debes cerrar los ojos, dejar caer la cabeza y sumergirte en un arroyo de aguas tranquilas.

Will acarició las yemas de su compañero al dejar la porcelana junto a la suya, notando la molestia de una quemadura sobre ellas. Hasta ese momento Hannibal no se percató de la desagradable irritación que poseía en toda la piel palmar. Aún así, no era algo que le hiciese estremecerse ni demostrarlo con un gesto. Del mismo modo que Will, sólo se acarició el dorso de cada mano, comparando el contraste de temperatura entre interior y exterior.

Al fin la mirada del mayor recobró su consciencia y éstos observaron el presente que le evocaba la silueta del moreno.

—¿Te sentirías responsable de mí una vez nos encontremos con las sombras de mi hogar? —inquirió el lituano.

Lecter trataba de buscar una razón práctica por la cual Will expresó aquéllo. Hannibal seguiría tal consejo por el apego que sentía hacía él. Conocía perfectamente cómo desconectar del presente y del pasado, pero requería de alguien para que tal desconexión no fuera total. Por eso tal pregunta era tan importante de ser respondida, pues muy probablemente dependería de lo que él le hiciera saber, ya que su única opción era la de confiar en la amistad que los volvió a unir. Y después de todo, seguía preguntándose si Will no estaría aprovechando la inminente ocasión para persuadirlo de actuar de un modo u otro.

—La responsabilidad que recae sobre mí se extiende desde tu persona hasta los propios crímenes perpetrados por ti. Desde Abigail hasta los que fueron cometidos en el tiempo antes de conocernos.

Will tenía miles de razones por las que mentirle, engañarlo, desear matarlo y al mismo tiempo protegerlo. La verdadera complicación para Hannibal era saber si en esos instantes estaba siendo sincero o mentía, mas sus actos daban a entender que su empatía le había hecho conectar con el lituano de una manera tan profunda que el propio Graham sentía el peso de la responsabilidad aplastando su cuerpo.

—La curiosidad y la misma amistad que nos une me obligan a permanecer a tu lado y así lo haré. Juntos recorreremos los ornamentados pasillos, en donde la música suena alta y clara para ahogar los gritos que provienen dentro de las alcobas —continuó Will.

El moreno percibía las dudas y el _¿miedo?_ Un estado vulnerable del cual pocas veces o nunca lo había visto en él. Era como estar frente a un pequeño animal herido, presentado como una oportunidad para aplastarlo o arroparlo entre sus manos.

Hannibal tenía razones para dudar por los hechos del pasado, pero éstos no debían resultar una nube oscura entre ellos después de las palabras de perdón. Éstas implicaban la aceptación del pasado y el olvido para seguir adelante. Hannibal, como Will, estaba obligado a cumplir con su palabra para conciliar la profunda amistad que los arrastró hasta ese momento. Aún así, lo dicho por su amigo resultaba... confuso, sin embargo no indagó. Lecter preferiría esperar a que el moreno se delatara en el camino de la fidelidad o en el de la traición; las preguntas en ese instante serían completamente inútiles y las obvió.

La mirada del lituano se situó sobre sus propias manos que acariciaban la tela del pantalón ligero, percibiendo lo irritadas que tenía las manos. Después regresó profundamente hacia el moreno, inquisitivo.

—En cuanto estemos allí, la música no silenciará las alcobas de la muerte y el dolor —ni por mucho que se evadiera en su propio palacio mental. El único hecho de ver su hogar le haría transportarse al más oscuro pasillo de su psique—. Sólo tendré un pequeño cirio, yo perdido en tinieblas y lamentos. Todo dependerá de esa llama, de si me otorgará la oportunidad de encontrarme o se apagará, abandonándome en mí mismo.

Finalmente Hannibal se veía más consciente en el presente que en los recónditos rincones de su mente, volviendo a sus continuos y entramados pensamientos.

—Cuando nos encontremos frente a las puertas de esas alcobas y los gritos desgarren tu alma, atronando tu mente y viéndose superado por dichos recuerdos, tan sólo tendrás que tener presente una cosa: en la oscuridad no estarás solo.

Pues Hannibal se había asegurado de caminar con Will en sus momentos más oscuros y, a pesar de la total oscuridad y la incertidumbre, siempre fue capaz de encontrar el camino guiado por la voz del lituano, o la pequeña luz que emitía como un faro en una noche de aguas revueltas. Pero por más que Will pudiera asegurar su presencia con meras palabras, llegaría el momento en el que el joven tuviera que demostrarlo o terminar por desmoronar los cimientos en los que se había construido el psiquiatra. Y en ello Hannibal confiaría durante todo el viaje y la estancia en su castillo, si es que era capaz de aguantar allí sin terminar enajenado por su propio pasado. Ésa era la opción que debía evitarse a toda costa, la que esperaba que Will evitara.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, en los que Lecter maquinaba los futuros posibles y el futuro que quería, éste disfrutó del olor del café que había envuelto el habitáculo y, tras una sutil pero profunda mirada al contrario, volvió hacia la ventana. El paisaje sorprendiéndole con una mayor claridad, los colores avivándose como le gustaría que esa parte de su palacio mental estuviese.

—Sólo me conformaría con tu compañía, Will, y con lo que supone ésta para mí. —confesó al apoyar el codo sobre el pequeño saliente que enmarcaba el cristal de la ventana—. Pues pedir que se iluminen todas esas alcobas sería imposible —¿y vivir con ello como algo más? Éso era como asumir que la taza no se recompondría jamás y no estaba dispuesto a la rendición—. ¿Qué esperas conseguir una vez hayas explorado cada una de esas estancias?

Will quería estar más cómodo sobre el pequeño e incómodo asiento y retiró la bandeja; de ese modo pudo subir los pies, apoyándose con el brazo sobre su propia rodilla. El moreno veía a Lecter perdido en el contrastado paisaje, donde los colores parecían más vivos y las sombras capaces de engullir cualquier cosa.

—Espero verte a ti. No espero ver lo que te ocurrió, no espero encontrarme con la revelación del motivo de quién eres. Tan sólo espero entender... Allí veré a Mischa con mis propios ojos; allí tu dolor será el mío… —cerró los ojos cuando, a través de una nube, el rayo de sol golpeó la cara del moreno, cegándole durante unos breves segundos—. Un antes y un después, tu principio y posiblemente mi final... Y puede que esté bien así.

Hannibal sólo esperaba que Will no acabara cayendo en el mismo abismo en el que él intentaba no caer. ¿No sería aquéllo arriesgar mucho por un amigo? Las últimas palabras dedicadas del moreno sonaron demasiado apagadas en la mente del lituano, quien trataba de interpretar el significado. Su gesto tal vez se vio algo ofendido, pero que ocultó con un simple endurecimiento de la expresión.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del compartimento, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Will, pero Hannibal no salió de esa continua meditación, evidenciando el posible desenlace. Al parecer alguien se había colado en el tren y el revisor realizaba una inspección de billetes. El lituano sólo saludó y le entregó su billete, el cual guardaba en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo. Éste fue verificado sin problemas y pasó al turno de Will Graham.

En lo que el chequeo se realizaba, el mayor se acercó a la bandeja y se bebió el café, ya un poco más frío que antes, permitiéndole beberlo sin quemarse. Tenía un oído puesto en lo que hablaba el encargado, dándole razones para mantenerse en guardia.

—Es muy común que ocurran este tipo de incidentes en viajes largos. No se alarmen y disfruten del viaje —dijo el supervisor.

Will no se caracterizaba por tener los educados y refinados modales de Hannibal y lo más curioso de todo era la increíble capacidad del lituano para ignorar todo ello proveniente del muchacho. El joven se apresuró a buscar entre sus pertenencias el esquivo pasaje y, entre todo el desastre que era su pequeña bandolera, no encontraba el billete.

—Deme un minuto. Lo he tenido que poner por algún lado.

—No se alarme, señor.

Mientras el revisor esperaba al descuidado muchacho, un segundo revisor apareció por la puerta, hablando en susurros con el primero.

Con la taza de porcelana en la mano, Hannibal permaneció observando la ventana mientras los revisores, más que nada, hiciesen su trabajo en lo que respectaba a Will.

—Aquí está, ¿tienen problemas?

Will cedió el documento.

—Descuide caballero, ésto es más habitual de lo que la empresa le gustaría asumir. Lo último que queremos es que sufran retraso alguno.

Tan pronto como fue revisado el documento, ambos hombre desaparecieron tras la puerta.

En esos momentos la mente del lituano discurría demasiado entre sí mismo, su compañero, el viaje, su hogar, aquellos dos supervisores... incluso su vida en Florencia. Tal vez llegaba ese momento en que la entropía resultaba evidente e imparable. Sólo esperó a que se fueran para acabar posando la taza vacía sobre la bandeja con cuidado, girándose parcialmente en donde el moreno permanecía, junto a la puerta. Sólo fue una mirada, apreciándolo ataviado con su propia bata, hasta que regresó a la naturaleza del otro lado del cristal.

—Tienes dudas sobre el viaje, sobre ti, sobre tus capacidades de soportarlo, sobre mí... Me pregunto hasta qué punto esas dudas no se traducirán en un cuchillo desgarrando mi carne.

—Lo mismo me pregunto. Eres tan cambiante como la luna —dijo el lituano con puro estoicismo mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, golpeándole con la indiferencia, pero a la vez resentido de que ese perpetuo cambio fuese su propia debilidad.

Pero Will había acertado en las fantasías que inundaron la mente del lituano en cuestión de segundos, en las que no usaba precisamente un cuchillo para desgarrarlo.

—¿No es precisamente eso lo que tanto aprecias de mi personalidad? Mi empatía... Algo que consigue que pueda ser cualquiera, como si aquéllo no fuera una novedad. Y me atrevo a aventurarme a que para ti no eres más que un muchacho triste, con una diversidad de enrevesados gustos y exquisito paladar, que usa mi habilidad para desechar lo más oscuro y pervertido de tu propia personalidad para hacerla mía.

El moreno fue a reunirse con su amigo junto a la ventana, dejando caer la frente contra el frío cristal. El paisaje hubo cambiado radicalmente desde el día anterior. Excepto por el bosque dónde tenía su casa y los lugares a los que había viajado con el FBI, aquel lugar parecía tan virgen que la presencia de Hannibal parecía limitarse a la propia presencia del tren.

En ningún momento de la conversación el lituano se dignó a mirarle a la cara, sólo cuando Will terminó de hablar.

—Pronto las dudas se despejarán y tendrás la certeza de mis intenciones, incluso de las tuyas propias… Y sabremos si finalmente mi piel vuelve a ser un lienzo para tus pinceladas —finalizó el más joven.

En ese entonces los ojos indiferentes de Hannibal lo escrutaron, como si así pudiese averiguar sus propósitos, aunque al parecer ninguno de los dos se libraba de sus propias dudas. Era curioso cómo, de un momento a otro, la situación se volvía tensa y ambigua en comparación con la reinada confianza y claridad de antes.

El gesto del mayor se tornó algo más duro y atacó con el silencio antes de girarse y acercarse a coger su abrigo. Después terminó al colocarse los zapatos que usaría para salir del habitáculo de ese último vagón.

—Sigue disfrutando del desayuno, Will.

Sus palabras no sonaron con enfado, ni con resentimiento. Ni siquiera lo estaba en el sentido de la palabra, pero sí que existía una frustración por lo que no podía controlar del todo.

Lecter abandonó la habitación con suma tranquilidad y cerró para darle su espacio a Will. Graham observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Hannibal desaparecía tras la puerta y su sombra tras el cristal ahumado con el que éste estaba decorado. En algo le daba la razón al lituano: sería un viaje extremadamente largo como para no poder gozar de momentos a solas.

Ambos sabían que ambos necesitarían un tiempo para pensar y reordenar sus acciones futuras. Lo único que había en contra de Hannibal era que, una vez en casa, no sería completamente consciente de sí mismo.

***

En cuanto Will estuvo con el departamento todo para él, se cambió de ropa y extrajo de la bolsa una pequeña cajetilla. No estaba permitido fumar en todo el tren, pero ya encontraría el modo. Enfundado en su abrigo, se paseó hasta el último vagón y allí forzó la puerta para salir al exterior.

—Todo parece sacado de otra época.

Un comentario que quedó para él solo y la compañía del frío helado. Apoyado contra la barandilla metálica de aquella reliquia que se atrevían a llamar tren, Will permaneció observando el brillo de los raíles a su paso y cómo lo tentaban a desaparecer, pero por el contrario, en esa ocasión, parecía que se mantenía frente al peligro inminente, dispuesto a ser arrastrado y ver hasta dónde podría llegar todo aquello.

***

En el tiempo en que el exagente se vistió y tomó su marcha hacia el pequeño mirador del último vagón, Hannibal permaneció inadvertido por casi cualquiera de los pasajeros con los que se cruzó hasta llegar a los baños. Allí se evadió por un momento y detuvo el mecanismo que hacía funcionar cada una de las partes de su mente, como una pequeña tregua. Se aseó frente al espejo mientras el agua le renovaba sus pensamientos para esa noche. Confiaba en que llegarían de madrugada al mismo castillo si alquilaban un coche en la capital y tomaban su rumbo a solas por la carretera, aunque sólo se trataba de una simple posibilidad.

Lecter salió nuevamente al pasillo y, al final de éste, detrás del pequeño ventanal de la puerta que daba al exterior, pudo distinguir la silueta de Will. Con el pecho oprimiéndole un instante, el lituano, algo severo, se vio tentado a avanzar hasta esa puerta. En su mente se le apareció una imagen imposible de ignorar, casi reconfortante. Recreándose en su propia imaginación, el moreno caía a las vías del tren con un simple empujón, algo que le ahorraría todo el posible mal que le causaría con bastante seguridad. Le daría pues otro trayecto a su diseño para poder enderezarlo hacia la dirección que quería.

Absorto por el maravilloso paisaje, Will permanecía fuera de su propia mente. Aquel lugar encendía la imaginación del joven que, jugando con el humo del cigarro, quedaba ajeno a los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en la mente de Hannibal, quien fantaseaba al otro lado de la puerta. Mas incluso a metros de distancia podía intuir su presencia. Will dejó el cigarro entre sus labios y, sufriendo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, se giró sobre sí mismo para mirar directamente a la puerta, a la altura dónde estarían los ojos del lituano. Era cuestión de tiempo que el joven le percibiese al otro lado de la puerta, como si captase su esencia con la simple intuición; era una extraña conexión con la que, tanto uno como el otro, estaban atados.

—¿Hannibal?

Will posó la mano en la manivela y la abrió de un ligero empujón, encontrándose con el contrario y su mirada desencajada por sus propios deseos. La expresión del mayor se mantuvo impasible, casi ajeno a lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos, sólo deleitándose en la imagen de ver caer a Will y sentir cómo se disipaban sus propias dudas.

De repente, sacando a Lecter de sus pensamientos, una corriente de aire frío inundó el pasillo del vagón y un seco olor a tabaco lo llevó a observar al pescador con un poco más de transigencia. Lentamente Hannibal caminó hasta la posición del moreno, mostrándose algo más inexpresivo que en instantes anteriores y le ayudó a mantener la puerta abierta.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a fumar?

Estaba completamente seguro de que no lo hacía antes de abandonara Estados Unidos, ni un recuerdo de aquel característico olor en su casa o en la ropa. Por eso fue una sorpresa; no sabría decir si le disgustaba o no, pero ese tabaco que fumaba en concreto olía rotundamente a barato. Era casi tan desagradable, o incluso más, que ese aftershave. Como era de esperar, cualquier olor que no fuera un refinado y de exquisita exclusividad no era de su agrado.

Por si Hannibal deseaba acompañarlo, Will se retiró de la puerta, sonriendo por el mero recuerdo del olor tan característico que tanto detestaba el contrario.

El lituano decidió el pasar al exterior junto a Will, cerrando la puerta para no dejar que entrara más humo al pasillo. Después se mantuvo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, observando cómo el paisaje frío se alejaba hasta desaparecer en el horizonte... luego apareciendo uno nuevo para volver a desaparecer.

—Es desagradable, ¿verdad? No sabría decirte. Me desperté en el hospital con una sensación en el cuerpo que poco podía describir y uno de los celadores me encontró deambulando por los pasillos. Me dio un cigarrillo y pareció calmarme... No puedo decir que sea lo más sano, pero junto al whisky da muy buenos resultados.

Will se preocupó por que el humo llegara a molestarlo, colocándose contra la barandilla metálica. Desde ahí, el aire golpeaba contra su revoltoso cabello, despertándolo del todo.

—Resulta irónico que un sanitario recomiende a un paciente algo así —hizo una mueca, más serio que de costumbre.

Hannibal notaba la brisa fría y el leve aroma amargo de ese tabaco, insultando a su sentido olfativo.

—Aunque es otro remedio al estrés, como lo puede ser un barbitúrico —continuó Lecter.

El mayor permaneció ligeramente apoyado en el barandal de la izquierda, notando cómo el viento le descolocaba el pelo por completo, al igual que a Will. Luego se asomó un poco, sólo para observar las vías y el terreno que dejaban atrás.

—Supongo que es lo que te puedes permitir —dijo, pensando en que una pipa y un whisky Dalmore resultaría una alternativa más distinguida para Will.

Pero el whisky barato y tabaco de liar eran la marca de identidad del moreno y quedaba plasmada en su aroma allí por donde pasaba, expuesta y dispuesta a ser recogida por el lituano con tal fino sentido. Era como si Will disfrutase sacar de sus casillas al lituano en ese sentido y, en parte, así era. Una buena técnica para distraer al mayor del destino donde su viaje los llevaba. Acababa de conseguir que Hannibal se centrase en aquel olor a rancio y no en lo que les estaba esperando al final del camino.

—Trabajaste en urgencias de un hospital. Me sorprende que no te fijaras en esa clase de cosas. Te aseguró que éramos unos cuantos los que abrazamos la terapia que el celador nos ofreció.

Difícil era saber si Hannibal era consciente de las intenciones de Will al evadirlo de los pensamientos del futuro; sólo se sabía que estaba algo más centrado en la conversación, recordando sus años en el ala quirúrgica del hospital. El haber visto, no sólo celadores, sino a enfermeros y médicos ofreciendo tabaco a pacientes, fue su caso en más de una ocasión realmente, y el saber que se hacía con bastante frecuencia también. Hannibal se preguntaba si les hacía sentir poderosos el poder influenciar así a sus propios pacientes; ni siquiera se insultaría a sí mismo comparándose con ellos, pues no había nada parecido entre lo que sus intenciones guardaban.

Apoyado sobre la barandilla, Will procuraba tirar la ceniza en el pequeño _cenicero_ protegido del viento entre sus manos. Aquel era el lugar importante para Hannibal; qué grosería más grande sería lanzar la porquería al suelo.

—Sé que dirás que no, pero por cortesía...

Graham le ofreció el pequeño paquete por si deseaba acompañarlo.

La mirada de Lecter se desvió hacía la mano del moreno, que le ofrecía el tabaco como si se tratara de ese celador.

—¿Considerarías una negación como una grosería? —preguntó al fin sin la misma seriedad que antes.

Will ya sabía que, con esa pregunta, no daba intención de considerar su ofrecimiento. Aún así, Hannibal habría aceptado fumar desde otro soporte con más clase que un cigarro que, por lo que veía, estaban hechos por el mismo Will.

—Desde luego que no, Hannibal. Se trataba de una cortesía. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ésto te resulta... vulgar.

Lejos de ser una crítica, Will puntualizaba los exquisitos gustos del psiquiatra. Claro que visto desde ese punto de vista, su propia oferta fue una estupidez.

Con la yema de los dedos, apagó la colilla; sus manos estaban acostumbradas al trabajo manual y al castigo del clima que tenía en su rancho de Wolf Trap. No tiró el cigarro fuera del tren y el joven, cuidadoso y educado con las hermosas vistas, extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño plástico donde guardó la porquería y ésta de vuelta al bolsillo. Hannibal no pudo evitar apreciar el detalle de Will, éste consciente del daño y del insulto que eso podría causarle a tan bello paisaje. Fue un punto a favor para él.

—Tenía la opción de pastillas e incluso me ofrecieron intravenosas... La verdad, las deseché al instante —dijo Will con una sonrisa.

Una pequeña broma que estaba seguro que Lecter cazaría al vuelo, pues por supuesto, su experiencia con esas sustancias le recordaban en exceso a su tiempo en prisión a manos de Chilton. Y las sesiones poco ortodoxas con Hannibal.

Hannibal se permitió el sonreír un poco. Su mentón se alzó como si así pudiese sentir más plácidamente el viento que le mecía el cabello rubio oscuro y cenizo, sujetando una mano alrededor de la recia y antigua balaustrada.

—Tampoco puedes negar que tales recursos funcionaron bien en su momento —continuó el lituano el mismo humor hasta que giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle desde su posición.

Recordar aquello era como mirar hacia atrás, a un tiempo lejano en el que hubo buenos momentos, unos que Will no tenía por qué ver así, pero Hannibal los veía como los pasos de su aprendiz hacia el camino del esplendor. ¿Cómo no recordar aquello con buenos ojos y con pleno orgullo? Cierto que no acabó como esperaba, pero el camino había vuelto a enderezarse en línea recta... por el momento. Todo había quedado olvidado: las mentiras, la mutua manipulación, el intento recíproco de cambiarse o destruirse por el camino... Toda aquella sucesión de acontecimientos dieron paso al perdón mutuo o al menos a la intencionalidad de esta.

—El recuerdo del pasado hace preguntarme por Jack y Alana... ¿Cómo están? —preguntó el lituano desde el sincero interés, obviando el hecho de que querrían verlo entre rejas o incluso muerto.

—¿Alana y Jack? Quedó todo atrás, pero ellos no han olvidado y mucho menos perdonado —pues uno de los mencionados se alimentó con las ansias de la venganza y Will sabía que no se detendría—. Alana quedó marcada de tantas formas que ha estado dentro de todo, Hannibal. Pero desde luego, tú estuviste dentro de ella más que ningún otro —el matiz de su voz era maquillado por la indiferencia, mezclado con la grosería de aquella afirmación—. Y Jack... Jack posiblemente sea el que más razones tenga de verte muerto. Y digo muerto porque no creo que si volvierais a coincidir, se andase con floritura o frases educadas.

Y nada de todo aquello debía ser una sorpresa para Lecter.

El simple hecho de haber provocado tales reacciones, más bien confirmando lo que había esperado, le resultaba gratificante al psiquiatra. Siempre buscaba el cambio gracias a sus acciones, el marcar a quienes consideraba amigos y ver cómo reaccionaban. En el caso de Jack y Alana, casi fue una decisión tomada sobre la marcha junto con Will, pero consiguió lo que buscaba. La verdad de aquellos dos amigos no fue soportada y ahora movían tierra y mar para encontrarle. En esos instantes se daba cuenta de lo valioso que era el exagente del FBI, cuán trascendente era su mente... ¿O simplemente era condescendencia y empatía?

—Sería todo un placer volver a verles —quitando obviamente las intenciones que tenían sobre él; en ese caso no tendría más opciones que llegar al mismo fin.

La mirada cobriza del lituano no se había despegado del moreno, a quien lo imaginaba a su lado en tal momento.

—¿Cómo tomarían el verte junto a mí cuando llegue ese día? —inquirió curioso Hannibal.

—Comparten ese sentimiento, pero tengo mis sospechas acerca de la naturaleza de sus intenciones.

Llegado el momento, Hannibal tendría que rendir cuentas con todos a quienes dejó atrás, todos los que en esos momentos lo estaban buscando, pero tan sólo Will fue capaz de encontrarlo. Todo fue gracias a las pistas dejadas como migas de pan para encontrar el camino a casa, la casa que Lecter construyó en su mente.

—¿Realmente quieres tenerlos frente a ti? No dudarán en esta ocasión en lo que hacer y mucho menos caer en los viejos errores… —Will se cruzó de brazos, dejando el peso contra la puerta y teniendo la mirada fija en los raíles—. Alana sabe que estoy aquí. Antes de venir, coincidí con ella en tu cocina… —la necesidad de mirar al lituano y ver su reacción al saber que, después de lo sucedido, volvió a la casa psiquiatra—. Estaba todo como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Allí pude ver la sangre de Abigail… Ni siquiera se dignaron en limpiarla —le indignó que el FBI se hubiera tomado tan a la ligera su agresión y la muerte de Abigail, culpándose a sí mismo y al grupo con el que antes formaba equipo—. Hannibal, jugaste frente a ellos a un peligroso juego de trileros; se sienten insultados y la doctora Bloom _envenenada_ —cerró los puños con fuerza ya dispuesto a responderle—. ¿Qué cómo se lo tomarían? Seguramente pensarían que estoy loco y nos les temblaría la mano al juzgarme con la misma severidad que harán contigo.

Lecter era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que se presentaba en los labios, pero lentamente se fue suavizando mientras la conversación que mantenía Will iba avanzando. El lituano, que había decidido apoyarse sobre el barandal con un brazo mientras observaba el paisaje, decidió entonces apoyar la espalda para tenerle a él de vista. El viento le daba fuertemente en la nuca, sacudiéndole el pelo en la dirección del trayecto.

Tener a Jack y a Alana frente a él llegado el momento... No se trataba del momento del encuentro, sino del que Hannibal tenía en mente. Si tuviese que reunirse con ellos, sería a su manera, citándolos en su mesa para una gloriosa comida. Lo haría en contra de su voluntad si hiciese falta, como el infante que dispone sus juguetes en su casa de muñecas.

—Y decidiste seguir mis pasos para encontrarme —dijo Hannibal, continuando las palabras del moreno, aún sin saber cómo interpretarlas. Sonaban dulces y sabían tiernas, pero desconocía cuán envenenadas estaban. ¿Lo estaban?— Estás arriesgando más esta vez, Will.

—Sigo tus pasos más de lo que tú mismo puedes ver…

Algo en Will cambió, o directamente ya no se preocupaba de ocultarlo. Como una punzada de necesidad, siendo la violencia y el deseo de alimentarse de esta, el joven vio una oportunidad en aquel instante.

—Tientas tu suerte, pero hasta ahora ni he logrado cerciorarme de si se tratan de acciones escrupulosamente medidas o tan sólo inicias una serie de acontecimientos y te mantienes a la espera del resultado —dijo Will.

De una zancada el chico agarró las solapas del abrigo del lituano, inclinándolo casi fuera de tren. Will sabía que tenía sus dudas, sabía que la confianza pendía de un hilo, e incluso sabiendo aquello, el propio Graham quería ver cómo reaccionaría el psiquiatra.

Hannibal respiró hondo, silencioso, y cerró los ojos en cuanto las manos del pescador lo inclinaron hacia el vacío. Se había sujetado con fuerza a la baranda, pero no daba señales de preocupación y tampoco de forcejeo. Una muestra de confianza, al igual que Will le entregaba la suya de fidelidad. Admitía su sorpresa por la intensa reacción de su amigo, la cual podría equipararse a su propia indignación.

—¿Qué pasaría si ahora te suelto? ¿Crees que meramente me muevo por los convencionalismos y definiciones? —sacudió su cuerpo, pero asegurándose que no caería.

Will había evolucionado; Lecter se aseguró de ello. El hombre que era después de Hannibal, era lo que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar.

—No, no puedes. No puedes sencillamente preverme… El bien y el mal no existen. Los he abandonado por el conductismo —lentamente dejó de agarrarlo para meterlo nuevamente dentro del vagón—. No me mientas, no me manipules… no me insultes.

Hannibal no se habría colocado en un lugar tan peligroso del vagón si supiese que la verdadera intención de Will era la de matarlo. No tenía que hacerlo para hundirlo en la más profunda miseria. Por eso Lecter lo provocó, porque quería saber de qué forma había empezado a trabajar su mente y quería darle una oportunidad. Sin embargo, todo resultó en un modo distinto de comunicación, conciso y claro, que trascendía las palabras.

Al ser liberado, Hannibal lo escudriñó con la mirada cuando se posicionó correctamente frente a Will.

—Me vi forzado al menos a insultarte, como tú has hecho ahora conmigo —algo que prefirió considerar saldado. Le fascinaba cómo habían llegado a influenciarse hasta el punto de reaccionar de un modo tan parecido—. Pudiste haberme arrojado, Will, pero entendiste mis dudas y las perdonaste.

Por su parte, Will ya le había demostrado suficiente y Lecter ya no quería lanzarlo a los raíles. Pero no había nada que llenase más de ira a Will que caer en las trampas y manipulaciones de Hannibal, siempre tentando, siempre jugando con sus límites para ver hasta dónde podía llegar. En aquella ocasión su respuesta fue grosera y cargada de violencia, algo que al lituano le llenaba de gozo. El nivel de enojo del exagente no descendió, podría decirse que incluso se incrementó, mas supo cómo controlarlo.

—Todo el tiempo que estemos el uno junto al otro, nuestros caminos se verán difuminados y nuestras respuestas igualables.

No hubo un instante en el que los ojos cobrizos se desviaran de su objetivo, tanteando la expresión controlada del contrario. Will actuaba de un modo impredecible, en esa ocasión enojándolo e incluso retándolo por el posible futuro que esperaban sus acciones.

Si no hubiese sido ahora por la interrupción de uno de los auxiliares, la conversación se hubiera tornado mucho más tensa y probablemente interesante para el psiquiatra. Le habría encantado seguir con tan acalorada conversación, tal vez por saber si alguno de los dos acabaría tirando al otro por el vacío. El pescador era terriblemente consciente de lo rápido que podía cambiar de parecer, sentenciándolo en cuestión de segundos. Por desgracia o por suerte, la interrupción fue inminente.

—Señores, por favor, no está permitido estar en esta zona del tren. Si son tan amables de volver al interior... Podrían caer con el traqueteo.

Y era gracioso, pues de haber llegado unos segundos antes…

—Claro, disculpen —sin mediar más palabras, Will fue al interior, en dirección al vagón donde estaba la cafetería.

Hannibal agradeció la atención de los trabajadores y entró al vagón detrás de su amigo, captando la tensión de su propia mente tras la nuca. No iba a seguirlo.

En el momento en que cruzaron la puerta de su habitáculo, el mayor se introdujo en éste para poder prometerle a Will ese espacio de soledad. Por alguna razón, ambos y al mismo tiempo pensaron permanecer en el mirador ulterior del vagón, sin saber muy bien cómo llegaron a imaginar lo mismo; Hannibal al menos comprendió un poco mejor a Will, aunque no sabría decir si se daba el caso contrario.

La reacción de Hannibal fue sorprendente pero no inesperada para el moreno, pues bien podría estar calmado, como un padre calmado que muestra a su vástago de un modo instructivo y pausado; como radical y violento, enseñando sus lecciones mediante las marcas que su cuerpo ya decoraban.

***

Sentado en la barra del vagón restaurante, Will coqueteaba con la idea del alcohol: un vaso cargado con dos piedras de hielo, dejando que la condensación se hiciera presente. Había dado un paso arriesgado, pero ahora Lecter era consciente de lo que era capaz. De lo que estaba seguro Will era que el lituano no se había dado cuenta que el joven pescador jugaba al mismo juego, pues el arrebato del moreno no había sido más que un pequeño experimento para medir los límites. Estos eran violados una y otra vez, pero un paso en falso…

Si era consciente o no de lo que tramaba, ni Hannibal lo sabía. Todo a lo que se podía limitar era a sus reflexiones y sospechas con una debilidad al frente: Will. No era que confiase plenamente en él, pero sólo le bastaba remitirse a las pruebas y a las señales que su amigo abandonaba a cada paso; podría ser todo falso, un juego que usaba en su contra para encadenarle. Tal sospecha no era descabellada, pero el lituano era demasiado vanidoso como para no haberse visto seducido por la evidente entrega del pescador.

Estando solo en el habitáculo, Hannibal aprovechó para vestirse con algo más presentable y dejó todo listo para, llegada la noche, simplemente tomar el equipaje y salir del tren.

Will abandonó el lugar con la copa intacta, pero el aroma del licor lo acompañaba, ¿Hannibal diría algo? Desde luego, Graham era consciente de dónde estaba y quería todos sus sentidos puestos sobre el psiquiatra. El chico apareció por la puerta con un sutil aroma alcoholizado que hizo que Lecter detuviese su lectura. Ni siquiera pudo reconocer la bebida de lo mala que era. Hannibal pudo haber dicho algo, y sólo bastó con un sutil gesto de desagrado.

—Tendremos que alquilar un vehículo. Por lo que sé, no son muy accesible los terrenos de tu familia. Supongo que dado la antigüedad del palacio, era una medida de seguridad.

La familia Lecter, el pasado de Hannibal, como si estuviera destinado a aquel funesto final.

—Cerca de la estación hay una oficina de alquiler.

Era ya muy común encontrar ese tipo de negocios en lugares cercanos a transporte por lo práctico que era.

Hannibal no le dirigió ni una mirada aún, enfrascado en el cuaderno que llevaba en la mano junto a una pluma. En él escribía e investigaba, pero en esa ocasión sólo leía lo que había acumulado y así pretendía seguir durante todo lo que quedaba de viaje.

—Será todo más sencillo —prosiguió el lituano.

Éste entendía que la conversación había llegado a su fin, Hannibal necesitaba su espacio, su tiempo para asimilar lo cerca que se encontraban de su pasado. A partir de ahora los fantasmas acechaban en cada esquina, a la espera de un momento de debilidad para irrumpir en todo su palacio mental y hacerse con el control.

***

Durante el resto del camino, el silencio fue lo predominante en el compartimento con la única compañía del traqueteo y el rugir de los raíles. Will despertó de una ligera siesta al sentir que el tren disminuía de velocidad. No estaba seguro de que Lecter estuviera despierto, pues llevaba unas horas ausente, así que el joven sacudió la pierna del lituano desde la rodilla.

—Hannibal, creo que estamos llegando.

El exterior volvía a estar oscuro, horas atrás el sol los había abandonado, como si el propio astro los estuviera advirtiendo de la oscuridad y las complicaciones que estaban por venir.

Una voz por megafonía anunciaba en inglés la aproximación de su destino, luego lo que Will intuyó que se trataba del mismo aviso pero en el idioma nativo del país. Para ese momento, Graham estaba cerrando su bandolera y guardando todo lo necesario.

Mientras el viaje en tren duró, Hannibal pudo disfrutar de las últimas horas de tranquilidad con las que se encontraría en Lituania. Con el único seguro de la presencia de Will en tal viaje, se preguntaba si no hubiera sido más prudente quedarse en Florencia. Lo que le hacía pensar en Bedelia y en su muy posible búsqueda y captura por parte de la _Questura_. ¿Realmente había algún lugar en el que no hubiese acumulado acciones entrópicas?

Cuando Lecter quiso darse cuenta, Lecter alzó la mirada de su cuaderno para encontrarse con la oscuridad del exterior, luego cerrando el libro al instante. Seguían si sonar palabras de su boca y sólo guardó tanto la pequeña libreta como la pluma en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Desde la ventana podía verse cómo las luces de la capital lituana hacían su entrada como pequeñas luciérnagas de colores artificiales, formando un escalofrío que recorrió su columna. Hannibal se puso en pie y no tardó en tomar la bolsa de equipaje, justo al mismo tiempo que Will.

No se dejaban nada en el pequeño cuarto y salieron de éste para esperar justo en la salida del vagón el momento de arribar.


	4. Natividad

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin visitar Lituania? Décadas. Sus raíces se hallaban allí, unas raíces en apariencia muertas, pero se aferraban a la tierra como garras. Éstas eran las que dieron forma al Hannibal del presente, a pesar de tan doloroso crecimiento. Era una atmósfera completamente diferente hasta ahora las vividas, ninguna otra como la de ese lugar. Sobrecogedor el frío con el que Lituania daba la bienvenida a su hijo pródigo.

Bandolera al hombro, el moreno saltó fuera del vagón con cierta necesidad de estirar las piernas. Los primeros pasos por el andén fueron algo confusos para el americano. Un continente diferente, el idioma... Y en medio de aquel remolino se sintió como si hubiera viajado a otro mundo.

Hannibal volteó para buscar a su acompañante, indicando con una leve inclinación con la cabeza lo que creyó que era un local de alquiler de coches. Caminaba por la estación de tren, sólo en compañía de Will y alguna gente igual de solitaria a esas horas. Hacía frío, el característico frío de los países del norte, como uno que silba la primera nevada en mucho tiempo. El mayor temblaba y no sabía si era por el frío o por el último recuerdo que tenía de ese lugar.

Se aproximaron al local en la salida de la estación de ferrocarril, en donde fueron atendidos por la encargada.

—Supongo que tendrás tus propias inclinaciones para elegir un vehículo —dijo Will.

El joven no veía a Lecter conduciendo un sencillo utilitario. En el pequeño tríptico que le ofreció la muchacha del mostrador, ofrecían una gran variedad de vehículos de gama alta que podrían satisfacer las necesidades del psiquiatra.

—Un todoterreno creo que sería lo más apropiado. Supongo que no será muy accesible la vía al castillo —dedujo el muchacho.

—Los caminos son angostos y sin asfaltar —respondió el otro.

El hombre lo tenía fuertemente grabado en la memoria.

No lo pensó más y Hannibal, usando su lengua materna, encargó el todoterreno aconsejado por Will. La chica le hizo entonces rellenar los datos de un formulario mientras iba a buscar las llaves de un Land Rover. Todos los datos usados fueron falsos y pagó el importe con dinero en efectivo por una semana. Will sólo se limitó a observar, escuchar y tratar de entender por los gestos parte o retazos de la conversación.

En pocos instantes, el vehículo ya estaba preparado y, de vuelta al exterior, las intenciones de Hannibal fueron claras: conducir incluso en un estado que Will suponía que no era el idóneo. Antes de dejarle subir, Graham le impidió abrir la puerta, colocando la mano sobre el marco de la puerta.

—¿Crees que es apropiado que conduzcas?

No hubo mejor respuesta que la mirada de desaprobación de Hannibal, lo que llevó a Will a retirar la mano y disculparse, cediéndole y no por propia voluntad. Pero en ese momento no había opción. Finalmente dejó las bolsas en la parte trasera para reunirse después con el lituano, quien se subió al vehículo y había esperado a que Will lo hiciera también para dar comienzo a los primeros pasos sobre un camino peligroso, uno que podría consumirlo hasta hacerlo desaparecer . Que fuese apropiado o no era claro. Hannibal no estaba tampoco seguro de lo que pasaría, pero sería una prueba clara para saber hasta qué punto estaría indispuesto durante los días que le pudiesen retener allí. Así parecía la sensación conforme las ruedas del todoterreno hacían sonar la tierra y la gravilla que saltaba y chocaba con la carrocería.

***

La rudimentaria carretera asfaltada les había durado mientras tomaban o no una de las carreteras comarcales. A pocos minutos Hannibal tomó un desvío, siendo un cambio progresivo hasta llegar a un camino de tierra en medio de la nada. Era una carretera cuidada y ancha, con ciertas luces a los laterales a lo lejos de pequeñas poblaciones. Ahora ambos se veían sumergidos en la profunda oscuridad de un bosque que se alzaba proactivamente sobre los lindes del camino.

—No puedo ver nada… Ni siquiera en Wolf Trap se ve una noche tan cerrada. —sobre el cristal de su lado, Will dibujó un círculo sobre la condensación.

Al no obtener respuesta, Will de nuevo desvió su atención al paisaje, casi inexistente debido a la profundidad de la noche.

Durante el largo tiempo en silencio, el lituano pretendió mantener su mente ocupada al conducir. Siempre había sido fácil ocupar los pensamientos que deseaba en sus propias visualizaciones, pero allí el recuerdo era demasiado intenso como para ignorarlo. Y a pesar de haber pasado impertérrito ante el cruce en donde había comenzado todo, casi como si hubiese visto un ciervo cruzar de repente, el recuerdo fugaz del accidente que mató a sus padres tomó posesión por unos segundos de su visión, el primer y repentino movimiento de Hannibal fue el de pisar el freno en mitad del camino terroso. Aquéllo pilló totalmente por sorpresa a Will y su frente terminó golpeando contra el salpicadero con un sonido seco.

Tras la desorientación del primer momento, Graham miró al frente buscando al animal que había saltado al camino. Will había bajado la guardia, cansado del viaje o puede que sencillamente se confió del estado del lituano.

En ese instante, Hannibal sentía el frío y el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Quería disimular el hecho, volviendo a poner en marcha el vehículo, como si en ningún momento Will estuviese allí.

—¿Qué era? ¿Hemos atropellado algo? —inquirió el joven.

Su mano todavía se frotaba la frente cuando Hannibal retomó el viaje, tan sólo unos pocos segundos después antes de entender lo que realmente ocurrió.

—No había nada, no al menos nada que yo o cualquiera que no estemos dentro de tu palacio mental podamos ver —averiguó Will.

El momento que estaba esperando y al mismo tiempo temía, el momento en el que Lecter sucumbiría a la presión y a los recuerdos del pasado. Puede que el lituano hubiese retomado el control del vehículo de algún modo. Sí, era lo que estaba haciendo con la única diferencia de que no estaba prestando ninguna atención a Will.

—Hannibal… Mantente conmigo. Sé que es tentador perderse en los recuerdos y culparse por aquello que porta —no parecía que estuvieran teniendo resultado sus palabras, así que tomó la iniciativa por ser mas persuasivo—. ¡Hannibal!

Will posó su mano izquierda sobre el volante, sobre una de las manos del lituano, esperando que de ese modo el contrario respondiera.

Lecter estaba en un estado de excesiva concentración en la que no dejaba ningún estímulo externo penetrar en su cabeza. De ese modo se permitía hacer bien su tarea, pero estuvo claro por el frenazo que no era una técnica infalible. Sus brazos estaban tensos y sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza al volante mientras la dureza de su mirada observaba el camino oscuro, únicamente iluminado por los faros del vehículo. Y junto a él, Will luchaba por hacerle regresar al presente; aquella burbuja estaba bien, pero no podría estar allí por mucho tiempo. Por eso, cuando Will exclamó y el contacto físico se sintió, el lituano regresó a la realidad como si despertara de un sueño. Como si abriera los ojos, el lituano se vio respirando levemente agitado y con el impulso de frenar el todoterreno otra vez. Volvió a hacerlo, pero no con la misma brusquedad de antes.

Will, en ese momento, tan sólo retiró la mano cuando el vehículo se detuvo al fin y estaba seguro que Hannibal no emprendería el recorrido bajo aquel estado. No lo reconocería, pero Will podía leer en sus facciones el estrés que soportaban todos y cada uno de sus músculos.

—He... He tenido una disociación —musitó el mayor.

Quiso mantenerse calmo, ahora que sentía que había vuelto a tener contacto con la realidad. Al menos hubo necesitado de unos segundos para recuperar la tranquilidad de siempre, pero no estaba seguro de cuándo volvería a recaer. Era extraño encontrarse al lado de Will, reviviendo esos momentos del pasado, como su apoyo. Casi ni se dignaba a mirarle a la cara.

—Lo sé. Por unos momentos no estabas aquí. Has frenado en medio del camino como si un animal hubiera saltado frente al coche, pero no había nada.

El joven volvió a recostarse sobre su asiento, tirando del freno de mano. Éso le daría tiempo a Hannibal para recuperase o convencerlo de que le dejase conducir.

Hannibal poco a poco fue soltando el volante y quitando los pies de los pedales. Puso las manos sobre los muslos y se cobijó en su asiento con la pretensión de relajar mentalmente el cuerpo.

—Pueden ser tentadores los recuerdos anclados en esta parte de tu pasado. Estamos profundizando en una parte de tu subconsciente que hasta ahora habías dejado enterrado por el tiempo, por los propios gritos. Debes mantenerte conmigo, Hannibal. El brillo de los raíles te está avisando de la inminente llegada del tren… Pase lo que pase, me tienes a tu lado.

Will le permitió unos momentos de asimilación para que pudiera interiorizar de nuevo aquellas mismas palabras que le dijo en el tren. Unos minutos de silencio antes de realizar la misma petición que cuando montaron en el todoterreno por primera vez.

—Deberías dejarme conducir. O puede que la próxima vez sea un animal de verdad o un árbol.

La oscuridad que los envolvía a esas horas de la noche casi ayudaba a no visualizar el paisaje, pero tenía la sensación de recordar cada curva, cada árbol, cada piedra con la que se cruzaban en el camino, como pequeñas agujas esperando clavarse en un mismo punto de su frente.

—Empiezo a encontrarme sin nuevas sendas u opciones —respondió el mayor.

Era tal vez lo que más le preocupaba a Hannibal: perder la libertad y la claridad de sus acciones por eso mismo. Fue y acompañó a Will sabiendo lo que se encontraría, tampoco era algo de lo que se arrepintiese, sin embargo había llegado a un punto en el que la confianza se había vuelto su mejor opción y a la vez la peor. Nunca antes tuvo, ni quiso llegar a algo así con alguien; era normal su vulnerabilidad.

Lentamente los ojos de Hannibal contemplaron en la penumbra a su acompañante y decidió qué era lo mejor. Se quitó el cinturón y salió del todoterreno, percibiendo el primer latigazo del frío lituano, pero era especialmente más gélido en la imaginación del mayor. Los segundos que tardaron en cambiar de asiento, el frío helador caló en sus huesos, como la primera vez que pusieron un pie fuera del tren, como una premonición de lo que estaba contenido en aquel lugar. Lecter hizo el cambio de lugar con Will, ahora sólo teniendo que seguir conduciendo por un kilómetro más, sin desvíos. No sabía por cuánto podría bloquear el peso del recuerdo cuando todo a su alrededor era una reminiscencia de éste.

Al entrar, Will colocó las manos en la salida del aire, agradeciendo la calefacción del vehículo.

—Como una vez hiciste conmigo, cuando te veas sumergido en las mareas de tus recuerdos, tan sólo tienes que seguir mi voz.

Tomar ese asiento del copiloto resultaba como el principio de su inminente estancia en su antiguo hogar. Acompañado siempre de Will y guiado por éste hasta decidir regresar a Florencia era lo mínimo que esperaba, pero conforme los minutos transcurrían, sentía que se hacía cuesta arriba. Escuchar la voz de su compañero era su vía de escape, y sin embargo ya se había demostrado que debía haber una fuerte insistencia para sacarlo de las paredes de su palacio mental, donde llegaba a un punto en el que la realidad se desdibujaba, pero en ésta no había nada. Estaba solo en su propia ficción, sin sonido, sin movimiento, sólo un escenario inanimado.

***

De nuevo se encontraban en marcha, Graham atento al camino empedrado, pues podría ser traicionero tal recorrido. Le era desconocido y, en caso de necesitarlo, no podría contar con Lecter, al cual veía cada vez más sumergido en su propia fantasía, mezclada con sus recuerdos.

A los pocos minutos el camino, éste se ensanchó hasta aparecer en el radio de las luces unas viejas verjas de hierro, cubiertas por el tiempo y las enredaderas. Ésta podía verse gracias a la luz natural nocturna y algún par de luces que no deberían estar allí. En lo alto de un acantilado un magnífico castillo digno de la aristocracia. Will detuvo el coche, dejando los focos enfocados directamente a la entrada. Por fin el silencio volvió a reinar e incluso desde el interior se podían escuchar perfectamente los sonidos del exterior amplificados por el silencio de la noche. El viento golpeando contra los cristales y algún que otro animal que el americano no supo identificar.

—¿Listo? —preguntó el muchacho.

Hannibal, que seguía en mitad de una lucha interna entre la realidad y la fantasía, supo distinguir ese par de luces anaranjadas en las ventanas del anexo donde una vez la servidumbre vivió.

—Sí —respondió con silencio antes de salir del coche, aparentando que se encontraba como siempre—. Puedes apagar el coche. Tengo una linterna.

Visitar su hogar sin ir preparado habría sido muy imprudente, así que del maletero sacó el equipaje de ambos y cerró, tomando de su bolsa el utensilio que los ayudaría por el trecho que tomarían a pie. Lo más sensato sería dejar el todoterreno aparcado allí.

Will, por su lado, apagó el motor y cerro el vehículo, después de tomar la bandolera y enfundarse en el abrigo. Ahora, al amparo de una pequeña linterna y como guía las lejanas luces de aquella cabaña, ambos hombres se acercaron hasta las grandes puertas de metal. Con la luz de la linterna como única fuente de iluminación, el lituano se aproximó a las puertas de la muralla verjada. Había mantenido el foco frente a las puertas, ayudando a Will a vislumbrarlas con el propósito de que examinara el principio de su pasado. A nadie más que a él le estaba permitiendo invadir ese espacio físico y mental de lo que simbolizaba aquel lugar. Allí, las enredaderas se hicieron con el control del hierro, que con el paso de los años había perdido ese esplendor que Graham supuso que hubieran tenido. Las verjas ya no tenían ese color brillante del acero, ni las enredaderas se disponían del modo en que el jardinero quería; ahora eran el propio reflejo de su estado. Retiradas las ramas a base de tirones en busca de la cerradura, el pescador se topó con lo que antaño fue un elegante blasón familiar. Las inclemencias del tiempo hicieron mella en lo que debió haber sido un signo de grandeza y distinción; ahora oxidado y comido por la vegetación. Ni siquiera en el blasón podía distinguirse algo con claridad, su simbolismo y la memoria olvidada por el tiempo y el tétrico recuerdo. En ese estado en el que se encontraba, Hannibal sólo permanecía de pie, sosteniendo la linterna y su mente funcionando a dos bandas.

—Supongo que no tienes las llaves. Puede que tengamos que saltar la verja… —soltó un bufido que pretendía ser un risa, mientras buscaba una zona por la que pasar—. Recuerdo una vez de niño que robe una sandía… Tuve que saltar una verja posiblemente tan elevada como esta… ¿Hannibal?

Hannibal había lanzado su bolsa por encima del enrejado para optar por la idea de Will.

—Hay alguien en la casa de la servidumbre —dijo Lecter con una idea que no había esperado encontrarse a su llegada y que probablemente acarrearía un funesto desenlace.

El mayor sujetó la linterna entre los dientes y comenzó a trepar el lado de la verja que parecía más estable. Con las gruesas ropas, no fue un problema atravesar la barrera.

El americano aún se encontraba despistado, buscando a lo largo de la verja un lugar por dónde cruzar al otro lado. Cuando la luz de la interna dejó de iluminarlo, se volteó, imitando el gesto del lituano y pasando por dónde éste. Al estar en la parte más elevada, tuvo algún problema con la bandolera y la cinta se enredó en uno de los adornos. Además de habérsele enredado una de las plantas alrededor de su pierna, finalmente pudo pasar gracias a que Hannibal le ayudó al enforcar la verja con la linterna, aunque se sentía demasiado tentado a indagar en mitad de la noche oscura sin él. Había zonas o puntos negros en los que la memoria de Hannibal podía intensificarse y hacerle ceder demasiado, e incluso sabiéndolo, le seducía.

—¿No debería haber nadie?

Will se apresuró a quedar al lado de Hannibal para atravesar el desolado descampado que separaba la alambrada principal con el linde del bosque perteneciente a la familia Lecter.

—No, no debería haber nadie —afirmó el lituano con la linterna entre las manos enguantadas en cuero.

Durante los siguientes minutos, los dos amigos penetraron en el bosque, caminando entre grillos y el ulular de algún que otro búho. Todo era nuevo para el americano, quien se despistaba con sonidos de animales que en Wolf Trap no había. Lo que más llamaba su atención era el número tan elevado de luciérnagas que pasaban revoloteando entre ellos o recostadas sobre ramas; éstas iluminaban sus tórax cuando ambos hombres se alejaban. El sonido de sus pisadas no las espantaba, aunque sí el movimiento y las vibraciones. No captaban demasiado la atención del lituano, concentrado en mantenerse vacío con el peligro de sufrir otra disociación.

A veces el mayor tanteaba el terreno con la luz, no demasiado, pues tenía miedo de ver a su hermana degollada, pero a la vez quería saber si podía encontrarla corriendo y sonriendo, a pesar de todo. Por eso, quería ser quien liderara el camino, para controlar por sí mismo esos imprudentes estímulos. El suelo estaba cubierto de hojas secas, acumuladas por tantos otoños. Aquel lugar siempre había solido ser así, silencioso y enigmático, sin embargo Hannibal añadía la muerte a esas sensaciones. Ni siquiera hubo un momento en el que vacilase de camino a aquella casa situada bajo el acantilado en el que se alzaba verdaderamente el castillo Lecter.

El mutismo del mayor se hacía evidente tras largos minutos, Will pudiendo comprender la causa de su ausencia. Parecía estar allí y a la vez no, pero sería cuestión de tiempo que fuese absorbido por la oscuridad.

Al llegar al siguiente descampado de la gran casa solariega, las luces de las dos ventanas se apagaron enfrente de ellos, como si quién estuviera en el interior supiera de la presencia de extraños en medio de la noche; resultó indiferente a Hannibal, quien continuó hacia la puerta. Podía tener sus sospechas de quién podía estar allí.

Procurando de mantener el ritmo del último de los Lecter, Will ensanchó las zancadas al ver que su despistado caminar y la velocidad del lituano lo dejaban atrás, sin que se viera preocupado de ello.

—Me parece que tienes un problema de ocupación, Hannibal.

Llegando a la puerta de la vivienda, Graham se adelantó, colocando la mano sobre el hombro de contrario. Dado el estado en el que se encontraba, no veía apropiado que fuera él quien entablase la conversación. O en caso de necesitarlo, pedir “amablemente” explicaciones. De no existir sospecha, Hannibal se estaría encargando en ese instante de visualizar la muerte del o los intrusos. La invasión de un espacio íntimo, casi prohibido para cualquiera, por simples desconocidos era un comportamiento intolerable, pero de algún modo sabía que se encontraría con una sorpresa.

—Yo me ocupo… por favor —pidió el moreno.

A fin de cuentas para eso estaba allí. Había tomado un rol protector sobre el psiquiatra, al menos en lo referente al viaje. Si se evadía o perdía la conexión con la realidad, no le serviría de mucho.

—Es posible que sea alguien que estés buscando —continuó Will.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse fue suficiente para que Graham dejara de mirar a su amigo, pero tan sólo le dio tiempo a ver algo negro que le golpeaba la cara. Fue tal la fuerza que le rompió la nariz e hizo que cayera inconscientemente al suelo cubierto de hojas.

Igual que Will, sabiendo las posibles intenciones que tendría su acompañante con respecto al sospechoso, obtuvo su sorpresa cuando, en mitad de la oscuridad al otro lado de la puerta, salió disparada la culata de un rifle, directa al puente de la nariz. El lituano, no tan sorprendido por el recibimiento, fue el único sin inmutarse. La luz de la linterna vislumbró a ese alguien que guardaba el hogar. La que una vez lo amparó y lo ayudó, junto a Murasaki, a emerger de la afasia y del bloqueo psíquico.

—Chiyoh.

Lecter apagó la linterna mientras la mujer se mostraba recelosa ante la presencia del desconocido e incluso del propio Hannibal, casi era capaz de amenazarle con el rifle de caza.

—¿Por qué has venido? —inquirió la mujer.

El mayor guardó el utensilio y, confiando en que Chiyoh no atacaría, se acuclilló junto a Will para enderezarlo, pero éste había sufrido una conmoción por el golpe.

—Por respuestas —respondió Hannibal—. ¿Podemos pasar?

¿Pero cómo no dejar entrar al legítimo propietario de toda esa gran propiedad?

La impresión inicial cuando el golpe tiró al suelo a Will le dejó completamente desorientado y perdido. Todo a su alrededor desapareció como si se hubiera sumergido en un mar de aguas revueltas y, bajo la capa de agua, se perdiera. Al igual que un náufrago, los brazos reconocibles lo trajeron de vuelta, alzándolo del suelo.

Tras hacer acopio de su fuerza para alzar el cuerpo del joven desde debajo de sus axilas, subió la mirada para ver la inseguridad de la asiática. Podía ver que ocultaba algo y empezaba a imaginar el qué. Will tuvo la necesidad de rodear los hombros de Hannibal con el brazo. Luego fue directo con los dedos a tocarse la zona golpeada. El entumecimiento le impedía sentir dolor, pero las yemas enrojecidas le dieron una idea del corte que le provocó aquella silueta irreconocible.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien… Supongo que esto sirve como respuesta… —musitó el moreno.

Por la razón que fuera, a Chiyoh no le agradaba la presencia del americano y, para hacerle callar, la mujer apuntó directamente el cañón a su cabeza. Entendiendo aquello, Will automáticamente apartó la cabeza, separándola del arma y sellando sus labios. Pareció funcionar, pues Chiyoh se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Del exterior, pasaron a sentir como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas, resguardándolos del gélido frío que caracterizaba al pequeño país. En esos instantes, la japonesa fue a encender un par de velas con las que guiaría a los dos hombres por la casa. Hannibal, por su lado, seguía manteniendo a Will cerca, sólo para asegurarse de que no cayese en el camino y el moreno, privado momentáneamente por el sentido de la vista mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban al zumbido y la tenue luz, era consciente de los latidos de Hannibal como si fueran suyos, del sentimiento que la mujer inspiraba en el viejo lituano, lleno de confusión y el amor/odio que le profesaba su… ¿qué eran en concreto? Will no tenía la más remota idea, pero pronto las preguntas comenzaron a surgir. Sin duda, fue un recibimiento bastante tenso, pero que no debía trascender más allá. El lituano pasaba a tolerar muchos comportamientos de Chiyoh que podría considerar groseros, simplemente por ser quien era y por lo que suponía que estaba viviendo, aunque no podía evitar sentir decepción por las posibles decisiones que ella hubiese tomado.

La mujer, con un quinqué en una mano y el rifle en la otra, los condujo a una sala común. El espacio había sido decorado en su mayoría al más puro estilo japonés y, por lo que Hannibal pudo sospechar, llevaba años allí viviendo en continua soledad. Le recordaba a la paz que encontró después de abandonar Lituania y se sentía estable, como si aquella zona no perteneciese a su pasado. Al ser la sala iluminada con una pocas velas más, el mayor ayudó a Will a tomar asiento en uno de los cojines que había en el suelo. Chiyoh entonces tuvo la amabilidad, más por Hannibal, de darle una serie de utensilios para tratar la herida de su acompañante; a ojos de ella, él era un intruso a pesar de que venía del lado del lituano.

Tras largos minutos en silencio, la japonesa preguntó a Will al tiempo en que mantenía la mirada en los dos compañeros:

—¿Por qué le acompañas?

Hannibal en esos instantes estaba limpiándole la sangre y la herida de la nariz con simple agua y algodón.

—Para comprender… —respondió el chico al momento, rotando su cabeza en busca de la fuente de la voz, movimiento que entorpecía la cura de Lecter y que fue rectificado para estarse quieto—. Ver los lugares en los que Hannibal estuvo… Lo que fue me dirá quién es ahora —cuando se sintió menos indispuesto, abrió los ojos decorados con un hermoso derrame—. Pero para ser exactos, se podría decir que fue Hannibal quien decidió acompañarme.

Desde que Hannibal empezó a mostrarse como realmente era a la vista de Chiyoh, ésta se fue distanciando más de él, incapaz de comprender a ese ser que una vez consideró como un hermano. ¿Que Will quería comprenderlo? Podía intentarlo. Por parte del mayor... Sabía que ella no entendía por qué hacía las cosas de ese modo; podía conocer la raíz, pero no el intrínseco mecanismo que movía los engranajes de su mente. Chiyoh le quería, pero se sentía mal por querer a un monstruo. Tal vez si ella se hubiese dejado ayudar para que no tuviese que sentirse así...

—Imprudente. Hannibal no está seguro fuera —sentenció Chiyoh.

Los ojos cobrizos de Lecter miraron a la mujer. Mucho tenían que hablarse y casi se sentía como si evitaran hacerlo, como dos tigres acechando al primer movimiento en falso para atraparse.

—Es cierto. ¿Sugieres que me quede aquí hasta el momento de marcharnos? —preguntó el lituano mientras daba un momento de tregua a Will con la cura.

—No lo sugiero. Lo exijo.

Hubo unos segundos en silencio. Tal y como supuso. Hannibal decidió callar y empapó algodón con alcohol, después lo aplicó sobre la brecha abierta del pescador. Éste gruñó, pero no por el alcohol, sino por la presión justo dónde el golpe fue más brutal y partió el cartílago. Will detuvo la mano del doctor, tan sólo para notar lo que sospechaba: una ligera desviación. Después apartó la mano para dejarle trabajar sobre la herida de nuevo, volviendo su atención a la mujer.

—Sí, dejemos que Hannibal permanezca dentro, a salvo de golpes o accidentes —le fue imposible no hacer el comentario ácido tras aquel caluroso recibimiento.

Sea como fuere, Will no tenía intención ni podía quedarse quieto. Después de tal viaje, estar allí le acercaría los primeros pasos a Lecter, a la razón de su transformación y a la razón de su ser. O al menos, si todo aquello fallaba, saber lo que desencadenó la locura que lo acompañaba hasta ese momento.

—Entiendo los riesgos… —continuó hablando Will que, desde luego, no hablaría en nombre del lituano—. Entiendo el poder y el daño que pueden llegar hacer los recuerdos incrustados. Pero es lo que me ayudará a… a verlo.

El perdón formaba parte de la comprensión; era algo muy necesario para Will. Le concedió el perdón, ahora era el momento del siguiente paso.

Las palabras del pescador, al parecer, habían calado profundo en Chiyoh, quien no respondió al ver el trabajo de Hannibal facilitado con su silencio. Finalmente, el mayor quiso aportar algo para afirmar lo que Will había dicho, pareciendo que era lo que necesitaba la mujer:

—Will y yo lo acordamos de ese modo. Le he permitido que sea mi fuente de estabilidad mientras dure nuestra estancia.

Era una forma de decir que confiaba en él, algo que la japonesa no se tomó muy bien, ni una cosa ni la otra, sintiéndose atrapada por dos hombres que temía que fuesen igual de grotescos.

Hannibal empezó a corregir la desviación al empujar el cartílago justo como debía estar. Aún así, con los pocos medios que disponía, poco podía hacer para mantenerlo en su posición; sólo con mucho cuidado y conciencia por parte de Will, podría quedarse recta.

—En relación nos hemos visto con la necesidad de confiar en el otro, al menos es lo que me ha dado a entender durante nuestro… Joder… —maldijo el crujido de tener el cartílago de nuevo en su lugar—. Durante nuestro viaje al corazón de su infancia.

Hannibal le colocó el algodón con firmeza y usó el esparadrapo para sujetar y mantener corregida la posición de la nariz. Después tomó un trapo con el que se quitó los restos de sangre de las manos.

—¿Él es igual que tú? —preguntó la japonesa.

El lituano pudo percibir la mirada insegura de Chiyoh, como un animalillo asustado a punto de atacar. Algo que hizo sonreír a Lecter de un modo muy sutil.

Esa misma brutalidad la veía Will contenida en la mujer, como dos animales salvajes que no pueden estar en cautividad. La tensión en su voz se veía reflejada en cómo sus labios se arrugaban por la presión ejercida.

—Eso depende de a quién preguntes —esa pregunta realizada no mucho tiempo atrás, hubiera recibido una negativa como respuesta, un rotundo no; pero ahora Will tenía sus dudas—. No creo que nadie se pueda comparar con Hannibal.

Will no pretendía ser halagador, pero así sonaban sus palabras, de ahí radicaba la fascinación y necesidad de estar con el lituano. Graham fue silenciado por una mirada que podría congelar el corazón más cálido. Era evidente que Chiyoh no quería las respuestas del americano.

En esos instantes eran los tres quienes permanecían completamente atentos para mantener una conversación que tentaba con acabar pronto. Hannibal, que estuvo sentado sobre sus piernas del mismo modo en que lo hacía Chiyoh, intervino. Era evidente por las miradas de la asiática que prefería que Will se mantuviese en silencio excepto cuando ella lo permitiese; no le inspiraba ninguna confianza y el sentimiento protector hacia el mayor aumentaba. La primera impresión por parte de Chiyoh hacía Will fue un auténtico desastre y era tan evidente que incluso las palabras sobraban; pero no le impediría cambiarla y posiblemente fuese a peor. El moreno era consciente de que su presencia allí era permitida por la mera amistad que le unía al lituano.

—Will comprende y acepta mi estado mental.

Con eso bastaría para decir que su acompañante estaba a un nivel parecido al de "ser como él". Simplemente los aspectos que le hacían comprenderse eran los que le hacían iguales.

La mujer los observó en silencio, como si tratara de comprender entre líneas lo que aquellos dos hombres sentían a otro nivel. Sabía que algo no iba bien con ellos, pero no podía actuar ni hablar imprudentemente.

—Arriba hay habitaciones de sobra —dijo Chiyoh mientras se levantaba de su sitio y se despedía con una respetuosa reverencia, antes de abandonar la estancia.

Hannibal con un gesto algo cansado, observó a Will.

—Deberíamos descansar también.

Will abandonó la jugada por la cual había desaparecido Chiyoh y se centró en Hannibal.

—El viaje ha sido extenuante, es lo más apropiado —dijo el joven—. ¿Sabías que ella estaría aquí?

Pues era una de esas cosas características de Lecter, ver como se sucedían los acontecimientos y disfrutar del recorrido con los cambios provocados de quienes le rodeaban. Y lo cierto es que Hannibal no podía asegurar si sabía que Chiyoh había permanecido allí desde el momento de su peculiar despedida, pero sí que pensó en la posibilidad, algo que confirmó cuando divisó las velas de aquella casa iluminándose.

—He de admitir que no lo esperaba del todo, pero tampoco me sorprende —respondió el mayor.

Y lo mejor de todo era que entendía y sabía perfectamente por qué la asiática estaba allí. Ocultando algo en el último lugar que visitaría Lecter... Qué chica tan lista.

—¿Por eso estás aquí? —volvió a preguntar Will.

No hablaba desde el resentimiento o enfado, pero sí le cuadraba tal comportamiento. Lo que le hacía preguntarse por cómo hubiera transcurrido todo sin la presencia de Lecter; puede que en el fondo no fue del todo mala idea que éste se hubiera unido.

—No sabía que tuvieras raíces asiáticas. ¿Es familia directa?

—Chiyoh fue enviada para ser instruida por mi tía Murasaki; coincidimos y a la vez aprendimos de ella. No nos une la sangre, pero sí un fuerte lazo fraternal —dijo el lituano con la mirada puesta en Will, como siempre, relatando sólo lo que él consideraba adecuado.

Una explicación que le abrió el apetito al moreno y bien sabía que apenas rozaba la superficie de la verdad que las palabras justas encerraban. Todas las pregunta que se le pudieron ocurrir llegaron de golpe, tanto fue así que quería abarcar que Hannibal fue más rápido a la hora de dar por finalizada la conversación, quedándose con las ganas y mil dudas.

Lecter pensó que sería interesante ver cómo su compañero averiguaba el pequeño e intrigante relato que unía a su persona con Chiyoh. Estaba seguro de que estaría haciéndose preguntas, al igual que la japonesa creando maneras para no dejarle salir de aquel espacio.

Hannibal se puso en pie; luego le tendió una mano al moreno para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo. Will extendió la mano, agarrando el antebrazo del contrario, ayudándose de ese modo a levantar el peso del suelo. Era cierto que de sus labios no salió pregunta alguna, pero el modo en que Will miraba a Lecter tenía que darle una idea. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué el deseo de tenerlo retenido? ¿Mischa fue el detonante? No habían puesto más que un pie en el castillo y las preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza de Graham como las hojas en una brisa de otoño.

Hannibal tomó la bolsa de equipaje con la que pensaba tomar una habitación para descansar. Era consciente de la imposibilidad que existía de visitar el castillo propiamente dicho, su interior y sus patios, y aquel lugar con la esencia de Chiyoh era lo más parecido al remanso, al punto muerto de su ajetreada mente.

El lituano acompañó por los pasillos a Will, sintiendo la suave brisa congelante en sus pómulos cuando pasaban cerca de algunas puertas, que coincidían con las alcobas; aquella parte de la casa estaba descuidada, oscura y todo lo que contendría probablemente no había sido tocado desde décadas, al igual que el imponente castillo que se alzaba sobre el acantilado. Se preguntaba si existiría pronto una oportunidad para acudir allí, justo en el lugar donde sus recuerdos se hacían más vívidos.

Eran muy evidentes las zonas donde Chiyoh solía hacer más vida, habitaciones y salas con candelabros con cierto aroma a flores. Otras cerradas y oscuras, con un frío helador con tan sólo pasar a su lado.

—¿Tendré que dormir con un ojo abierto?

Will apenas pudo resistirse a formular la pregunta, pues no se fiaba de la asiática.

Hannibal acarició con los dedos el picaporte de la puerta, la que amablemente eligió para que el moreno pasara la noche.

—Por ahora no será necesario —respondió con precisión al dedicarle una mirada con falta de intenciones. Aunque no podría responder cuándo dejaría de ser así; aquéllo dependería de cómo se desarrollara el futuro—. Procura ser cauteloso, Will; está asustada.

—Por ahora, y como has dicho, está asustada. ¿Acaso no hay momento menos predecible que cuando el ser humano se siente amenazado?

Will no se pondría a debatir sobre la condición humana y lo que lleva a cada uno a defenderse o atacar. Tras exteriorizar aquel pensamiento, con matices de preocupación, sencillamente asintió. No dejó claro si aceptaba o sencillamente le estaba dando a entender que lo había escuchado. Cierto era, que en el momento en que Hannibal dijo la palabra “miedo” los engranajes de la mente de Will iniciaron una sería de escenarios mentales, en todo y cada uno de ellos, se veía a si mismo manipulando de alguna manera a la joven.

—No eres el único que debe asimilar y enfrentarse a los viejos fantasmas. ¿Estarás bien? —inquirió el joven.

Aquella era otra preocupación, las repercusiones para Lecter de estar bajo los muros del castillo, cómo podría afectar a sus pesadillas con tal cercanía. Y una sonrisa cómplice por parte de Hannibal asomó por sus labios, pero que dudaba que Will pudiese haber visto en mitad de toda aquella oscuridad. _Estar bien..._ Siempre había estado estupendamente y era difícil de imaginar que en ese momento no lo estaría. Hannibal podía sentirse tranquilo en esos instantes precisos, ocupando su mente en asuntos que no concernían con esa parte exacta del pasado, pero era la soledad lo que le haría volver a los pasillos del palacio mental y no sabía si era para revivir los gritos o para quedarse en la calidez de los recuerdos para siempre; cualquier opción sería igual de fatal.

—Sólo tendrás que entrar a mis aposentos para saberlo.

Lecter no podía responder con total sinceridad, ni siquiera él lo tenía claro, así que dejó que fuese Will quien respondiera a esa misma pregunta cuando le apeteciera, cuando realmente le preocupara su estado mental.

Will no esperó una respuesta más concreta por parte de Hannibal, al igual que esperaba que se fuera cerrando en sí mismo a medida que la presencia del lituano se alargase durante los días.

—Estoy preocupado, Hannibal, como siempre lo estuviste conmigo.

Aquellas palabras podían encerrar más de un significado, sobre todo por la peculiar forma que tenía el psiquiatra de preocuparse por Will, más que nada, por sus medios para demostrarlo. Entonces debía ser una preocupación sincera, Hannibal esperando entonces el mismo tipo de ayuda. ¿Era el pago por sus acciones pasadas o simplemente era el modo que tenía Will? Poco llegó a cavilar sobre aquella idea, pues como el hombre que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, hizo lo que su infecta mente necesitaba ante el recuerdo traumático: evadirse... por el momento.

—Buenas noches.

—Descansa, Will.

El lituano se despidió de un modo algo distante antes de continuar caminando por el pasillo, sólo un par de puertas más adelante hasta desaparecer por una. Hannibal, en el primer instante de quedarse solo, alrededor de aquel punzante frío y olor a rancio, se perdió en sí mismo, en la estancia que emulaba un recuerdo.

Caer en la desesperación, revivir los sucesos del pasado podrían hacerle caer indefinidamente en un estado irreversible, una psicosis seria o algo peor; sin embargo, la evasión era la opción más huidiza. Hannibal, en su actual estado mental, sólo llegó a soltar la bolsa y encontrar un lugar en la fría estancia frente a la ventana que daba directamente a la visión de su imperioso y abandonado hogar, otorgándole una especie de paz mental, pero una pérdida total del contacto con la realidad. Paz mental porque había encontrado esa estancia en la que paseaba tranquilo por los caminos del castillo, estudiando sus dimensiones y las sombras que proyectaba.

***

Poco tiempo sucedió después de que los tres ocupantes ocuparan sus alcobas. En el caso de Will, la habitación le recibió con una atmósfera fría, más de lo normal. Fuera lo que fuese lo allí acontecido se llevó, no sólo la vida de los integrantes de la familia, sino además la propia vida del castillo. No era un lugar acogedor, ni alegre. Todo era antiguo y destartalado, con restos de la grandeza que hubo tiempo atrás. Ahora era un mausoleo de los recuerdos que una vez su constrictor tuvo en mente para la posteridad de tal esplendoroso castillo.

Will ni tan siquiera se quitó la ropa. Tumbado sobre la cama, miraba el techo de la habitación a la espera de lo que pudiera pasar. Hannibal, Chiyoh, los recuerdos, su empatía… Nada le permitía conciliar unos leves segundos de sueño.

Sería tan sencillo y reconfortante saltar por la ventana para sentir esa renovada conexión con la naturaleza... Un lugar diferente en el que cerrar los ojos y perderse en los nuevos sonidos que aquel lugar podía ofrecerle. Pero se contentaba con ver el reflejo de la luz de la luna proyectada sobre el techo de la habitación. Will cerró los ojos durante unos segundos para ver qué es lo que sería capaz de descubrir con tan sólo el sentido del oído. En un principio nada, posiblemente los sonidos de alguien acomodándose en una habitación cercana; supuso que Hannibal, Chiyoh podría estar en la otra punta de la casa o sacando brillo a su rifle. Aquel pensamiento le llevó a profundizar en el silencio, llegando a adaptarse de tal manera que una extraña sensación de paz lo arrulló cuando un característico sonido de agua lo embriagó por completo. Al igual que en su arroyo, la paz que le transmitía…

Todo se cortó abruptamente ante la presencia femenina en la habitación, obligando a Graham a levantarse. Chiyoh tuvo el detalle de invadir el espacio de Will Graham. Esa vez no portaba el rifle, pero sí que guardaba algún arma bajo la manga por si acaso. Aquella mujer, incapaz de comprender el estado mental de Hannibal y mucho menos el de su amigo, pensó que el mejor modo de sobrevivir era _simpatizando_ con el muchacho. Hannibal le asustaba, pero su compañero no resultaba de fiar y pensar que podía ser como él...

—Chiyoh.

En una de sus manos, la mujer traía el candil con el que iluminaba la entrada de la habitación de un modo cálido, pero la frialdad de la mujer lo compensaba. Ella seguía allí, siendo cuidadosa al cerrar la habitación y pudiendo dar a entender a Will que aquéllo debía ser importante y privado; Hannibal no podía saberlo.

—Está esperando —habló Chiyoh en un hilo de voz mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo al pescador que se enderezaba en su sitio.

Era evidente para ambos, dos personas que habían llegado a conocer a Hannibal tal y como era verdaderamente, que éste esperaba que algo sucediera en ese lugar. La asiática se estremecía con el único pensamiento referente, aquéllo que la retorcida mente del lituano podría estar visualizando para ellos tres. La violencia, la sangre, muerte y pérdida del juicio.

— Por eso no debes dejarle salir de aquí. Sabes de lo que es capaz y en qué puede convertirse, pero creo que te da igual —pidió Chiyoh.

Ella se mantuvo en el sitio, siendo incapaz de dar un paso hacia el contrario.

La japonesa quería proteger a Hannibal, incluso de sí mismo, pero la presencia de Will podría complicarlo todo si no tenía una conversación que le hiciera comprender... _comprender_ la situación de un modo más mundano.

Miedo. Miedo era el sentimiento predominante en la mujer. Un miedo que quedaba perfectamente encubierto por aquella máscara de frialdad y que la soledad del castillo le había impuesto. Pero acceder a su exigencia era todo lo contrario al motivo por el cual se encontraban allí.

—Si quieres que Hannibal permanezca aquí dentro, tendrás que hacerlo por ti misma. Mi viaje me ha traído desde la otra punta del mundo y mi amistad con Hannibal… Tengo la necesidad, la responsabilidad de saber —finalmente se levantó de la cama y, al igual que su interlocutora, mantenía los pies plantados en el suelo sin llegar a moverse, sólo para encararla—. La imagen que dejó atrás, sus recuerdos y fantasmas me ayudarán a comprender. El perdón, la comprensión, adaptarme a la evolución de una opinión aún no formada.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Will no se sentía incomodado por la presencia de Chiyoh, ni tan siquiera intimidado. No negaría la curiosidad del motivo por el que allí la anclaba como protectora de sus recuerdos y pasado. Debía ser algo realmente importante, una tarea de Hannibal encomendada especialmente para ella. De nuevo aquel apetito reflejo del propio lituano, plasmado como una impronta sobre Graham.

—No quieres que salga, al igual que tú —supuso el americano.

La mujer frunció el ceño, guardando el silencio mientras cavilaba la respuesta de Will. Aún la mente de Chiyoh no estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para comprender el juego; sólo veía locura en Hannibal y su amigo resultaba tan parecido, hundiéndose en ese torbellino de oscuridad... Ella volvió a mirarle con los labios suavemente apretados mientras conducía un paso más hacia el frente del moreno.

—Estás de camino al infierno —dijo ella.

La japonesa estaba tan convencida de estar ayudando al mayor, que no veía en su claridad la verdad ante sus ojos, una que Will era capaz de contemplar con suma facilidad.

—Hannibal hace lo que le hicieron a Mischa, pero no hay paz en su alma y la violencia es lo único que conoce —explicó después, creyendo que una explicación sería suficiente para calmar la curiosidad del pescador; quería que se marchasen antes de que el secreto fuese descubierto—. ¿Quieres sumergirle otra vez en el comienzo para borrar la poca humanidad que le queda?

La realidad de Chiyoh conformaba fuertes valores de protección, su propia manera de entender el mundo.

—Humanidad... —repitió las mismas palabras de Chiyoh, pues aquellas palabras hubieron perdido su significado mucho tiempo atrás.

Hannibal desde el joven que salió de aquel castillo hubo evolucionado hasta ser el hombre que lo había traído hasta ese mismo momento. Sin la necesidad de ocultar sus pensamientos, Will sonrió de manera burlona a las palabras llenas de esperanza de la asiática.

—Hannibal no necesita de su humanidad, ni siquiera de la ética que pueda regir al resto del mundo. Moldea sus propia ideas, esgrimiendo su propia razón para dar paso a una ética poco ortodoxa. En un principio no era capaz de entenderlo. Podía sentir su rabia, frustración, incluso el miedo... pero no a la soledad, no siquiera a su pasado. Es morir sin los conocimientos y sin ser comprendido —mientras hablaba, Graham se fue levantando la camisa—. Pero finalmente comprendí y aquel conocimiento me gravó una sonrisa en mi propia piel —tras levantar la capa que cubría su vientre, allí estaba: la cicatriz que cruzaba todo su estómago, la que le costó unos metros de intestino—. Lo he llegado a conocer muy íntimamente.

Ver aquella cicatriz cruzar el vientre entero del chico hizo que Chiyoh se replanteara algunas cuestiones con respecto a Will Graham. Se preguntaba qué debió haberle hecho a Hannibal para obtener el recuerdo permanente y se estremeció. La asiática tragó saliva suavemente y se mantuvo quieta; su templanza casi podía equipararse a la del lituano. Estaba nerviosa, pero en ningún instante parecía verse un milímetro de su temblor. Sí debía tenerle cierto _aprecio_ a Will si era capaz de ver algo bueno en ese monstruo, a pesar de todo. Se preguntaba de dónde había sacado toda esa condescendencia.

— _Nakama_ —pronunció la chica en su lengua materna sin dejar de sostener la mirada en el moreno—. En japonés significa 'amigos íntimos'.

Aclaró sus palabras y luego se acercó a su posición, sólo lo suficiente hasta dejar el candil sobre un baúl próximo a la cama.

—Sí, amigos íntimos... Lo somos... O lo éramos o sencillamente estamos evolucionado.

Tras dejarlo claro y que Chiyoh viera por sus propios ojos el alcance de Hannibal en él, dejó caer la camisa cubriendo nuevamente su vientre. Ella por otro lado mantenía fija la mirada en los ojos garzos, pudiendo distinguirle un poco mejor con la luz de la llama, por si podía distinguir sus intenciones.

—Yo... Yo acepto lo que hace y por qué.

Ella creyendo que el suceso de Mischa era la vana y única razón por la que Hannibal actuaba de ese modo.

—Pero Mischa... Mischa no explica a Hannibal. Puede que fuera un detonante, el punto de inflexión, pero lo que hace... —todo lo que dejaron atrás, las muertes, asesinatos, manipulaciones y mentiras, una larga lista en la que Graham siempre era el protagonista, siempre desde que sus vidas se cruzaron—. No pretendo retenerlo, ni encerrarlo. Estoy aquí para conocerlo y ver su pasado. Su imagen residual en lugares que no está desde años...

No recibiría ayuda alguna de la asiática, eso lo tenía claro desde sus primeras palabras, y del mismo modo ella debía saber que poco le importaba la seguridad de Hannibal al americano. Algo que sin duda, aprendió de quien podría llamarse su mentor.

—Pero no soy como Hannibal si estás aquí por ello. Si fuera como él, ya te abría matado...

Dio un paso al frente.

—Te habría desmembrado y cocinado...

Otro paso más cerca.

—Y finalmente te habría devorado —se detuvo a una muy corta distancia de su interlocutora—. Y desde luego, nadie hubiera vuelto a saber de ti. Si es que eso importa en este lugar.

Chiyoh no comprendió cuál era el motivo por el que el americano intentaba intimidarla con la imagen de Hannibal implantada en su conducta. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, volviendo a tomar el candil con una mano. Retiró el rostro, incapaz de figurar el modo en que debía comportarse en momentos como ellos. Tanto tiempo viviendo en soledad había provocado en la asiática comportamientos típicos de un animal solitario, a punto de atacar.

—Parece que lo has meditado mucho.

Y seguía dudosa de las intenciones de aquel hombre misterioso y con mirada perdida. Aún había preguntas sobre ellos dos y Will resultaba más transparente que Hannibal, más flexible. Tomó un respiro y los ojos de la mujer volvieron a verle, después de mantener una distancia prudente.

—¿Por qué sigues con él después de haberte dejado ese recuerdo? —resultaba tan ilógico continuar al lado de un hombre que era capaz de matar y herir a un ser querido...— No dudaría en volver a marcarte o algo peor.

No trataba de convencerlo para que abandonara a Hannibal, pues algo le decía que Will permanecía por algo más personal, pero su mente trataba de comprender el porqué de tal enfermiza relación.

—No eres capaz de ver mis intenciones y sin embargo consientes las de Hannibal, las justificas con unos sucesos que no crearon al Lecter que yo conozco.

Hermanos, no de sangre, era la única razón que Will veía para que Chiyoh fuera tan condenadamente fiel a Hannibal. Una fe inquebrantable en sus capacidades y confiaba en que ella no saliera herida por su mano. Desde luego, aquélla no incluía a Will.

—Solemos ver lo mejor de aquello a los que apreciamos, ignorando deliberadamente lo peor... Hace tiempo, era incapaz de ver ese lado en Hannibal —siguió hablando Will.

La duda que podría todavía existir era si esa duda seguía existiendo. Graham consideró suficiente el espacio personal invadido, junto con la sutil amenaza, asentando las bases de lo que estaba haciendo allí y sentenciando sin necesidad de expresarlo abiertamente que no se iría de Lituania sin respuestas. Y era evidente que Chiyoh no conseguiría sus intenciones hablando con él.

La japonesa empezaba a asumir que muy posiblemente debería tomar cartas sobre el asunto, mantener a salvo a Hannibal de los recuerdos y de Will. Y aunque éste le estaba dando razones para no desconfiar, ella seguía haciéndolo por puro instinto y porque no lo conocía. ¿Ser precavida era acaso un error?

—Creo que Hannibal sigue guardando un poco de luz, pero aquí se verá ennegrecida —expresó la asiática antes de dar otro paso lejos del moreno, luego añadió otro y se aproximó a la puerta—. Y quizá la próxima vez no obtengas su misericordia.

Un comentario hacia la cicatriz que cruzaba el vientre del joven, alegando lo que era evidente, que Hannibal lo habría matado aquel día de haber querido. Y eso era algo que Will ya sabía, no necesitaba que Chiyoh se lo recordase. Aquella cicatriz era un eterno recordatorio de la voluntad de Hannibal, estaba vivo tan solo porque así lo decidió. Un capricho que de haber sido de otro modo ahora estaría enterrado o incinerado.

Tras las última palabras de la asiática, Will no volvió a decir nada. En realidad su mente estaba siendo práctica; en esos momentos no necesitaba nada de ella, por lo que la conversación le resultaba innecesaria.

Finalmente Chiyoh abandonó el cuarto, dejando al hombre con sus pensamientos y su descanso. En ese instante, ella no tenía planeado dormir; su horario había cambiado desde que los dos llegaron a las puertas del castillo. Las madrugadas ahora servirían para custodiar al individuo que la tenía presa en aquel lugar muerto.

***

Quien dijera que no hubo un antes y un después desde aquella fatídica noche, estaba muy equivocado. No sólo marcó su vientre, sino que también su forma de pensar y ver el mundo había cambiado completamente y, cuanto más tiempo estuviera cerca de Lecter, aquella distorsión se haría más pronunciada.

Hubiera sido una buena idea ir a la habitación contigua en la que permanecía el dueño legítimo del castillo, pero algo le incitaba a Will a permanecer en su habitación. Quizás las formas sádicas de Hannibal le hacían esperar que estuviera algo más zambullido en la oscuridad y ver cómo reaccionaría. Era esa parte de él, la que al ver un pájaro herido lo destrozaría con la suela del zapato; pero no, Will, por ahora siempre se agacharía a recogerlo.

Hubieron pasado los largos minutos dentro del viejo y sucio cuarto, oculto en la oscuridad nocturna. Hannibal no se había movido ni un instante de su sitio, de pie frente a la ventana, mientras observaba la majestuosidad del castillo desde ésta. La antigüedad y el poco cuidado del espacio hacía que las ventanas y las puertas colaran su brisa por pequeñas rendijas, congelando el interior que supuestamente debía protegerlos. En ese instante, el mayor no reaccionaba a los estímulos físicos del frío. Afortunadamente aún llevaba puesto su abrigo, pero no había impedido que el frío penetrara la oscura y recia tela, y ahora su conciencia se encontraba en otro lugar completamente distinto. Un recuerdo de su infancia, aún cuando Mischa era un bebé; se sintió en el amplio jardín de su hogar, siempre arreglado incluso en invierno, pero no era invierno en ese recuerdo. Él estaba solo, jugando del modo en que él sabía, recogiendo hojas del suelo y comparándolas en tamaño y forma, como un divertido estudio que hacía por curiosidad. No era difícil sumergirse en el pasado cuando todo a su alrededor era dolorosamente frío.

Will acecharía ese estado en el que se hallaba, congelado en cuerpo y cálido en mente, hasta que lo despertara de la ensoñación.

Con la única luz que se colaba a través de las ventanas de los pasillos, el joven buscó a tientas la habitación del lituano. Una a una las habitaciones adyacentes fueron picadas y abiertas para comprobar que estuviera Lecter dentro de alguna. Fue en la última en la que encontró la luz deslizándose bajo la puerta, bañando las punteras de sus zapatos. Dos toques fue lo necesario para avisar de su presencia al otro lado de la puerta. Esperó un tiempo prudencial, pero no a la característica respuesta desde el interior; Will tenía sus sospechas del estado mental en el que debería encontrarse Lecter.

—Hannibal, ¿puedo pasar?

Su ensortijado cabello apareció por la puerta entreabierta, atreviéndose con toda la educación que poseía a penetrar en la oscura habitación. Con un ligero clic, la puerta de madera se cerró a su espalda, siendo ya totalmente consciente del estado del lituano.

—Hannibal…

Will realizó pasos precavidos y lentos que le llevaron hasta su espalda, tocando su hombro para llamar su atención. Pero no necesitó más que un simple vistazo, una mirada a los ojos de Lecter para darse cuenta que en realidad allí no se encontraba. Lo estaba mirando directamente, pero al mismo tiempo no le veía; Will apretó los dedos sobre su hombro en un intento de llamar su atención y traer al hombre de vuelta.

Ni una palabra era percibida desde el exterior de la estancia, pues en esos instantes Hannibal se encontraba en otro espacio, en su palacio de la memoria, donde todo transcurría a otro nivel. La segunda disociación de la noche y, al parecer, Will era el único que podía sacarlo de su estado con un simple roce.

En su ensoñación, el lituano seguía enfrascado en su pueril e intelectual juego, hasta que de pronto fue sorprendido con el tacto de alguien, alguien que asoció desde un primer momento con su madre. Sucedió de pronto que todo estaba oscuro, una ventana destartalada frente a sus ojos y un punto de luz subiendo por el camino hacia el castillo. La mirada se desvió hacia su derecha, donde distinguió la palidez del moreno y aquel parche improvisado sobre la nariz.

El lituano sintió de repente el horrible frío en las extremidades, pero ni se inmutó en su presencia.

—Will... ¿Estabas preocupado? —preguntó con tranquilidad, a pesar de que acababa de experimentar un estado bastante alarmante, pero Hannibal estaba convencido de que era algo que podía seguir controlando... mientras Will siguiese cerca de un modo intermitente.

Sus ojos cobrizos regresaron a la oscura noche, cavilando en ese foco de que asoció rápidamente con Chiyoh.

—No debes permitirte fantasear con la posibilidad de permanecer en la irrealidad de sus recuerdos. No son reales y tan sólo perderás tu propia mente. Muéstramelo, Hannibal. Muéstrame lo ocurrido.

El joven debía saber dónde se hallaba Hannibal para poder traerlo de vuelta. El pasado allí contenido retenía la mente de Lecter como una bola de cristal retiene el invierno para el entretenimiento de los infantes. Will buscó colocarse a su lado, sin perder el contacto con su amigo y compartiendo el mismo punto que tanto llamaba su interés por la ventana. Un farol en la oscuridad, Chiyoh… pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparse de ella, ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¿Qué estás viendo? ¿Dónde te encuentras?

Hannibal sentía a Will, percibía su presencia con él en el espacio del cuarto, pero a la vez se sentía en una especie de sueño, como si realmente no permaneciese en ese plano de realidad; poseer un palacio mental tan ordenado, haber pasado tanto tiempo en él, construyéndolo para vivir allí... empezaba a solaparse con lo verdaderamente real.

Una mano fría se posó sobre aquella cálida que sujetó su hombro, agarrándola fuerte por si se perdía en ese espacio.

—Me encontraba en el jardín del castillo —respondió Lecter.

Un espacio enorme que se terminaba mezclando con el frondoso bosque de coníferas. Hannibal hablaba aún observando hacia la ventana, como si realmente se pudiese ver algo relevante con tanta oscuridad.

—En mis manos tenía las hojas de unos árboles que mudaban sus hojas —en ese instante, la mano que estuvo sujetando tomó la forma de una hoja caduca, de color ocre; la contempló con atención, acariciándola y pensó en el simbolismo que poseía—. Las de un roble viejo o ya muerto.

Hannibal poco quería indagar en sus recuerdos, pero fue sutil a la hora de expresar uno con un significado tan cargado. En ese jardín fue exactamente donde Mischa fue sacrificada.

A pesar de estar siendo el receptor de aquella conversación, Will estaba convencido de que Hannibal hablaba más a los fantasmas del pasado que a él mismo. Su presencia allí se veía empequeñecida hasta casi desaparecer en las sombras del recuerdo. Tan sólo un enlace lo mantenía conectado a la realidad, su mano. La frágil conexión que apenas era consciente y servible.

—Permíteme… Sólo permíteme…

***

Will cerró los ojos y aquel péndulo luminoso envolvió a los dos hombres, borrando el rastro del presente para transportarlos al tiempo en el que Hannibal pudo ser feliz, mas se quebró como una ramita seca para dar lugar a quién era ahora. Aquella descripción tan fiel y detallada le hizo acompañarlo a través de sus esplendorosos pasillos, los cuales cada vez se oscurecían y perdían más la calidez de una bienvenida. Sus dedos se apretaron en torno al lituano; allí estaba, a su lado. La gran habilidad de Will para empatizar hasta meterlo dentro de su mente le hacía único para acompañarlo en aquel recuerdo.

—Esta vez seré yo quien entre en tu mente, Hannibal.

Lecter siempre había querido que Graham diese un paso hacia su interior, pero sólo dejando ver lo que quería. Había dispuesto su palacio de un modo en el que su vulnerabilidad no fuese aprovechada, ni siquiera sospechada a primera vista. Sin embargo, frenar la marcha y el interés de Will hacia la verdadera parte oculta de su psique fue imposible una vez que su presencia desapareció de la falsa pared. Ésta estaba abierta y Hannibal había entrado a la cripta del palacio, no sabiendo si esperaba a su compañero para ser escoltado; sin embargo, en mitad de la oscuridad, se percataba de que estaba allí, tomando su mano con la suficiente fuerza para no dejarlo escapar.

—Has podido llegar hasta aquí.

De repente, el pasillo se iluminó con una tenue luz de vela, ambientado con una melodiosa canción de piano. Hannibal acercó el oído a la primera puerta del pasillo, oscura y elegante, pero que guardaba un tenebroso recuerdo, no el peor de todos.

—Puedo escuchar la música, pero no los gritos.

El hombre guardó silencio por unos instantes, incluso la música lo hizo con él, y un sonido atronador retumbó al otro lado de aquella sala, como el de un accidente de tráfico.

—Aquí murieron nuestros padres.

El lituano miró a Will en esa realidad de un modo impertérrito, invitándole a entrar. El joven no estaba asustado, pero la impresión que le daba aquel lugar se veía reflejado en su rictus. Al igual que un piano al que le cambian las cuerdas por el desgaste o la rotura, ahora se encontraba desafinado; y Will debía buscar la forma de volver a la sintonía en la que el lituano se encontrase con él mismo. Fue tal la magnitud del golpe, que el sonido se propagó por los pasillos como si hubiera sucedido allí mismo.

—Recrear sucesos traumáticos pueden ayudar con el dolor y el trauma —ante la invitación de Hannibal, la mano de Will se posó sobre el elegante picaporte— o pueden hacer que uno se encierre sobre sí mismo, volviendo al momento en sí y perdiéndose en una disociación. Por suerte, soy tus remos.

Will giró la manivela, empujando ésta para que se abriera por sí sola. Y antes de poner un solo pie, vio lo que les aguardaba al otro lado. Al otro lado de la puerta no se contemplaba más que el paisaje que antes hubieron atravesado en coche, en plena madrugada invernal, y una especie de olor a gasolina llegaba al extenso pasillo. La tráquea del americano se contrajo al tragar saliva, forzándose a dar un primer paso dentro de aquel recuerdo. Lo siguiente que experimentó fue un fogonazo y un terrible dolor en el costado. Los dolores emocionales de Lecter se traducían en físicos sobre ambos; de ser otro, nada hubiera pasado, pero su maldita mente... su maldita empatía lo mantenía conectado con el psiquiatra.

De sentirse seguro ante la intrusión en los recuerdos de Hannibal, pronto revivió las clásicas inseguridades de un niño. Todo a su alrededor era confuso, lo que era capaz de captar con los sentidos, dolor, frío, miedo... el claro dolor sobre el pecho de una costilla rota. Pronto ya no era Will, era un niño asustado tratando de apartar amasijos de hierro de dónde provenían los sollozos de su hermana. La sangre sobre los metales le hacían resbalar las manos y cortarse profundamente; su propia voz comenzó a resonar por encima del crujir del esqueleto destrozado del vehículo. Pero no eran los recuerdos completos, pues lo siguiente que vivió fue arrastrándose entre los cadáveres de sus padres, apartando tanto los miembros amputados como el metal incandescente. Una espantosa estampa la cual se grabó a fuego en la mente de dos infantes.

_¡Hannibal!_

Toda aquella reminiscencia del pasado, Hannibal la contemplaba ajeno desde el otro lado, como si no hubiera sentimientos revividos ante la visión, pero la verdad se encontraba en el plano de la realidad, donde el lituano verdaderamente estaba sufriendo algo cercano a un ataque de ansiedad.

Todo se disolvió, obligando a Will a abrir los ojos y a volver a la habitación en penumbras. El chico estaba alterado, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón desbocado. Sus pensamientos se centraron al instante en Lecter, quien lo sacó de aquel recuerdo. El moreno se colocó delante de su campo de visión, con las dos manos sobres sus hombros.

—Hannibal, basta...

La empatía que le caracterizaba le impregnó con el miedo infante y la imposibilidad de sacarle partido, al menos por ahora, le hacía imposible divorciarse de aquellas emociones tan intensas. Will se enjugó los enrojecidos ojos y volvió a sacudir al lituano.

—Es hora de volver —posó su diestra sobre la mejilla, comprobando su temperatura para luego tratar de ver cómo de dilatadas tenía las pupilas—. Hannibal…

Desde el primer instante en que se abrió la puerta, Lecter se vio sucumbido por la oscuridad del recuerdo de forma inmediata; fue lo que conllevó al acompañar a Will hasta el lugar exacto del comienzo. Su respiración se disparó, junto a las pulsaciones del corazón, como si hubiese vuelto a vivir ese instante de su vida. La voz del exagente debía guiarle, debía conducirlo fuera de su palacio, sin embargo se quedaba a mitad de camino, convencido de que la fantasía era real, imposible de despertar de ella.

Hannibal palpaba con sus manos la ropa del contrario, agarrándola, como si buscase deshacer algo que lo ataba a algún lado. Aún viviendo el momento en que liberaba a Mischa de los brazos de la muerte, se percató de que todo estaba siendo una reminiscencia pasada. Despertó de pronto, encontrándose con la falta de aire y aferrándose a la compañía de Will. Al fin sus enrojecidos ojos se enfocaron en la presencia real, agitado y con una alta temperatura corporal que le había hecho sudar. Tenía el estómago revuelto y una sensación de aturdimiento, como si acabase de despertar de una horrible pesadilla; hacía años que no vivía nada parecido.

—Tu empatía... lo viste.

El lituano necesitó tenerle como su punto de apoyo, agarrando el cuello de su ropa. Poco a poco iba recuperando la calma, el ritmo normal de respiración y el control de su mente.

Fue innegable la impresión compartida por ambos ante tal devastador recuerdo, en el que Hannibal se llevaba la peor parte. Daba la sensación de que apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Aquel calor febril que desprendía era captado por el más joven a través de sus dedos, ahora situados sobre el cuello y sosteniendo la mirada del lituano con sus pulgares. Como hermanos de un mismo recuerdo, el recuerdo de tal brutal y violenta muerte, los mantenía unidos y de algún modo ambos se mantenían lejos del peligro de perderse en las sombras del palacio de Lecter.

—Sólo una parte… Una escalofriante parte en la que por un momento he creído perderme. No era yo, pero a la vez lo era. Tus recuerdos… —ante tal necesidad de comprensión y cercanía, sus frentes terminaron por quedar pegadas, momento en el que Will cerró los ojos, exteriorizando unas emociones que si antes no, ahora eran suyas—. Me he sentido romper en mil pedazos y, a pesar de todo, una parte de mí permanece en aquel coche.

Hannibal apretó con los dedos los hombros del joven antes de sentir que su cuerpo se recomponía solo de aquel estado al que había llegado sin voluntad, un sacrificio que permitió a Will entrar en su mente, en la parte más inaccesible incluso para él mismo. Como Graham, tuvo los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la humedad de su frente sobre la suya; su respiración se calmó, pero ésta seguía siendo profunda. Era complicado eliminar el rastro de sus emociones cuando éstas habían sido completamente expuestas ante el ojo de su amigo de un modo inconsciente.

—Y sabías que ocurriría...

Retazos de Will, uno a uno, incrustándose en sus más oscuros recuerdos, no sabiendo si para ser la luz que lo guiaba al exterior o para hundirle más en el abismo, junto con él. La empatía lo terminaría consumiendo, lo atraería completamente a su mundo hasta no quedar nada de su esencia.

—Te dejas abrazar por mi podredumbre... sólo para hallar el entendimiento —reafirmó el agarre que tenía con Will, aunque no le era necesario para sostenerse y tomó aire de un modo casi trémulo, antes de apartar el rostro unos centímetros de la involuntaria cercanía. El hecho de tener a Will con él, comprenderlo desde el inicio, marcaba un comienzo para asimilar el pasado.

—Puedes quedarte atrapado, Will.

—No... no... —negó lentamente con la cabeza, algo embadurnada en sudor y la mirada gacha—. No puedo dejarme atrapar por algo que ya me rodea.

Will, sumido en las tinieblas, había sido desde el principio una figura curiosa para Hannibal. Fuese lo que despertase en el lituano, era lo suficientemente intenso como para mantenerlo con vida y con su interés focalizado sobre él. Sus dedos se fueron retirando, dejando el recuerdo del frío tacto en comparación con su temperatura. Will estaba sorprendido al ser el lituano quien, en esta ocasión, ostentaba la temperatura más elevada.

—Fue mi elección adentrarme en tu pasado a sabiendas de lo que hallaría. Tu pasado ahora es mío y compartimos los miedos y el dolor de la pérdida.

Cuando Will se hubo recuperado, deshizo su mano sobre sus ojos, apartando sus gafas con la mano contraria. Se hizo a un lado, lo suficiente para poder mirar por la ventana, al mismo punto que miró Hannibal minutos atrás. Resguardando las manos dentro de los bolsillos, Graham permaneció a una posible respuesta del doctor mientras su mirada se perdía entre los recovecos del linde de la propiedad con el bosque. Desde aquella ventana se tenía una vista perfecta del castillo propiamente dicho, pues sobre una colina, a donde daba el acantilado con el lago, aquel edificio parecía erguirse con la misma solemnidad que sus años más esplendorosos.

—Estamos unidos y comenzamos a ser lo mismo. Dentro de poco no se dónde terminaré yo... y dónde empezarás tú —sentenció el moreno.

El espacio volvió a surgir entre ellos dos, dando al cuerpo la tregua de la fuerte impresión del pasado reflejado. Hannibal procuró ese vacío al caminar hacia el lugar que ocupaba la vieja cama, mientras Will tomaba su propio lugar frente a la ventana. Le tenía muy cerca, la huella de su amigo había dejado una marca en ese fragmento del pasado, una especie de presencia que le invitaría a recordar cómo no sucumbir a la oscuridad para siempre. La evocación de la comprensión y la compañía ante el inconfesable remoto; Will ayudó a rehacer los cimientos de ese frágil lugar de su psique.

—Si una vez creí que no podía tenerte más cerca, me equivoqué. Es inminente —dijo Lecter.

Las manos del mayor acariciaron la madera de la estructura del lecho, áspera y desgastada. Sentía cómo el polvo se adhería a sus dedos, como en el momento en que entró en aquella puerta sin abrir por tantos y tantos años. Debía darse un tiempo para limpiarse.

—Puedes volver a tu alcoba a descansar —le sugirió antes de limpiar ese polvo entre los dedos de la otra mano, sus ojos situándose en la silueta del moreno, quien contemplaba a través de la ventana—. Estaré bien.

Con la mirada puesta en lo alto, sin poder diferenciar el oscuro tejado del castillo con el cielo completamente encapotado, Will deslizó la mirada hasta que ésta cayó sobre el lituano. Al que ahora iluminaba la luz de la revelación, viendo encerrado en aquel cuerpo a un niño atemorizado y destrozado.

—No lo estás —respondió el moreno, tomando dirección hacia la puerta—. Nunca llegarás a estarlo —y desde el otro lado, con la puerta entornada, sentenció la frase antes de volver a su propia habitación—, pero no estarás solo.

La mirada del mayor no pudo más que clavarse en las sábanas de la cama, perdiendo poco a poco el interés de su forma para centrarse en lo dicho por Will. Directo y sincero, sin falta de verdad; nunca existió verdaderamente el sentimiento de _estar bien_ en ese aspecto y Hannibal se resguardó en el propio estoicismo que surgía de su personalidad. Era propicio admitir que las cicatrices seguirían allí, para sentir la evocación de su ser más oscuro, lo que Mischa tuvo a bien de despertar y conocerse como nunca.

Antes de que la puerta fuese cerrada, Lecter observó a contraluz la figura del que desaparecía por la rendija, sin decir nada, y con el frío de nuevo penetrando el abrigo, terminó buscando el calor de la cobija. No esperaba dormir bien esa noche, ni siquiera verse capaz de poder despertar de la pesadilla por su propio pie, pero Will no había dejado de insistir en que sería esos remos que lo guiaban hacia la luz del faro. Ya lo había hecho una segunda vez y podría hacerlo una tercera... No, no sabía si llegaría a hacerlo una cuarta vez.

Cerró los ojos e intentó descansar esa noche, a expensas de esa ciega confianza.

Hannibal encontraba la dificultad en el modo en que cavilaba. Tenía recuerdos, visiones del futuro y deseos del presente entremezclados, confundiendo su mente durante los intentos del sueño. No quería dormir, no le apetecía y, sin embargo, era consciente de cuánto necesitaba hacerlo para el día siguiente. La tentación era demasiado grande, la de abandonar la solariega casa y vagar por la oscura noche, buscar a Chiyoh y sorprenderla. Tal vez era demasiado pronto para algo así... Tal vez coincidiría con Will, alentado por la misma curiosidad.

Lecter terminó dormido entre tinieblas, aquellas aparentemente inofensivas, que lo cobijaban en el falso calor de la nostalgia. Volvió a encerrarse en aquel universo sin siquiera haberlo meditado y sus sueños se destiñeron en blanco y negro para rememorar a su familia en el interior del castillo.

***

Tan sólo en la aparente tranquilidad de la alcoba destinaba al moreno, Will optó por sentarse de nuevo sobre la cama. Hubiera podido descansar la mente, prepararse para lo que pudiera acontecer al amanecer, pero las imágenes de dos cuerpos destrozados y los sollozos de una niña entre el amasijo de hierros lo mantenían atado a la vigilia. Sueños intercalados con momentos de lucidez en los que veía con la claridad del día el modo de actuar; siendo engullido por un intrincado caos. Sin que hubiera recaído en las disociaciones, a cada minuto que Graham miraba el reloj, las manecillas parecían tejidas por otra clase de leyes naturales, pues fueron horas lo que tardó en abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 


	5. Polvo y huesos

Unas horas de relativa paz que llegaron a su final cuando los apagados rayos del sol golpearon contra el pecho del americano.

—Aquí parece que nunca sale el sol.

Pues el día no salía de la penumbra, acompañada de la funesta historia allí acontecida.

Seguridad y bienestar, dos palabras que se le antojaban lejanas e inverosímiles en un lugar como aquel, un lugar en dónde los miedos de un niño se convirtieron en las pesadillas de sus cercanos y de todo aquel que se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino sin cernirse a los exigentes protocolos del lituano. ¿Cuál era la verdad, qué estaba permitido? De aquella noche en blanco, en dónde la mente de Graham funcionó de un modo automático, lo único que pudo sacar en claro fue que nada allí era verdad. Los muros de la realidad se desmoronarían hasta hacerlos trizas si no se andaban con cuidado. Todo estaba permitido, en lo que se refería a la lucha contra el pasado y los fantasmas.

Hannibal pasaba por un proceso de disociación constante, viviendo sin cesar el pasado y el presente de un modo solapado, casi sin diferencias. Podía ser consciente de aquel lugar, de Will y del contexto en el que vivía, pero sumido en un reflejo proyectado de los sueños de un niño que convivía con su familia.

***

Apenas había amanecido y el lituano, sin ser consciente de si había dormido o si seguía durmiendo, se encontraba en la sala de estar, admirando el olor de un desayuno improvisado que Chiyoh tuvo el detalle de dejarles antes de salir a cazar. Will fue el último en abandonar el dormitorio con la ropa arrugada después de dormir, apareciendo después en el salón. Un espacio fuera de contexto, sacado de una época pasada que, a pesar del abandono, relucía con un brillo incapaz de perder.

—Buenos días —saludó el chico.

Tomó lugar en la mesa en dónde en épocas pasadas el servicio se reunía a comer y comentar trivialidades de la familia a la que servía.

—Buenos días —respondió el más mayor con la atención puesta en la vitrina y, ciertamente, fue una respuesta hecha desde la costumbre; muy probablemente ni recordaría ese instante si despertaba de ese estado pasados unos minutos.

Lecter no parecía haber cuidado nada de su aspecto desde su llegada. Seguía con la misma ropa de anoche y el cabello no tardaría en acumular la suciedad, y no le importaría.

—Parece que finalmente somos… soy bien recibido. O sencillamente no ha tenido más remedio —puntualizó, degustando el primero de los muchos bocados ante el descubrimiento de una cocina familiar.

Chiyoh y Hannibal, la cocina y el arte de la presentación. Will supuso que una mano guió a los jóvenes años atrás.

—No es necesario que preguntes.

Lecter no quería oír nada relacionado con su estado, ni su infancia, nada absolutamente que tuviese que ver con su vida para no romper el ensueño.

En esos instantes, en los que Will tomaba su desayuno en la mesa, continuaba observando el interior del cristal de la vitrina, decorada con hermosa y cara porcelana japonesa.

—Quisiera acompañarte al castillo —dijo Hannibal, como si realmente fuese a ser capaz de hacerlo sin volver a caer en las tinieblas, pero era evidente... era muy evidente que había vuelto a su palacio de la memoria.

Will dedicó unos segundos a observar cómo el contrario hablaba desde una postura alejada, pues su voz podía sonar muycercana, pero la realidad era que no podía estar más lejos. Fuera del alcance del razonamiento de Graham, se huboescondido en rincones de los recuerdos en los que Will tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo, a favor del lituano, que leirían costando su propia estabilidad. Un delicado equilibrio construido por las mismas manos que pretendía ayudar.

Como amigo, debíahacer esa pregunta, pero como Will y desde un rincón de su subconsciente al que ni él mismo quería asomarse,deseaba que la ignorase para caminar a su lado por los viejos recuerdos de un hombre destrozado.

—Chiyoh dejó muy clara supostura, la mía sigue siendo la misma... La verdad y todas sus consecuencias.

Las manos del lituano, que se habían visto en el amago de querer abrir la vitrina para inspeccionar el interior, se detuvieron y su cabeza giró en la dirección donde oyó la voz. Hannibal relacionaba bien el contexto, del porqué no debería salir de allí y de lo que le hacía perder lucidez en donde quiera que estuviese en ese momento. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ignorar el doble sentido que provocaba la distorsión de su ficción.

—Ella siempre ha sido muy protectora conmigo, pero nunca consciente de cuánta libertad sacrifica por ello —dijo con el gesto algo cambiado, más duro.

Mientras tanto Lecter se aproximaba a la mesa y tomaba plena conciencia de lo que realmente había allí servido. Habría jurado que había ternera y el olor... Una mano curiosa fue a inspeccionar la comida de su plato, más cercano a la típica comida de reserva que a un desayuno o almuerzo normal. Se trataba de carne, pero no roja, como la que poseen las aves galliformes. El hombre volvía a quedar completamente en silencio, hallándose en el limbo de las sensaciones y el despertar de la muerte.

—¿Qué crees que encontraremos allí? Seguro que lo mismo que si permanecieras aquí. Hannibal, ¿es lo más adecuado?

—Sí. Hallaremos polvo y huesos —dijo Hannibal.

Su expresión se desvaneció por unos instantes, antes de recuperar la conciencia perdida desde la noche anterior. Como el trayecto de un viaje, en donde uno no es consciente enteramente de cada segundo, sólo cuando se llega a determinados puntos no conocidos.

Ya sentado en la mesa, Hannibal verdaderamente se preguntaba si quería comer de tan horrible comida esa mañana y no era precisamente por el tipo de carne, sino cómo sabría ésta en su boca. No quería relacionar el presente con el pasado en ese momento, o terminaría vomitando lo que fue un recuerdo en el castillo. Por otro lado, no era un desayuno que Will podía decir que disfrutara; más bien era un mero método para alimentar su cuerpo y que éste pudiera aguantar el ritmo que llevaría ese día. Graham lo daba por sentado y preparaba su mente para lo que pudiera ocurrir, siempre buscando el escenario más retorcido que Hannibal pudiera plantear.

—Polvo, huesos… Los muertos y los retazos de recuerdos vivos en su palacio, tan peligrosos como si fueran heridas abiertas, las cuales pueden infectarse.

Nada había en esos momentos más importante: atravesar el empinado sendero que lo separaba de la entrada del castillo y dejarse engullir por la gran bestia.

—Si no estás seguro, no deberías venir. Entraré y caminaré por aquellos pasillos que una vez llamaste hogar como si fuera tú… Seré testigo de tu pasado, atesorando cada momento y para cuando regrese.

Los dedos de Hannibal parecieron temblar en ese intento por tomar algo de alimento que no fuese la carne del urogallo. Will se había levantado ya para ir acercándose hasta Lecter y finalizar la frase, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del lituano, que terminó por estabilizar sus pensamientos, como el áncora de un barco que va directo a la deriva. El moreno penetraba en su mente y anclaba a su paso, por los pasillos de su palacio, una parte de él. Su voz susurrante y el tacto de una mano sobre el hombro del mayor redirigían el trayecto de su juicio.

—Podré ver, entender a tu yo más reciente. Observaré a través de tus ojos como una huella en la arena que desaparece poco a poco por la marea. No habrá un yo o tú… Será un nosotros.

Will acabó de hablar y soltó su hombro para buscar el abrigo con el cual protegerse del frío.

—Tu esencia empieza a vagar por ese lugar... Pulula como un ente por uno de mis recuerdos —pronto vería a Will, acompañándole en su sufrimiento, en su pasividad ante los oscuros sucesos—. A tu regreso, Will... Te veré completo, a mi lado —ocupando un espacio vacío y compartiendo el terror, sin más soledad que aguantar.

Entonces Hannibal permaneció allí, sentado y observando la comida, optando por no avanzar más a partir de esa línea de nuevo. Will estaría solo a partir de ahora, quizás...

—Como una sombra errante, como una figura protectora o como un mero recuerdo… Hannibal, tú...

Con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, luchaba por ocultar la preocupación que le generaba que estuviera Lecter solo con aquel estado tan lamentable. Esperaba que Chiyoh no tardase en volver; no sería la compañía más agradable, pero cierto era que ella cuidaría de él.

—Le diré a Chiyoh que vuelva —Will cambió de frase cuando hubo pronunciado las primeras palabras y, subiéndose el cuello del abrigo, salió al exterior.

En el momento en que la puerta fue cerrada y la soledad volvió a reinar en la habitación, Hannibal se vio tan impasible como la costumbre lo tenía adaptado. Poco más podía hacer que el tomar lo que pudiese para desayunar y permanecer entre las cuatro paredes, supuestamente resguardado del peligro que acechaba incluso en su propia cabeza. Hubo un tiempo en su infancia en el que creyó que su hogar era el único sitio en donde podía sentirse seguro; se equivocó.

***

El recorrido desde la casa de los guardeses hasta el castillo era empinado, una subida por un camino de tierra, custodiado por árboles que podrían ser perfectamente centenarios. Alzándose en la linde del camino como los custodios del pasado de la familia Lecter, Will caminaba entre ellos como el extraño, como alguien ajeno a todo el pasado de la familia lituana, un profano en busca de la verdad. Unas puertas de madera oscura recibieron al americano, astillada por el paso y las inclemencias del tiempo. El pasar de los años y el descuido no pasaban en balde. Probó lo más evidente; la puerta principal, por supuesto, estaba cerrada y sería absurdo pensar que en los alrededor hubiera alguna piedra que escondiera las llaves. Una costumbre que sólo los americanos se planteaban tener. La siguiente opción, el allanamiento, se hizo realidad cuando usó una de las pequeñas piedras del camino para romper una de las ventanas y colarse por ella.

—Esto no le gustará a Hannibal…

Ciertamente, Graham estaba seguro que aquéllo era una de las groserías que se le estaban permitidas, pero ya se preocuparía en arreglarlo más tarde, podía hacerlo, con esa clase de cosas que se le daban bien y le otorgaban cierta paz interior.

Centrado en la ventana, no se dio cuenta hasta que alzó la mirada de que, por donde había entrado, se encontraba de nada más y nada menos que una gran sala de estar. Algunos muebles se veían desgastados, las paredes con las marcas de cuadros desaparecidos... Will caminó alrededor de la habitación, abriendo las cortinas por las que pudiera entrar la luz natural, pues al intentar dar al interruptor, no hubo reacción alguna. Llamó su atención lo que parecían unas ceras de colores; todo en la habitación estaba distribuida como si la vida se hubiera detenido de un día para otro, excepto por la pertinente desaparición de las obras de arte.

—Putos cabrones…

El olvido se encontraba en cada rincón del castillo. Un roto más, una desaparición más... No se habría notado en aquel espacio viejo y destartalado. Víctima de saqueadores, aquel lugar empezó a perder valor, abandonado en el tiempo, al igual que iba su legítimo propietario a la deriva.

En aquella estancia sólo se encontraba una pequeña parte de lo que confirmaba el espacio mental de Lecter y su amigo no tendría más que avanzar unas habitaciones para encontrarse con la horrible verdad. Apenas hubo rozado la superficie y Will ya estaba seguro que lo que allí encontraría sería un punto de inflexión; un antes y un después en el descubrimiento de lo sucedido, la verdad oculta tras una máscara de elegancia y buenos modales. Una verdad protegida por los actos más repulsivos y condenados por el resto del mundo, unos actos que para Graham habían sido perdonados y dejados atrás. Apartó las ceras descubriendo un dibujo a medio terminar: una mano firme escribió años atrás una M, la cual cubría toda la hoja. El paso de los años estropeó aquel papel, confiriéndole un característico tono amarillento, pero aún se podía leer el nombre de Mischa garabateado por la mano inexperta de alguien que está aprendiendo escribir. _M de Mischa._

Consciente de la falta de información proporcionado por aquellos detalles, Will dejó el folio dónde estaba para proseguir su recorrido a través de los recuerdos del viejo lituano. Fue necesaria la iluminación de una pequeña linterna, pues todas las cortinas estaban corridas y apenas la luz del sol penetraba por estas. Columnas de luz que atravesaban los pasillos, delatando las motas de polvo suspendidas por la presencia de un cuerpo extraño, Graham vislumbraba la posición del intruso. Sus pasos aleatorios lo llevaron a pasar de largo una gran biblioteca, luego ignorar unas escaleras que lo llevarían al piso superior para finalmente detenerse frente al marco de la entrada de la cocina. El olor a putrefacción lo detuvo, clavado en el suelo durante unos instantes.

Era complicado ignorar cada detalle decorando el interior del castillo con una huella diferente del pasado. Todo tenía un porqué y un significado, pero no todo rebosaba del significado que poseía la cocina. Un lugar sucio, casi putrefacto, donde la ausencia de puerta daba al patio de sangre, otorgándole aún mayor claridad a las pruebas abandonadas, pero era demasiado pronto para adentrarse al tétrico significado de lo verdadero. Entre utensilios rústicos de cocina, un barreño plateado retenía un sinfín de huesos de urogallo, lo que se creía en su gran mayoría eran las reservas de lo que una vez fue una comida. Incluso la presencia de pequeños animales salvajes habían dejado su huella. Allí, dos niños asustados, viviendo la incomprensión de una violencia gratuita de un desconocido, les acompañaba la mezquindad que los culpaba de un accidente y de estar al borde de la inanición. Los golpeaba, los humillaba y luego los alimentaba sin saber realmente por qué... Hasta que la razón se llevó a Mischa, Dios conduciendo la mano de un alienado para hacer a Hannibal portador de una verdad.

En la única viga maestra, alejada de la enorme chimenea, se encontraba atada varias cuerdas que ya no retenían nada, pero la intuición y el contexto respondían al vacío que había en el presente. Una interpretación por parte de Will consolidaría el símil del pasado; la escena fue cambiando a cada batida de un péndulo imaginario que removía el lugar, transformándolo hasta convertirse en lo que era. Dos niños ensogados al poste de madera, sus cuerpos debilitados tras largos días sin descanso o una buena alimentación. El frío era lacerante y la enfermedad perfectamente podría haber acabado con sus vidas, pero por alguna razón, algo o alguien quiso que todo fuese presenciado por el mayor de los Lecter. De repente, un grito infantil. Las cuerdas desgarradas y golpes contra la madera. Donde antes hubo una puerta, bloqueó cualquier visión al otro lado de ésta y en el espacio del patio ocurrió el brutal asesinato.

—¡MISCHA! ¡MISCHA!

Un tono de voz infantil desgarrado por el dolor y las horas en el frío. Las marcas en la puerta caída, los intentos de alguien por abrirla, de destrozarla con un cuchillo parecieron haber sido en vano. Sus manos arañaban la puerta, astillándola con tal desesperación e insistencia que poco le importaban las heridas que se estaba provocando. Las uñas comenzaban a separarse de su carne, las yemas desaparecían destrozadas. y una mente inocente se contaminó con la violencia y las emanaciones de ésta mediante los chillidos de su hermana. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerle detenerse, excepto que la puerta se abriera y recibiera un gran golpe que lo lanzase contra el suelo, pero no fue así. ¿Igualmente pudo ver? Claro que pudo ver... No literalmente, pero sí imaginarlo. ¿Qué clase de persona querría imaginar cómo un ser querido era mutilado y mancillado?

Graham abrió los ojos encontrándose con el techo de la cocina. Tal fue su compenetración que la empatía lo llevó al extremo de experimentar el momento más oscuro de la vida de Hannibal. Las manos le ardían de dolor, llenas de sangre y con las uñas destrozadas, exactamente igual que los recuerdos reconstruidos del joven lituano. La diferencia fue que no había puerta, tampoco sangre ni heridas; sólo su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. Will cruzó las manos sobre su pecho, como los féretros egipcios, protegiendo de manera instintiva sus dedos.

—Mischa…

Al otro lado del umbral de la puerta se hallaba aquel espacio que Hannibal tenía tan vivo en su palacio, como si hubiese presenciado ese momento realmente: la muerte de Mischa. Una vieja fuente decoraba el patio exterior entre cúmulos de hojas y enredaderas, bajo el lecho de un roble muerto y la atenta mirada de un querubín de piedra, ese ángel que debió haber detenido la mano del ejecutor.

El americano mantenía la mente ocupada, luchando por expulsar los gritos que se sucedían dentro de la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños. Un hilo de sangre se escapaba entre ellos del mismo modo que emanaba de sus ojos, pero algo lo arrastró de nuevo a la realidad, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Un grito lastimero se oyó en algún lugar que no reconoció; luego, el chasquido de unos pasos que se alejaban hasta desaparecer en un eco por el pasillo.

Will aún se encontraba confuso, pues no era capaz de discernir si aquel grito desgarrador fue real u otro producto de su agitada imaginación. Todavía sentado en el suelo, llevó la mirada a donde provenía el sonido. No podía estar seguro del todo, pero unos pasos repetidos por el eco le dieron una idea aproximada de por dónde debía continuar su búsqueda; podía verlo desde el suelo de la cocina. Removiendo las hojas con los pies, Will atravesó de lado a lado el patio, descubriendo el suelo de piedra. Allí no quedaba nada, nada que pudiera decirle más de lo que ya estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, o con su magnífica habilidad. A paso decidido, fue bordeando el castillo, buscando el origen de ese grito. Puede que fuera importante o sencillamente una excentricidad de Chiyoh, pero fuera lo que fuese, estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo y si era necesario, usarlo a su favor.

Fueron los minutos más largos que pudo recordar, caminando alrededor de los muros de piedra del monumental castillo. Las enredaderas se abrieron paso a lo largo de los años y el abandono en torno a las piedras que formaban la irregular pared formaban un hermoso jardín vertical natural sobre toda la pared, la cual era bañada con la luz de la mañana. Todos aquellos detalles no pasaban desapercibidos ante los ojos del agente, pues era como si ya hubiera estado allí, pero no era más que el recuerdo que se formó tras haber estado en la cueva de la mente de Hannibal. Ver su vida reflejada en la pared conseguía captar la realidad con sus propios ojos y ésta era mucho más retorcida que cualquier sombra.

Poco después Graham se topó con una puerta enrejada, semioculta, con escaleras de piedra que conducían a lo que por el olor parecía una bodega. El aire viciado y la falta de luz le obligaron a proyectar el haz de luz de la linterna al interior de la boca del lobo. Con sumo cuidado, inició un descenso que pronto se le antojó como la boca del propio infierno y, por lo que descubriría allí dentro, no estaba del todo desencaminado.

Uno a uno iba descendiendo los escalones húmedos de piedra, con el cuidado, para evitar caer escaleras abajo. La luz proveniente del exterior iba desapareciendo, el aire se cargaba con el aroma de los vinos que tomaban cuerpo en aquella gruta. Pero no se hizo la oscuridad pues cuanto más descendía, una tenue luz proveniente del fondo del camino iluminaba sus últimos pasos.

—Will.

***

Chiyoh acostumbraba deambular por el bosque en busca de una presa a la que cazar. Sabía que durante los próximos días, si es que no se alargaba más la estancia de los dos hombres, habría un pillaje errando por las tierras en busca de una verdad dolorosa y atrapadora. Lo que no esperó fue divisar con el objetivo del rifle a Graham, casualmente subiendo por las escaleras que conducían hacia la entrada del castillo. Ganas no le faltaron de apretar el gatillo, pero sabía lo que aquello acarrearía para Hannibal; no sería prudente. No se demoró en seguir los pasos del intruso. El hecho de que no hubiese escuchado sus advertencias, lo ponía en una situación delicada. Se suponía que debía velar por un amigo, no condenarlo de ese modo.

La japonesa siguió los pasos tomados por Will, encontrando su comportamiento muy insultante al invadir el frágil pasado de Hannibal con una piedra contra el cristal de una ventana. La mujer, sin soltar el rifle, avanzó con paso comedido, vigilando cada movimiento del invasor; un acto ofensivo más y se vería obligada a intervenir.

Por el momento, Will no se portaba del todo mal en su trayecto, al menos hasta que se asomó en el umbral de la cocina. Allí pudo observar la gran conexión del americano con el lugar, como si fuera capaz de sentir su pasado. Quiso intervenir, pero el grito desesperado le hizo olvidar sus intenciones.

Y de repente se oyó un grito de lamento en el antiguo calabozo del castillo, el que posteriormente fue usado como bodega. La asiática, sin quererlo, se hizo notar de camino al exterior del castillo y se ocultó entre el espacio boscoso al que tan habituada estaba; se camuflaba como una sombra y se perdía en la frondosidad. En esos momentos, podía estar tan alarmada como Will tras haber escuchado aquel grito; sólo ella tuvo la ventaja de saber de donde provenía y le asustaba pensar en lo que había despertado aquel penetrante alarido. Se hizo paso, siempre procurando ser una con el entorno, hacia la puerta trasera del gran castillo donde se escondía el gran secreto. En apariencia no parecía haber nada ni nadie que hubiese dejado su huella recientemente y aún así seguía siendo escalofriante.

Chiyoh observó su alrededor, esperando que Graham no asomara por allí o la presencia de Hannibal se hiciera real. Aunque pronto descartó que Hannibal pudiese estar vagando las inmediaciones del castillo por su propia cuenta, pues en su estado y asegurado en el hogar, muy probablemente seguiría allí, luchando en su individual mundo interior como cuando fue niño. Sólo la idea de pensar que podría estar rondando le hacía levantársele el vello. ¿Y si se encontraba en el calabozo? La asiática no le apetecía esperar, ni siquiera figurar en su cabeza que aquel hombre que llamaba hermano había conseguido completar esa perturbada venganza.

Pocos segundos fueron los que necesitó para cavilar la decisión antes de adelantarse hacia la puerta exterior del calabozo, restándole importancia a la pronta presencia de Will. La mujer, sin dejar de sujetar el rifle adecuadamente en caso de necesitarlo, abrió la puerta vieja con un claro gesto de prudencia. El interior siempre estaba oscuro, pero algunos rayos de luz penetraban entre la piedra y pequeños huecos hacían de pequeñas ventanas improvisadas. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y caminó por el pasillo, confiando en su lógica y en que todo debía seguir en su sitio.

La japonesa no necesitó avanzar más para encontrarse con el primer cambio del entorno, ínfimo, pero que era imposible no percibir. Después pudo ver la sombra de Will proyectada en la pared húmeda y maloliente. Allí el olor era insoportable por razones obvias; estaba segurísima de que los cambios no habían sido causados por un animal. Chiyoh se giró sobre sí misma y esperó a que el americano terminara de bajar las escaleras hasta la posición en la que ella estaba, a escasos metros del otro ser encerrado. Ambos desconociendo lo que aquel lugar había significado para Hannibal en el pasado, ahora mismo se encontraban mancillando otro escenario, posiblemente el más bizarro de todos. Las pruebas habían sido borradas y cualquier rastro de un recuerdo había sido casi eliminado.

—Will —la mujer alzó la voz para que el moreno la supiese allí; aún no tenía el rifle en alto, pero lo haría si veía la amenaza en sus gestos.

—Chiyoh… —respondió el joven a la voz clara de la asiática cuando su pie se posó en el último de los escalones.

De repente, el prisionero empezó a gimotear, a hablar en lituano con su putrefacto aliento, golpeando los barrotes de hierro en busca de una ayuda.

Will recorrió después los metros que le separaban del espectáculo que allí abajo se ocultaba al resto del mundo. Pasó, observando todo a su alrededor y cómo el rifle todavía empuñado no le estaba apuntando. Pronto su atención fue a parar al hombre que, tras ella, gimoteaba en un idioma que no llegaba a entender. Protestas y lamentos de un hombre del cual poco quedaba de él, más que la sombra de la humanidad.

—¿Qué hizo para ser tratado como un animal?

La mujer no tuvo más remedio que permitir que los ojos de Will vislumbraran una parte del pasado de ella y de Hannibal. Algo había ocurrido entre ellos dos, era evidente, pero había mucho más que ahora el moreno podía averiguar.

—La mató y comió de ella. De Mischa —respondió Chiyoh con un leve tono de severidad antes de caminar hacia la celda, la cual golpeó con la culata del rifle.

El individuo calló con un gimoteo, ocultándose entre toda la porquería que hubo acumulado durante tantos años, más allá de la oscuridad del habitáculo.

—No vas a hablarle... Tampoco a mirarle —exigió la japonesa una vez dirigió la mirada al amigo de Hannibal; podía percibirse el incrementado recelo que tenía hacia él.

Una vez que los ruidos estuvieron silenciados, la mujer se adelantó a la posición de Graham, no muy segura de querer seguir hablando en presencia de aquel ser, casi asemejándolo a algo inexistente, al ser que una madre tiene vergüenza de engendrar como si supiese lo que acarrearía.

—Aunque yo nunca le haría esto a un animal. Es lo que se merece después de lo que le hizo... lo que _les_ hizo. Sólo se le permite oír el sonido del agua; su último recuerdo de paz.

Le era complicado a Will retirar la mirada de la masa de pellejo y suciedad que se ocultaba tras los barrotes, apenas podía distinguir lo que era humano de los que no. En esos momento, tampoco es que importase demasiado que Chiyoh se acercase hasta él. Fue motivo y estimulación suficiente para reclamar de nuevo la atención del americano, llevando su mirada hasta la muchacha.

—Y tú lo custodias, Hannibal te lo pidió. Te dejó el destino de este hombre en tus manos y decidiste mantenerlo con vida. Pudiste haberlo matado e irte, pero él te dio a elegir… Tenía curiosidad por ver lo que harías…

Y ahora Will sentía curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionaría ella ante su presencia. Ya estaba viendo que no era bienvenido y le daba igual. Le daba lo mismo, pues no era lo que había ido a hacer allí.

—¿Lo sabe? ¿Hannibal sabe que sigue vivo?

Claro que debía saberlo, si no, ella no estaría aquí. Y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa oculta por la oscuridad de la bodega.

¿Era buena idea que Will supiese tantos secretos? Chiyoh cada vez se creía menos que estuviese allí para ayudar siquiera a Hannibal, pero no dijo nada, sólo un gesto impasible y una mirada fiera y fugaz, casi pidiéndole que volviese a subir las escaleras hacia el exterior. No dudaría en usar el rifle como amenaza si tan sólo se le ocurría no obedecer sus deseos.

—Hannibal quería matarlo y yo se lo impedí —le instó con un gesto casi apocado, apartando la mirada por algo que no estaba segura de si sentirse orgullosa—. Luego me hizo prisionera de mi decisión.

Y antes de que fuese en su busca, ella se ocultó en el último lugar que Lecter visitaría. Ahora entendía por qué la encadenó a ese destino y le daba vergüenza. Estuvo años reteniendo a un asesino para salvar la poca humanidad que quedaba de Hannibal y al final todo se trataba de un juego para él. La asiática, dentro de su pequeño mundo, en el que idealizaba ciertos principios muy valorados en su cultura, empezaba a mezclarlos con la reciente comprensión que vislumbraba del lituano.

—Ahora Hannibal debe estar buscándolo —dijo ella.

—Hannibal no espera nada, nada que no le ofrezcas tú misma... No espera nada y al mismo tiempo lo espera todo. Su mente trabaja en varios escenarios al mismo tiempo, varios hilos de pensamientos sin que ninguno de estos interfiera con su idea principal. Todo lo que derive de ello es una grata sorpresa para tú “hermano”.

Enfatizó sus palabras, pues sabía que aquéllo podía ser tomado como una grosería. Pero importaba a esas alturas. Chiyoh desde el primer momento hubo captado a Will como si viera la mano de Lecter sobre el joven, la impronta que dejó impresa en él eternamente.

—Pero no debe molestarte —dio Will unos pasos, acercándose a la joven con el rifle bajado y sabiendo que las probabilidades de apuntarlo eran muy altas; es más, estaría decepcionado si no fuera de ese modo—, pues no es más que otro escenario en el que Hannibal coloca las piezas, da cuerda a sus marionetas y observa cómo caminan en la dirección que tan cuidadosamente los ha encaminado… Me costó una cicatriz y varios centímetros de intestino salirme de ese camino perfectamente marcado.

La determinación que podría expresar Chiyoh se vio reflejada en el rifle, cuando alzó éste y apuntó directamente al pecho del moreno. En ese momento, lo suficientemente cerca para que el cañón tocara las ropas ajenas, presionó contra él, volviéndolo a instar a subir las escaleras.

—Hablas como él... Casi puedo escuchar su voz en tus labios.

La dureza de la boca del cañón detuvo el avance del joven. Incluso en aquella tesitura, su gesto burlón y seguro de sí mismo no desaparecía de su rostro. Alzó las manos a media altura, otra burla más que se añadía a la lista desde que Graham puso un pie en aquella casa. No se trataba de respeto, era tan solo un depredador que juega con una pieza antes de partirle el cuello con sus fauces.

Aunque Graham era distinto a Lecter, resultaba como si fuese todo lo contrario, una especie de reflejo, una misma bestia proyectada desde otra perspectiva.

La mujer reafirmó el agarre que poseía alrededor del arma y el dedo índice acarició con tentación el gatillo.

—Podría enjaularlo a él, atarle a ti —como Lecter hizo con ella a ese hombre—. Ahora puedo ver que, al igual que Hannibal, estás esperando que suceda algo; esperas el momento para actuar.

Aprendiendo Chiyoh la lección al ver realmente la clase de monstruo que era el lituano, uno que no poseía esperanza de salvarse de la eterna oscuridad, aún no se veía capaz de llegar a tal extremo. Lejos estaba de saber el qué atraía a Will a responder de ese modo, pero la asiática no dudaría en dispararle en el instante que viese un intento en su contra.

—Sube —exigió la asiática.

—¿Crees que Hannibal movería un dedo si yo estuviera encerrado? ¿Crees que no tiraría la llave y me dejaría aquí a mi suerte? No haría más que esperar y ver si soy lo suficientemente valioso como para liberarme por mí mismo.

Incluso con aquella presión sobre el pecho y con la certeza de que podría reventarle el pecho de un disparo, permaneció en esa misma postura unos segundos más.

—Pero no soy como Hannibal. Si fuera como Hannibal —se inclinó hacia adelante; seguramente dejaría un moratón sobre el esternón—, ya estarías muerta… Te cortaría en trozos, te cocinaría y esta noche compartiría tus restos con el hombre que está en la casa de los guardeses… —y con aquella idea implantada en su mente, sin bajar los brazos, se giró sobre si mismo para emprender el ascenso—. Sólo si fuera como Hannibal…

Will usaba en ese entonces las inseguridades de Chiyoh para sobreponerse, reafirmando su poderosa posición. La mente de la mujer entonces figuró la comparación de aquellos tres individuos frente a la adversidad, cada uno jugando sus cartas en algún tipo de extraño interés por sí mismos; parecía que las alianzas eran completamente inservibles. Y ella no podía evitar ver a Will como aquel ser encerrado, dispuesto a romper de nuevo la paz que hacía tanto tiempo vivía el abandonado castillo.

Con la mirada aún más dura, llena de rabia por no poder castigar su osadía, la mujer avanzó detrás de Will, pinchándole la espalda con el cañón del rifle para que continuara escaleras arriba hasta alcanzar el exterior de la bodega.

—¿Y qué te impide ser como él...? Matarme te libraría de muchos obstáculos en tu estancia aquí —sus palabras fueron algo susurradas, con un meditado timbre y monótono, casi tan parecido como lo podía tener el americano.

Una pregunta acertada que ni siquiera Will era capaz de responder con una seguridad del cien por cien. Pues a pesar de su negativa, cada vez era menos lo que le diferenciaba del lituano, algo que por dentro lo abrasaba como si hubiera ingerido hierro candente.

—Yo no tengo su apetito. No tengo ese impulso de alimentarme de conocimiento y, si no existe, crearlo de la nada… Puedo apreciar lo que hace, puedo entenderlo, puedo ver su belleza… Pero aborrezco cada segundo que paso rodeado de ella.

Finalmente la luz del sol abrazó el cuerpo del joven, agradeciendo el poco calor que éste pudiera desprender y eliminar la humedad de la gruta que se adhirió a su ropa.

Chiyoh cerró la puerta oxidada y vieja, además usando una llave para ello. Will se detuvo al escuchar cerrarse la cancela, sin bajar los brazos ni darse la vuelta, manteniendo por encima del hombro la atención sobre Chiyoh.

—Sabes dónde está y sabes de lo que es capaz. Lo tienes bajo llave, al igual que al pobre desgraciado de la bodega. ¿Me retendrás a mi también…?

Los muslos de Will se tensaron, llenando estos de sangre para prepararse y desarmar a la joven en caso de necesitarlo. Su mente trabajaba en su escenario, un diseño que llamaría la atención de Hannibal y que lo sacaría de su estado de ausencia.

La mujer apretó los labios, la luz del sol incidiendo directamente en la pálida piel y haciendo que entrecerrara los oscuros ojos para poder seguir supervisando al americano. Sus pasos pasaron a alejarla más de la puerta y de él, regalándole a Will un instante de tregua, pues no volvió a alzar el cañón para amenazarle.

—No creo que puedas continuar si no es matándome.

La llave que usó para cerrar la puerta metálica fue guardada en su abrigo grueso y gris, antes de marchar de su lado con los ojos puestos en él, asegurándose de que en los primeros metros no la seguiría. Después rodeó la piedra del perímetro del castillo, marchando directa a la casa de la servidumbre en donde de verdad rezaba por que Hannibal se encontrara allí todavía.

Uno de los ventanucos de la bodega había pasado de estar cubierto por barro a dejar penetrar un poco más de luz, lo cual hizo intuir a Chiyoh que alguien lo había limpiado desde el exterior para intentar ver el interior. Era evidente que Chiyoh empezaba a jugar sus cartas, aunque no esperando que Will pudiese amedrentarse por las amenazas; puede que fuese ella la que acabara matándolo a él. Ahora Graham se encontraría nuevamente solo, con una nueva dirección que corregir.

***

Las intenciones de Will no eran seguirla ni perder su ventaja ante la posibilidad de obtener una satisfacción efímera que no duraría más de unos minutos, pues éso era lo único que obtendría si se dedicara a seguirla y atosigarla en esos momentos. En cambio, la oportunidad de investigar y descubrir nuevos retazos del pasado de Lecter sin la constante presencia de Chiyoh era, cuanto menos, atrayente.

Graham no tardó en recorrer los mismos pasos que la protectora de aquellas tierras, llegando donde el pequeño tragaluz fue limpiado hacía poco, presuntamente para observar desde el exterior. El suelo estaba cubierto de pisadas y la pared manchada con los restos retirados del vidrio. Poco a poco fue recorriendo los mismos pasos en la dirección contraria, pues todavía existían secretos que debían ser descubiertos y, mientras que unos fuesen desvelándose, otros nunca deberían salir a la luz.

Otra vez en el interior del castillo, la linterna fue de gran ayuda para enfocar las esquinas en las que la luz era incapaz de penetrar a través de los sucios cristales y las plomizas cortinas cargadas de polvo. Una habitación le llamó enteramente su atención, cerca de un torreón y en el piso superior. Una pequeña cama y una cantidad finita de libros perfectamente colocados de las más variadas materias: matemáticas, filosofía, arte, latín…

—Hannibal…

Tan simple como haber salido por una ventana o haber aprovechado el intervalo en que Will salió de la casa y Chiyoh cerró la puerta, no le fue difícil burlar la vigilancia de la asiática. A Hannibal le resultaba indiferente lo que uno o el otro esperaban de él, pero innegable era la preferencia que sentía hacia Will, atraído como una alevilla buscando su luz. Pululando por las inmediaciones del castillo en solitario y a la vez esquivando las presencias realmente vivas de su alrededor, Hannibal parecía un animal hambriento, verdaderamente hambriento. Aprovechaba las zonas de sombra y más frondosas para mantener la mirada oculta, como un fantasma del pasado observando el presente del modo en que lo hacía la bestia interior. Su intención pues era la de ser encontrado en el modo en el que él quería, tal vez fingiendo asombro si Will lo sorprendía o tal vez presentándose detrás de él para atraer otro recuerdo del pasado. Hannibal en ese entonces se encontraba dentro del castillo, evitando mirar o pisar siquiera la cocina, el patio... No sin la presencia de su homólogo. Y perdido por un instante entre las tinieblas del castillo, pudo hallarse. ¿Will lo había vuelto a sentir cerca? Siempre sabiendo cómo encontrarse al buscarle y viceversa.

Como una presencia invocada por las palabras susurrantes del americano, el lituano, permitiendo que su silueta se viera parcialmente entre la sombra del umbral de la entrada, permaneció contemplando cómo Will escrutaba su alcoba, otra parte de un pasado más apacible. El joven estaba demasiado absorto en leer los nombres de los libros que más le llamaban la atención. Algunos en inglés, otros en su lituano natural, francés e italiano. Innegable era la exquisita educación que recibió a una temprana edad, que por algún motivo o mano familiar no se perdió cuando Hannibal fue adoptado. Tan opuesto al propio Will y al mismo tiempo tan igual por la orfandad y la pérdida de las figuras paternas; en el extremo opuesto la buena posición económica que gozó en contra de la pobreza que obligaba al moreno y a su padre a viajar de astillero en astillero, buscando el trabajo.

Los dedos del más joven, recorrían la balda, retirando el polvo acumulado y por fin se detuvo en lo que parecía una fotografía degradada por el paso del tiempo. Apenas se podían reconocer las caras, pero el paisaje… Will miró por la ventana al correr la cortina. Coincidía con el lago sobre el que se alzaba el castillo, el antiguo foso. Una niña abrazaba a un muchacho sonriente de ojos cobrizos.

—Mischa… —murmuró el americano.

El dolor de Lecter asimilado como propio le llevó a enjugarse la mejilla y dejar la fotografía donde estaba.

Hannibal, desde su posición, sólo podía contemplar a Will de espaldas y de cara a la estantería que hubo proporcionado conocimiento al lituano en una corta infancia. La fotografía de Mischa, borrosa por el pasar de los años, y Hannibal la recordaba exactamente como se encontraba ahora en una nube difuminadora. Podía sentir cómo el moreno despertaba las mismas punzadas de dolor que él, casi al mismo tiempo, como si se trataran de dos cuerpos compartiendo prácticamente de un mismo ser.

El mayor, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, dio un paso más hacia el interior de cuarto. Ni un ruido hizo cuando sus pies pisaron el suelo, asemejándose al movimiento de un efluvio; no pretendía que Will lo percibiera mediante el sonido aún. Su estado mental seguía siendo incierto en aquellos instantes, pudiendo encontrarse entre la más absoluta conciencia o en la peor de las ilusiones y sólo Hannibal sabía dónde estaba en esos instantes. Lentamente se halló detrás del contrario, atraído por ese olor ya no tan pronunciado, pero que seguía allí identificando y confirmando la presencia de Will, tal y como hacían algunos animales para reconocer a los ejemplares que conformaban su círculo social. En ese caso, él se trataba de aquel ser que le decía dónde estaba, acercándole más a su yo coetáneo y no al traumatizado infante. Lecter cerró los ojos e inhaló a la altura de su hombro, descubriéndose con plena claridad su lugar entre las paredes de su palacio mental. Captó ese extraño olor a rancio, como cabía esperar, Hannibal añadió varios matices más. Will pareciendo que surgía del mismo lugar que él, de aquella bodega vieja y pestilente, mantenía un ligero aroma pegado a la ropa; luego el calor natural de su cuerpo, aquéllo que le decía que estaba vivo, en el presente.

El peso del pasado recaía sobre el corazón del moreno, viéndose en la impotencia de divorciarse de los sentimientos que asolaban al psiquiatra. La pérdida, el dolor, la ira, los sentimientos ajenos eran experimentados sobre su propia piel. Todo el remolino de emociones que lo mantenía alejado del presente desapareció cuando se presentó de golpe el sonido de alguien que respiraba a través de sus fosas nasales. Sólo una persona podría hacer algo así, sólo alguien que bien conocía.

Graham llevó al frente su mirada, notando cómo los pequeños pelos de su nuca se erizaban en respuesta.

—Hannibal, ¿captas algo diferente esta vez? ¿O estás intentando buscar algo contemporáneo que te retenga a mí lado en el presente?

Will no escondía lo que allí hacía ni tenía porqué hacerlo. Después se giró a encararlo y ver el estado de su amigo.

Sin moverse ni un ápice y aún concentrándose en el olor, Lecter sintió la ligera brisa que produjo el hombre tras girarse, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran y su espalda volviera a erguirse.

—Evocas todo tipo de reminiscencias en mí, pero me siento tranquilo al saber que las presentes pesan más que las pasadas —respondió el mayor.

La mirada del lituano buscó cautelosamente por la estancia, deteniéndose en la misma fotografía borrosa que decoraba la estantería. ¿Cuántos años podría tener ahí? Mischa parecía tener tan sólo dos años... Hannibal sonrió con debilidad y luego perdió la mirada en otro punto del cuarto donde la oscuridad era aún mayor.

—Querría volver a encontrarme con ella —pronunció antes de considerar una opción y caminó hacia la ventana que poseía el paisaje del lago, casi oculto por la frondosa vegetación.

Como si fueran un sólo ser, Will realizó el mismo movimiento y en el mismo momento, encarando la ventana por la que los recuerdos podían llegar a perturbar la delicada paz que en esos instantes apaciguaba el alma del lituano. Graham se permitió el lujo de perderse en sus palabras imaginando a los dos chiquillos correteando y jugando por los extensos terrenos.

Más a los pies del castillo y tras un cúmulo de arbustos pegados a otro anexo, contempló la cripta y el pequeño cementerio familiar. De nuevo surgieron los pensamientos en Hannibal, ésos que lo ataban al recuerdo de su hermana.

—Podemos recordarla. Puedo ayudarte a bucear en tus recuerdos. Úsame de ancla al presente y permíteme acompañarte allí donde podrías temer pisar —hombro contra hombro, Will mantenía una distancia corta con su amigo, quien tenía una recaída a cada segundo que pasaba enterrado en aquellos ponzoñosos recuerdos—. Pero no debes olvidar lo que son, pues caminamos sobre un fino alambre de metal y las alcobas llenas de recuerdos pueden dar paso a los fosos donde los gritos resuenan y son ahogados por la música de sus pasillos.

Cisnes, cisnes negros, Will jamás había visto animales semejantes. Incluso desde la distancia, batiendo sus alas en el lago, veía la majestuosidad de aquellas hermosas aves.

Lecter se mostró silencioso y serio conforme Will expresaba su interés por acompañarle a buscar a Mischa en el profundo pasillo de su palacio, quizás no necesario ir a un lugar ficticio para encontrarla verdaderamente. Abrazado por las palabras de su amigo, Hannibal pudo observar cómo aquellos cisnes sobrevolaban el lago con sus amplias alas y largo cuello, evocando ese significado de doloroso amor perdido que lo carcomía por dentro. El recuerdo se avivó en un instante concreto de su infancia, junto a Mischa, cuando la llevaba a la orilla del lago. La proximidad con el americano no había hecho más que enfatizar el estado de trance y los dedos de Hannibal buscaron el calor, se aferraron con fuerza a la muñeca ajena en una falsa creencia de estar acompañado de su hermana. Un contacto efímero que murió con la misma rapidez que se creó. Los dedos de Hannibal se arrastraron sobre la piel del joven, provocando un momento de confusión, pues Will llegó a creer que aquel recorrido sería trazado con el roce de sus yemas. Gesto que rectificó al dejar sus brazos nuevamente contra los costados. ¿Qué necesidad había de palabras cuando prácticamente navegaba dentro de su mente?

El lituano detuvo el contacto directo con Will finalmente y empezó a abandonar la alcoba.

—Ven, vayamos al lago.

En su mente hacía coincidir sus acciones con el recuerdo; el pequeño Hannibal junto a Mischa corriendo de la mano hacia el lago. Allí acostumbraban a divertirse, siempre ese estilo peculiar de un niño que encontraba placer en el aprender y enseñar. A veces escribían en la arena y otras veces lanzaban piedras a los cisnes para provocarlos. Will no era Mischa, pero en aquellos momentos él era consciente que la cara que Lecter deseaba ver reflejada sobre el espejo de Will no era otra que la de su difunta hermana. Anhelo que el americano respetó y compartió, pues la manera de caminar a su lado emulaba a la de un hermano pequeño, unos pasos por detrás sin desprenderse de su lado, chocando sus hombros de vez en cuando.

El mármol del suelo fue sustituido por tierra y hierba, para poco después hundir las botas en el barro formado en la orilla y sus alrededores. Como si el paisaje y las pisadas de camino al lago les teletransportaran al lugar deseado, una transición de recuerdos e imágenes como lo hacía la propia mente, Hannibal se encontró con los pies dentro de en una especie de arena que lo hundía hacia el interior de la tierra, pero las piedras de la orilla impedían que su cuerpo fuera tragado por el pesar.

—¿Era aquí donde estudiabas? —preguntó Graham.

Una piedra fue tomada y lanzada sobre la superficie del lago. Ésta rebotó hasta cinco veces antes de unirse. Las aves parecían interesadas y comenzaron una aproximación.

—Sí. Todo lo que aprendía, emocionado, se lo transmitía a Mischa.

Hannibal se agachó para coger de entre el barro una piedra ovalada, la cual lanzó después que Will. Pudo ver cómo casi rozaba las alas de uno de esos cisnes, provocando el aleteo enojado, éste tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía tal ataque. El joven alzó las cejas ante el alocado aleteo del animal que se deslizaba sobre la superficie tratando de ver cómo aproximarse, cauteloso a la par que hermoso.

—Aquí jugábamos y los lazos de la fraternidad se estrechaban.

El lituano contempló a su amigo de un modo directo al relacionarlo con la sombra de su hermana, reflexivo, mientras era atacado con el resentido recuerdo. Will se percató de la cercanía y dejó a un lado su atención sobre los cisnes.

Las manos de Lecter embadurnadas con el barro, su gesto se perdió en otro lugar que inmediatamente respondió a sus acciones. Con lentitud se aproximó a Will y, con los dedos, imprimió cuidadosamente su huella en su mejilla. El barro se adhirió a la piel del moreno y los ojos de Hannibal contemplaron su rostro sucio, imposible de ver a Mischa, sólo Will otorgándole el alivio de la soledad con su única e irreemplazable presencia.

—No debes tratar de reemplazarla, sería un grave error. Mischa... Lo que aquí ocurrió dio paso a una serie de secuencias y resultados que, como unas fichas de dominó perfectamente situadas, caían y daban forma a quien eres ahora —dijo con el tono de voz apropiado para ese momento.

Will usaba uno bajo como si estuvieran siendo escuchados y sus palabras sólo debieran ser escuchadas por su compañero

—Nadie debería sustituir a un ser querido y la mera proposición debería ser castigada y no premiada. Todo lo que haces, lo que llevas haciendo siempre... Tus acciones por las que me siento tan responsable como si hubieran sido mías... La mantienes viva en tu recuerdo. Ni siquiera necesitas tu palacio mental para ello —y como muestra del pasado, Will tomó sobre su palma la mano manchada del lituano y la elevó hasta una posición cómoda, retirando el poco barro que le quedaba con la contraria—. No necesitas marcarte para tenerla presente... ¿Deseas matarme, Hannibal? Ahora, con la sombra de tu hermana en este mismo barro, ¿te sería gratificante?

Por un segundo Hannibal se sintió confuso, viviendo dos momentos diferentes pero superpuestos, en donde el recuerdo de Mischa era bloqueado. Algo se difuminaba en el escenario y Will pasaba a ser lo que ocupaba su visión, lo principal y lo esencial. El poco barro que quedaba en sus dedos se quedó en la otra mejilla y sus ojos cobrizos se sintieron como si se bañaran en agua templada.

—Cobrarme tu vida...

Sin ningún tipo de apocamiento por el cómo debía verse en ese momento, Hannibal profundizaba a través de los ojos garzos del contrario como si allí hallara la respuesta que ahora no sabía responder muy bien. Su cabeza funcionando a distintos niveles a la vez, por primera vez incapaz de diferenciarse ante la viveza que evocaba cada gesto, cada detalle, cada sonido...

—No eres Mischa. Nunca has sido ella... No quiero que lo seas —dijo el lituano con los labios ligeramente humedecidos.

Hannibal no detenía aquel contacto sobre sus pómulos, los que palpaba como si se tratara de una delicada pieza, ahora sucia por algo que no le correspondía. Erró cuando la manchó y el barro seco fue retirado con suavidad.

—Puedo percibir cómo llenas algo en mí con tu mera presencia, pero no sé de qué... —y el gesto del mayor se endureció ante sus propias palabras, alimentado por la desconfianza, demasiadas emociones que sólo Will le hacía despertar a la vez—. Matarte ahora sería más sensato que satisfactorio.

—Sólo tendrías que mantener ese pensamiento un poco más… no mucho… —respondió Will.

Todavía con la mano de Lecter entre sus dedos, se permitió la licencia de acariciar con la yema de los dedos los surcos que formaban las líneas de su mano, algo que los “expertos” en quiromancia encontrarían muy interesantes. Desde luego, para Will, aquéllo no eran más que patrañas. Un momento de debilidad que Will supo ver desde el primer momento.

—No deberías reprimir esos sentimientos, Hannibal, no cuando tienes la oportunidad tan cerca y palpable. Que tu enmarañada red de juegos no te prive del placer de disfrutar de tus instintos.

Graham preparaba el terreno para el acto más poético que Hannibal pudiera realizar posiblemente en toda su vida. La violencia y la seducción iban de la mano en su relación con el lituano. Por ello Will minimizó su distancia con el lituano, acercando su cuerpo al contrario para poder susurrarle cerca del lóbulo:

—¿Acaso pretendes dejar ese placer en manos de Chiyoh?

Como expresar la música en colores, Hannibal acumuló una sensación en el estómago que poco a poco fue subiendo hasta ahogarlo con un instante de placer sonoro. Su mirada, en cambio, se perdía en el confín del lago, donde los cisnes negros presagiaban algo más que un nuevo recuerdo en tierras peligrosas y Will le hacía saborear las palabras pronunciadas. Su amigo acababa de sacarle un suspiro que no permitió hacer obvio y, cuando sus intenciones fueron insinuadas, esa admiración poco a poco se fue mezclando con algo más vehemente: cierto resentimiento, violencia.

Hannibal se dio cuenta de a lo que le estaba incitando el americano, el cual estaba ahora con la mirada fija en aquella entrada al sótano donde un hombre esperaba a su muerte; y Will deseaba acelerar el proceso, meramente por el placer de poder, por el placer de ser testigo y, por supuesto, por compartirlo con Hannibal.

La mano del lituano se zafó de esos dedos para ser posteriormente arrastrada hasta la muñeca del chico, la cual mantuvo agarrada con fuerza. La proximidad fue mantenida y una especie de susurro fue devuelto cerca del oído contrario:

—Hoy tú y yo, Will, seremos animales nocturnos.

Y antes de dar la oportunidad de dejar una sola palabra más, Hannibal deshizo cualquier enlace con Graham, rompiendo el nexo que pudieron además mantener a otro nivel. Se perdió en la nada en aquel instante íntimo compartido a la orilla del lago. Los dedos de Lecter no fueron capaces de captar las pulsaciones de Will, un pulso que se mantenía bajo, apenas modificado, como muestra de su inclinación y facilidad a la violencia.

La arena húmeda dejó el rastro del lituano, quien dio por finalizada la última conversación del día; Will con la única compañía que el sonido lejano de los pájaros cantando y el aleteo de los cisnes al emprender su marcha.

—Hoy… los dos…

El final de la frase quedó para el interior del americano, acariciando su muñeca en dónde la presa de Hannibal se hizo presente, recordándole quién era en realidad y de lo que era capaz: un león herido, pero peligroso. Graham no podía confiarse, no cuando una criatura como Hannibal, la más mortíferas de los animales salvajes, estaba acorralada. Ésta sintió la influencia que el moreno ejerció sobre su mente, reordenando algunas piezas que en otro momento fueron dispuestas de otro modo. Chiyoh posiblemente sería un obstáculo esa noche y quién sabía lo que podría ser de Will.

Los pasos del joven no lo llevaron de vuelta a la casa de los guardeses, sino en dirección contraria, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Sería una forma de inspeccionar los terrenos por los que Hannibal jugaba con Mischa, estudiaba con ella y le mostraba cómo la vida podría llegar a ser, pero se le fue privada.

Los pasos del joven no lo llevaron de vuelta a la casa de los guardeses, sino en dirección contraria, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Sería una forma de inspeccionar los terrenos por los que Hannibal jugaba con Mischa, estudiaba con ella y le mostraba cómo la vida podría llegar a ser, pero se le fue privada. Lecter le había entregado una parte de él, le hubo demostrado con dos sencillos gestos el deseo de compartir aquel traumático recuerdo y hacerle partícipe de su pasado, y sospechaba que con aquello le hacía formar parte de su incierto futuro.

Por el momento, Will no recapacitaba sobre aquella posibilidad o desenlace, pudiendo ser una de las mil posibilidades por las que podría decantarse el lituano. Y al igual que su amigo, las opciones de Will comenzaban a ser más distantes. Todas las decisiones que tomase en ese momento, iría cerrando al mismo tiempo algunas puertas, sólo por el mero placer de ser testigo de la evolución y las acciones que tomaría Hannibal. 


	6. Hermanados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ATENCIÓN! Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes de violencia en personajes principales.

Hannibal había vuelto a la casa de los guardeses, aprovechando que Chiyoh había dejado la puerta abierta una vez se encontró con su ausencia en el interior. Por el momento no se habían encontrado, pero ella ya tenía su presa bien protegida bajo llave, ya no temiendo más que por su propia vida.

El resto de lo poco que duraba el día en latitudes tan altas fue cubierto con pensamientos y acciones rutinarias. Lecter se había encargado de tener el pequeño espacio de su habitación caldeado, recuperando de un modo paulatino esa conciencia perdida con el tropiezo de las raíces de su tétrica infancia. Y frente al fuego de una de las chimeneas, en soledad, el mayor permaneció sentado en un sillón, observando, escuchando el crepitar de la leña. El calor y el olor eran respirados, llenando sus pulmones de una tranquilidad requerida. Esa lucidez de sus acciones y sus pensamientos que casi temió haber perdido volvía a ocupar su psique; sin embargo aún había zonas del castillo que no podía ni siquiera imaginar.

Hannibal entonces decidió mantenerse al margen por el momento durante esa noche, siendo ese primer turno para ellos dos solos y la oportunidad de demostrarse a sí mismos sus más oscuros instintos.

***

La asiática había querido evitar cualquier contacto con aquellas dos bestias a punto de despertar, centrándose en sus tareas diarias. Ahora, custodiando tal vez el desencadenante que necesitaba Will para iniciar una sucesión de acontecimientos que determinarían un futuro incierto, la mujer se resguardó en su alcoba, esperando o no una visita. Qué o no debía hacer... Chiyoh se encontraba entre los minutos de mayor disputa de ese día y posiblemente de su vida. Vestida únicamente con un fino kimono a modo de bata, se encaminó a la estancia en la que Graham se hallaba esperando. Las intenciones de la mujer aún no eran muy claras, incapaz por un lado de matar realmente a alguien, pero por otro lado el instinto de protección sobre Hannibal era demasiado fuerte.

Un caminar silencioso, pero que se hacía notar por el roce de la tela, la japonesa se deslizó por la puerta frente a la luz de un fuego que llegaba a iluminarla. Frente a éste, se encontraba Will con su aura taciturna y posiblemente con un pensamiento que ni ella se atrevía a querer curiosear. Ella se aproximó con lentitud hasta quedarse a una distancia algo más corta de lo habitual, más de lo que alguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado.

—La noche resulta como otro lugar diferente al que podemos percibir de día —sus palabras fueron casi como sus movimientos hechos en sonido; se sentó junto a Will, observando la llama que los calentaba—. Por eso me gusta, parece que vivimos en un sueño.

Will había pasado las horas en total soledad, calentándose las manos y frotándolas entre ellas. Fuera cual fuese su decisión, únicamente había un punto de inicio: Chiyoh, o más bien la llave que poseía. O tal vez… sólo tal vez… debería saltar por encima de ella y dar a ambos un entretenida sorpresa.

—Bajo la luz de la luna podemos apreciar las cosas de una manera distorsionada, difuminada, que termina confundiéndonos o incluso ver lo que ni siquiera existe. ¿Qué ves en esta oscuridad tan sólo iluminada por la pobre luz de la familiaridad que te ofrece Hannibal? —preguntó Will.

El acercamiento de Chiyoh no fue rechazado, ni tan siquiera parecía estar incomodado por su presencia. La ropa de la joven, la seda se pegaba a la perfección a las curvas de su cuerpo y, al entrar en la habitación, incluso sin la misma habilidad de Lecter, pudo captar un aroma muy peculiar. Un aroma que se cercioró que provenía de la asiática al quedar a una distancia tan corta de él.

—Temes los demonios que se esconden tras el umbral de la habitación de Hannibal y aun así lo mantienes encerrado con sus fantasmas. Empiezo a dudar quién de nosotros dos pretende ayudarlo —bajo aquella luz, Will era el reflejo del propio lituano; sus gestos, su cabeza ladeada acercaba sus fosas nasales a la procedencia de tan embriagador aroma—. Me tienes miedo y sin embargo has venido a pedirme… ¿qué? Ayuda no es, por lo que entiendo que la visita se ha alargado más de lo deseado.

A través de sus párpados entreabiertos, la mirada garza no perdía detalle de las facciones de la asiática.

La mujer había apoyado un brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento en el que Will se mantenía sentado. Sus piernas se cruzaron y su cuerpo se inclinó ligeramente al de él. Los ojos oscuros, casi negros, contemplaron las facciones del americano, no sabiendo qué despertaban en ella exactamente.

—Ambos tenemos dos formas distintas de ayudar y esa ayuda que prestamos puede desencadenar a algo más grande que nosotros mismos —no quiso entrar en los detalles, dejando que fuese el hombre quien determinara el significado dado—. He visto el efecto que provocas sobre Hannibal, como un adarme de calor en el más crudo invierno...

Los ojos rasgados de la asiática bajaron al cierre de la ropa que se ceñía incluso al cuello, aún dudando en si dar ese paso. Era claro que Will sabía de sobra que allí Chiyoh se encontraba por una razón; nada tenía por qué acabar en violencia si él no quería, aunque para ello tendría que sacrificar algo. Y por el momento sus palabras resultaban agresivas, no la convencían y la mantenían en curso.

—Sea lo que sea que inspire en Hannibal queda encerrado en su mente. Lo atesora en su palacio mental para su propio y deleite personal. Permite que me asome al reflejo de su espejo, a través de una de las ventanas que dan al exterior… Sea cual sea su auténtico pensamiento queda fuera de mi alcance, teniendo que usar mi empatía para comprenderlo.

Por suerte o desgracia para él, era capaz de meterse en sus zapatos hasta perderse en su propia representación y ser incapaz de separar quién era él y quién el lituano.

—¿Él te produce esa misma sensación?

La pregunta al moreno se encontraba implícita en las palabras de la mujer, quien trataba de algún modo alejarle de cualquier idea que tuviese en mente. Poco a poco, una fina mano se deslizó por el brazo del hombre, aferrándolo con suavidad.

Los pensamientos del joven volaban a la par que Chiyoh dejaba ver un comportamiento claro y muy directo. Su fina mano, aferrada con una extraña mezcla de firmeza y calidez, reclamó al hombre a acompañarla en el suelo frente a la chimenea. Gesto que no rechazó ni alimentó, meramente se dejó llevar, viendo hacia donde podría llevarle aquella sucesión de acontecimientos.

—¿Lo que Hannibal me inspira…? Esa es una pregunta que yo mismo me llevo haciendo desde que salí de Wolf Trap. Tengo claro que sólo Dios sabe donde estaría sin Hannibal —pero la verdadera pregunta era la que rondaba la cabeza del moreno y que estaba a punto de exteriorizar—. ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

No quedó fuera de su atención los gestos que Chiyoh realizaba con su ropa, atrayendo al pescador con un arma, un arma a la cual ya hubo sucumbido en anteriores ocasiones.

Con la llama del fuego iluminando sólo sus perfiles, la mujer se mantuvo sentada sobre sus pantorrillas mientras dejaba al contrario tomar la posición que desease frente a ella. No había instante en el que la japonesa pudiese retirar la vista de Will, sus manos lentamente deslizándose por su pecho hasta el cierre de la primera capa de ropa.

—La misma frialdad de Hannibal es proyectada en tus acciones. Ambos os comunicáis del mismo modo, pero sin decir realmente nada. Me hace preguntarme si en el pasado fuiste siempre así o si es él quien te influencia para hablar en el único lenguaje que puede entender.

—La forma de comunicarme con Hannibal tiene la misma categoría que se les atribuye a las grandes bestias a la hora de cazar.

Dentro de toda la violencia a la que estaba acostumbrado, el camino que estaba usando Chiyoh para llegar hasta él, aquella forma de comunicación o manipulación, alcanzaba las capas más profundas de su zona de confort.

Siendo una idea casi abominable en la mente de Chiyoh, admitía que Graham era una pieza clave para aquello a lo que Hannibal nunca se había abierto desde que su hermana murió. A pesar de reconocerlo, no le veía optando por el camino más adecuado. ¿Pero es que esa palabra aún poseía significado? Despacio fue abriendo su ropa, sólo lo suficiente para poder adentrar los delicados dedos hasta hallar el contacto directo con la cálida piel del hombre, rompiendo con la barrera invisible. Will volcó su mirada en la delicada mano que entraba en contacto con él.

—Tú eres el único que puede acercarse lo suficiente a él... —palabras que fueron acompañadas de una cercanía que ya hacía tiempo fue violada.

—Si soy el que más cerca ha estado de Hannibal, no ha sido por otro motivo que su propio deseo. Si estoy ahora vivo, no es más por su capricho…

Los labios de la asiática estaban a punto de rozar los del contrario, encontrando en la respiración de Will una carencia; posiblemente la misma que Hannibal. Una proximidad que lejos de ser rechazada, Will titubeó a la hora de responder sobre sus labios. Tal era su cercanía que, al hablar uno u otro, la cálida respiración de Chiyoh quedaba adherida a sus propios labios.

—Hannibal y yo nos permitimos una experiencia que de otro modo no hubiéramos tenido… —incluso bajo aquella luz, las facciones del joven exagente podían dar una pista de sus intenciones: las suyas con Hannibal y con las fantasías de ensartarla en una afilada cornamenta—. ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Qué esperas encontrar?

Las distancias cada vez eran más cortas si es que podía ser posible y los gestos de la asiática comenzaban a ser errabundos, como si el siguiente paso realmente nunca llegase, algo que no debía darse en su mente. Will estaba tan influenciado por Hannibal que era incapaz de comprender algo más allá de sus palabras. _Una lástima...,_ pensó Chiyoh, quien había decidido dejar entrever una sonrisa en sus labios y tal vez sus intenciones.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Existen otros modos de influencia... Tan ocupado estás en jugar bajo sus normas que te has vuelto ciego —detuvo cualquier caricia que fue entregada al moreno para fijar una mirada más cuerda en los ojos del joven—. Las bestias no sólo cazan, también poseen otras necesidades que ignoran.

Continuó la mujer con su reflexión, aunque ya no habiendo más oportunidades para el americano. Le hacía dudar si realmente Will era una especie de semejante a ojos de Hannibal o una presa con la que le gustaba jugar, a la que había tomado cierto cariño.

—Sus normas son lo que me han traído hasta aquí, dejando una marca imborrable sobre mí, pero es cierto que no sólo existe una forma de marcar… —respondió el hombre.

—Pero es la violencia lo único que entiendes.

Y seguiría siendo así mientras durase allí vivo.

Graham no estaba prestando la atención suficiente a sus palabras y la mujer hablaba con cierta ponzoña enroscada en sus palabras, engañando a Will como perfectamente podría haber hecho Hannibal. No sólo Graham era el condicionado por el lituano, sino que también la asiática demostró a la perfección que no eran los únicos que sabían jugar bajo las normas de Lecter.

Repentinamente la asiática, con toda la fuerza que poseía, lo agarró de la ropa y lo impulsó hacia la chimenea. Un tipo de ayuda teñida de la violencia que comprendían; al final ella transformándose para sobrevivir.

Y un segundo, un segundo fue lo que tardó Will en percatarse del cambio en el rictus de la mujer, endureciéndose. Los propios gestos del americano cambiaron en ese intervalo de tiempo. Abrió los ojos como platos, pues no estaba ejerciendo resistencia alguna al estar convencido de que aquéllo terminaría de un modo muy diferente. No se percató de lo que pasó hasta que el calor de las llamas se adhirió a su espalda. La tela entró en combustión, derritiéndose sobre su piel y creando tal dolor que le fue imposible callar un alarido de dolor por toda la sala. Manos y brazos fueron perjudicados al impulsarse con ellos para apartarse de las llamas, mas la piel ya ha había sido herida y la tela prendida. Entre gritos de intenso sufrimiento, rodó por el suelo hasta quedar boca abajo y las llamas extintas.

—Chiyoh…

El joven trató de observar por encima de su hombro, siendo un desagradable olor a quemado lo único que percibía.

La asiática no encontró placer alguno en lo que hizo, pero se había decidido y quería atrasar los acontecimientos tanto como pudiese, asegurando por una noche más la inactividad del moreno. Aunque no hablaban, las intenciones se respiraban en el ambiente y la opinión de Chiyoh ya había sido formada, ahora imposible de cambiar.

Se inclinó hacia él y le forzó con ambas manos a girarse, dejándolo boca arriba.

—Sé que Hannibal está esperando que sea capaz de matarte...

Y tal vez no era exactamente lo que necesitaba el lituano, pues sus deseos nunca habían ido de la mano con lo que él verdaderamente requería. Ella se había encargado... más bien intentado el otorgarle aquello que le faltó, pero nunca aceptándolo del todo.

—Al igual que espera que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo. No me extrañaría saber que incluso has disfrutado imaginándolo —continuó hablando la mujer.

Lo miraba severamente mientras colocaba un pie a traición sobre la entrepierna del hombre. Entonces Chiyoh, una vez a horcajadas sobre él, alzó un puño y lo dirigió directamente hacia un pómulo para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Si tan sólo pudiese detener todo con sólo un golpe... Lamentablemente, aquéllo sería mucho más complicado.

Mientras que Will todavía estaba tratando de entender lo que había pasado, su cabeza daba vueltas debido al certero golpe. Su cabeza rebotó contra el suelo hasta entumecer su mente. Rebajado hasta la posición de un animal, las respuestas instintivas eran lo único que le quedaba. Su sangre comenzó a arder, el corazón bombeó sangre a sus extremidades superiores para preparar la respuesta.

—Y tú estás aquí para evitar que éso ocurra… ocupándote tú misma…

Will atrapó las muñecas de Chiyoh cuando estuvieron a punto de asestar un segundo golpe. En esa ocasión, Will no se comportó de manera nada caballerosa, usando la energía de su cuerpo para quitarla de encima de él. La mujer salió rodando contra las patas de una mesa y recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente, momento que aprovechó Graham para alzarse. No fue fácil ni silencioso, ni siquiera digno. Era un animal herido, en manos de una mujer que mantenía preso a un hombre durante años.

Will salió de la habitación, trabando la puerta con una silla del pasillo. Éso le daría tiempo para… Aún no tenía ni idea, pero allí no se quedaría para descubrirlo. Recorrió el pasillo a oscuras, entre tropezones y golpes contra las paredes, tirando al suelo todo a su paso. Rebajado a la mera caza, Graham terminó en el exterior y, amparado por la profunda oscuridad de la noche lituana, el americano se perdió entre los árboles que formaban aquel bosque.

Sin ser consciente de la dirección que había tomado, Will apartaba todo lo que se podía por delante: ramas, luciérnagas, levantaba las hojas del suelo en su desesperado correr a través de la oscuridad... Con un ritmo constante se guiaba por la luz de la luna que conseguía atravesar la frondosa cúpula de hojas que formaba el bosque perenne. Mas aquella locura de huida no podía continuar, no podía ir dando palos de ciego; además, el dolor sobre su quemadura le obligó a detenerse.

Bajo la oscuridad de un gran árbol, recostó el trasero sobre la corteza; sólo necesitaba un minuto para poner en orden sus ideas. No contaba con la presencia de Hannibal, pero sí con la persecución de Chiyoh sobre él. Fue cuando supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Volvió a retomar la carrera, guiado por una de las torres del castillo. Está vez ni el dolor, ni la falta de aliento le detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta cerrada dónde retenía al desconocido. ¿Cerrada? Por supuesto que no. Si de algo le sirvió recibir tal brutal castigo, fue al menos para sustraer a la asiática la llave de la cancela.

***

Después de haberse recuperado del duro golpetazo, Chiyoh se impulsó hacia la puerta tan rápido como le fue posible. Dio una patada y un empujón tras otro hasta que el respaldo de la silla dejó de sujetar el picaporte con el marco. Ésta cayó al suelo y Chiyoh al fin pudo salir del cuarto a zancadas, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba eran dos cosas más.

Con el corazón casi a punto de salírsele del pecho, indagó por la casa a hurtadillas y completamente a oscuras. La esperanza de que Hannibal seguía allí se fue desmoronando poco a poco hasta romperse como una porcelana vieja en una superficie vacía. Ahora iba al menos dos pasos por detrás de cualquiera de los dos hombres y una única oportunidad de obtener resultados. Chiyoh entonces se atavió con el abrigo y se armó con el rifle, incluso confiada en mitad de toda aquella fría oscuridad; no duraría en usar en cuanto la silueta de Will se cruzara ante sus ojos, ya no más.

Fuera, entre aquellos árboles y tapias de piedra, ya no parecía el mismo espacio de la noche anterior, convertido realmente en un coto de caza de humanos. Hannibal siendo el más peligroso de todos, ahora pululaba las inmediaciones entre caminos de sangre, buscando el modo de asentar su mente en tierra firme con una pizca de violencia que proviniese de sus piezas.

 

***

La luna, con su limitada claridad, ocultaba cualquier movimiento a escasos metros de distancia, pero el sonido, incluso el olor o el tacto, era lo primordial en aquella caza nocturna. Las luciérnagas sólo entraban en escena para despistar con su intermitente y tenue luminiscencia, haciendo el juego incluso más complicado para la presa, a quien delataba. El ajetreo de algunas plantas o el sonido de unas ramas partirse en el suelo eran una de las cosas más inquietantes que podían escucharse, no sabiendo si era el viento, un simple animal nocturno que buscaba su comida o las garras de la bestia. Los ojos debían permanecer bien abiertos para atravesar las oscuras y viejas cortezas de un bosque ya muerto. Alrededor del castillo, justo en donde Will ahora se encontraba, apenas se oía un ruido externo, pero desde el interior, un eco, como el de una gota de agua acumulada en la piedra que caía y se unía con sus compañeras; después un murmuro suplicante, que le pedía a alguien que lo liberase de su jaula. Fue de hecho, cuando la llave fue usada para abrir la puerta superior que daba a la bodega, los lamentos del hombre empezaron a hacerse más fuertes, delatando entonces la presencia de Will por los alrededores.

Debía darse prisa o Chiyoh haría acto de presencia mucho antes de lo esperado. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido metálico, el cual por la mañana pasó desapercibido, pero en el total silencio de la noche lituana, tan sólo roto por los pequeños animales nocturnos, era como una señal de alarma que indicaba el lugar en dónde se encontraba. Bajó los peldaños de dos en dos, incluso dando un salto final para penetrar en la profunda bodega. Y allí estaba, el hombre desarrapado, pestilente y desnutrido, con el aspecto de un cadáver. El pobre desesperado se agitaba frente a los barrotes, articulando en lituano palabras que ni siquiera un nativo sería capaz de comprender del todo; sólo Chiyoh conseguía entenderlo, habituada a los balbuceos parecidos a los de un bebé.

—Shhh… —gesticuló inútilmente para hacerle callar.

Pero ni por esas. El bastardo, desesperado por su atención, hacía más ruido que los cohetes en un 4 de julio. Al carecer de la llave que le daría la ansiada libertad, tuvo que golpear el candado con una pala hasta que éste cedió, obteniendo su liberación.

Aquel idiota, desde luego, no sabía dónde lo estaba metiendo, ni siquiera para que lo estaba utilizando, pero era evidente que Will, inspirado por el propio Lecter, hubo creado su propia representación y, acelerada por los acontecimientos, estaba a punto de comenzar.

El asesino salió de su putrefacta jaula como alma que llevaba el diablo, empujando a Will en el proceso. Poco podía saberse sobre lo que ese hombre tenía realmente en la cabeza, pero era seguro que nada que evocase un comportamiento pacífico. Con zancadas torpes y dejando una estela maloliente, éste subió las escaleras de la bodega en busca de la superficie; ni siquiera la humedad de los escalones, los cuales le hacían resbalar, le detuvieron.

Fue entonces que un grito ahogado retumbó en el interior del subterráneo, después el estruendo ensordecedor de un disparo. Chiyoh había sido sorprendida por su prisionero justo en el instante en que se asomó a la oscuridad, ahora retenida en el suelo por un ser que deseaba irrefrenablemente matarla y desangrarla. Los arañazos se habían vuelto agresivos sobre su pálido cuello, rápidamente encajándose en éste como una enredadera. La asiática luchaba por liberarse bajo el cuerpo escuálido, dotado de una fuerza impensable. El rifle en esos momentos quedaba inservible y a su alrededor no poseía nada con lo que poder contraatacar, sólo sus manos.

Nunca la casualidad y la violencia se hubieron juntado para crear un diseño tan perfectamente sincronizado. Bajo el amparo de Hannibal, Will emulaba a su amigo en cuanto a la búsqueda de relaciones con los hombres que le interesaban. En ese en concreto, la búsqueda de ciertas relaciones era sobre Chiyoh.

Graham ascendió los escalones, siempre despacio y nunca para ayudar. Tenía curiosidad, quería ver si era capaz de romper por ella misma aquella tarea encomendada años atrás por el propio Lecter. Desde una posición aventajada, Will permaneció en las sombras, observando todo el espectáculo. Desde luego, una ayuda por su parte se le antojaba imposible.

Chiyoh trató de herirlo minutos atrás; su piel quemada, la espalda dolorida junto con el ojo morado eran las pruebas que necesitaba para ver aquella violencia, ésa que ella era capaz de ejercer, pero sólo cuando era necesario. El pescador había hecho que ese momento llegase. Ahora, matar o morir. Desde un primero momento, Will no tenía intención de ayudarla, sino mostrarle la misma compasión que exteriorizó ella cuando él rodó sobre el fuego como si fuera un mero trozo de carne, dispuesto para ser devorado. No era más que una sombra en aquel torbellino de violencia y venganza en el que se había convertido aquel despojo humano.

Podía ser tarde para ella. La asiática había tratado de encontrar el camino hacia la supervivencia, sus manos palpando el suelo con suma desesperación. El oxígeno que necesitaba para respirar era impedido, la sangre se acumulaba en la cabeza y sentía que acabaría explotando. Entre aquella lucha, Chiyoh consiguió tomar una piedra desprendida de las paredes del castillo y con todas sus fuerzas fue a parar hacia la cabeza del hombre. Sin embargo su energía se vio impedida paulatinamente entre ahogos y espasmos, y la roca sólo acabó en un golpe perdido cerca de la mandíbula barbuda. Ya no había más esperanza y, aunque había tratado de volver a intentar un segundo golpe, el tiempo no jugó a favor de la mujer, desvaneciéndose.

Una sombra tras el umbral de la puerta, Chiyoh pudo vislumbrar al artífice de aquella situación. ¿Fue eso desde el principio? ¿Lo que esperó encontrar? Ya era tarde para crear las preguntas o buscar las respuestas; éstas ya habían desaparecido junto a la total oscuridad.

Con un grito de victoria y una risa estrambótica, el ahora liberado y lleno de la vengativa satisfacción, creyó oportuno el marchar con su huida en una ingenua creencia de haber completado con su excarcelación.

Pero aquello no fue tal como Graham imaginó en un principio.

Con la idea de delatarse con los gritos y lenta agonía del hombre ajado, lo único que trajo Will para sí mismo fueron los recuerdos acumulados del castillo. Su empatía funcionaba como una antena receptora desde el momento que puso un pie en los terrenos del conde, llevándolo a entrar en una espiral desencadenada por los gritos de victoria del bastardo. La nieve cubría toda superficie del suelo, teñida de un color rojo intenso de sangre arterial proyectada en todo lo que alcanzaba a ver, siendo la risa del desconocido lo único reconocible y real de aquel recuerdo robado.

Will despertó de aquel estado, mostrando sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, y un nombre estuvo a punto de florecer de sus labios. No le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar, ni poner un pie ante su evidente huida. El desgraciado cantaba victoria cuando unos brazos fuertes, cincelados por el trabajo manual se enroscaron alrededor de su frágil cuello. No era necesario una gran presión para acabar con él, ni siquiera hubiera sobrevivido de salir corriendo, pero tal fue la violencia con la que Will fracturó los huesos, que el chasquido hizo eco a través de la oscuridad. Éste acompañó un sonido gutural que penetró en la arboleda y el cuerpo dejó de estar sostenido por las enclenques piernas muertas.

Otro cadáver se sumaba en aquella tierra desamparada, como si realmente hubiese más vidas que ser arrebatadas. Y como un depredador, ese felino que acechaba cuando la presa estaba cerca y agonizante, casi podía verse aparecer entre la capa oscura y frondosa que podía ser iluminada por la luna. Ésta proyectaba su luz plateada sobre las bestias, pero extrañamente sólo podían verse como sombras entre el paisaje esclarecido. Hannibal, volviendo del mismo cementerio, fue atraído por el sonido del disparo y se encontró tanto con la gloria como con la tribulación; Chiyoh tendida en el suelo y Will encontrando su máxima expresión entre sus brazos. Apenas se hubo aproximado a la escena, prefiriendo recrearse desde una distancia prudencial, realmente admirando la belleza del modo en que había sucedido cada una de las decisiones tomadas. Con las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos del abrigo, Lecter tomó su lugar frente a Will, sólo mirándole a él y a nada más, como un silencioso espectro sin expresión alguna que trataba de encontrar una parte de él en su alma, éso que acababa de sentir su homólogo al matar al asesino de Mischa.

El inerte cuerpo se escurrió de entre los brazos de Will del mismo modo en que se deja caer al suelo un envoltorio con chicle masticado: con total desprecio o indiferencia. El cuerpo rodó a unos centímetros del de Chiyoh, siendo impulsado por la rodilla de Graham. En ningún momento su pulso se vio afectado, calmado, propenso a la violencia como le hubiera dicho Hannibal. Se vio alterado, eufórico al sentir la vida de su presa desvanecerse entre sus brazos. El poder de arrebatar una vida, ese recuerdo comparable al del cabrón que secuestró sus perros, esa mentira con la que Hannibal forjó el carácter de Will. En el recorrido que realizó con sus ojos garzos, encontró el semblante neutro del lituano, pero no se detuvo allí. Las primeras gotas de una nevada tardía fueron depositados sobre el rostro del joven para luego convertirse en agua recorriendo el torso del moreno, después sobre su camisa y pecho, sobre la ropa quemada, sobre su espalda herida. Will cerró los ojos, hinchando sus pulmones. Se sentía más vivo que nunca.

—Este es mi diseño…

Will no había terminado. Por aquella nueva transformación gracias a Chiyoh, ella debía ser honrada, mientras que el desgraciado… Pero con algo que no contaba era la posible reacción de quien tenía delante; no pensó en ello. Lo sentía como parte de ello, como la mano que siempre estuvo detrás, pero Chiyoh se vio envuelta.

—¿Me culpas de esto?

El joven no bajó el mentón. El agua le hacía sentirse limpio tras tocar al pestilente preso.

Y Hannibal, tras encantarse con la transformación de Will, algo más consolidada como el relieve que deja su huella sobre la arcilla húmeda y moldeable, pudo deformarla, reciclarla para volver a crear otra forma más concorde con la situación.

Los primeros grumos que cayeron del cielo desde unas nubes pasajeras, lentamente fueron desviando la mirada del lituano hacia el suelo, donde los cuerpos estaban tendidos sin vida, aunque llenos de recuerdos tan equidistantes como lo son la luna y el sol. En uno el terror y en el otro lo más parecido al amor. Con un ligero cambio de expresión, Hannibal endureció el gesto, sus labios formaron una línea recta y fina; los ojos en granate casi se volvieron opacos por la capa cristalina que emborronaba su visión. Después de todo, Chiyoh sólo había tratado de protegerle y de quererle, como la bestia que era. ¿Culpar a Will de que ella muriera? No. No fue él quien la asfixió.

—Trató de defender su vida y la mía —expresó el lituano en un murmuro algo endurecido mientras daba un paso más cerca de Will, rodeando el putrefacto cuerpo del hombre, quien impedía el íntimo contacto con su amigo—. La manera que tiene una madre de proteger a su cría.

—Chiyoh no era tu madre. Era tu hermana, otra hermana arrebatada por las manos del mismo hombre…

El rictus impasible del mayor, pero que guardaba algo más que pena y decepción, honró unos segundos el cuerpo de la mujer con una mirada cargada de emoción. Era cierto. Chiyoh no era su madre, pero ese sentimiento de protección había sido algo bello y, a pesar de que Hannibal no lo había querido, ni siquiera necesitado, ella continuó. Era inevitable encontrar cierto paralelismo en lo que él había sentido hacia Mischa. Aún el estado mental de Lecter, buscando la estabilidad, circulaba entre dos aguas, pero hallaba un especial control cuando era Will el que, con su tranquila y susurrante voz, lo arrullaba y lo mantenía bien anclado en ese momento tan especial.

—¿Qué tienes en mente ahora, Will?

Al tiempo que el cabello rizado se cubría con los copos de nieve que sobrevivían a la fusión, Graham experimentaba un odio incontrolable dentro de su agitado pecho. Tras unos momentos en los que compartió un corto silencio con Hannibal, era el momento de continuar con la construcción de su propio diseño.

—Si él se comió a tu hermana y tú te comiste parte de ella… Si yo… —aún con el mentón alzado, miró al cadáver con un profundo desprecio—. Si yo ingiero su carne, ¿sería como si parte de Mischa estuviera en mí? ¿Me permitirías formar ese vínculo contigo?

Podría ser un insulto, las palabras más atrevida que hubiera pronunciado en años. Despertaría en Lecter un instinto de rechazo que podría llevarlo nuevamente al borde de la muerte, puede que todo lo contrario o todo a la vez.

—Pero ella… Estoy agradecido —dijo Will.

Chiyoh, impulsora de su propia naturaleza. Si no hubiera sido por su ataque, no habría tenido la necesidad de ponerla en aquella situación y se hubiera privado de tal sensación de placer.

El lituano, habiendo encontrado su proposición algo osada, pronto sintió una especie de sacudida que subía por toda la espina dorsal; un paso más hacia el moreno, casi pegando el pecho en su hombro.

—Deseas quedar unido a mi pasado... a Mischa y al mismo tiempo a mí.

Osado... y a la vez cautivador; aquello asemejado a un tipo de cortejo, Hannibal se había visto embelesado, atraído por la conmoción causada. Unos segundos en los que se deleitó en las sensaciones, el mayor se separó de Will para caminar al lado de Chiyoh, tendida en la superficie con una fina capa de nieve sobre ella. Después se agachó junto al asesino de su hermana y de su ropa extrajo un cuchillo de caza, cuyo uso sería determinado por el moreno. Pronto honrarían a la asiática como se merecía.

—¿Me permites que te sirva la parte que desees de él?

Habiendo sido presa definitiva de Will, en él estaba compartir o no lo capturado, no queriendo intervenir en ese diseño.

—Compartir el pasado, confraternizar y hermanarnos más allá de lo que cualquiera pueda definir, es una manera apropiada de quedar unido a ti, Hannibal.

Pues, después del tiempo, Will sentía la necesidad de un trato más cercano, algo que no sucedería hasta que Lecter le diera el correspondiente regalo. Bajo aquella tardía nevada, Graham recibió de buena gana que el lituano cada vez cerrara más las distancias, sus conversaciones a cada momento eran más íntimas y sus deseos similares.

—Dejaré que elijas. Seguramente tengas una mejor capacidad para la elección de dicho corte —decidió Graham.

Las entrañas del ahora prisionero eterno de la muerte fueron esparcidas por el suelo terroso con un corte que se abrió desde el pecho hasta el vientre. La sangre aún caliente desbordaba por la grieta abierta y poco a poco dejaba emerger sus tripas. Hannibal percibía el olor de la sangre, cómo le proporcionaba un alivio y casi podía sentir esa parte de Mischa que había quedado encerrada en él. Después un fuerte golpe en el esternón, rompiéndolo en un crujido estremecedor para poder abrir sus costillas y sacar los demás órganos que se habían llevado una vida consigo injustamente. Nada de aquello se merecía y el corazón, aún caliente, lo agarró entre sus dedos. Percibía la corrupción en el tejido, la debilidad y su intrascendencia; era aquéllo lo que Will comería, en su estado más puro, para destruir aquello que no debió haber sucedido. Un modo de superar los traumas y Hannibal ofrecía a su homólogo la ofrenda, el símbolo de lo que él había revuelto por dentro y ahora formando parte dentro de él, su pasado, su ser... Mischa. Debía ser lo más íntimo que intercambió en su vida, ambos compartiendo el mismo poema, pero con un distinto trazo.

—La nobleza de Chiyoh debe ser respetada, mutable sólo en el tiempo, hasta que decida desaparecer y fundirse con la misma naturaleza —dijo Hannibal.

Ante la atenta mirada de la Luna, asomada entre nubes, la piedra ahora parecía metalizada bajo su luz y Hannibal se estremecía cada vez más por el frío, ya su mente respondiendo a los estímulos reales y físicos. Tantas cuentas pendientes y ahora quedaba solamente una: volver a encontrarse con Mischa, darle el merecido descanso y, quizás, despedirse de ella hasta que volvieran a encontrarse.

Aquel hombre seguramente tendría el peor de los sabores, pero el motivo por el cual lo haría merecía la pena; por Hannibal, por él, por Mischa. Mientras Lecter recolectaba la carne, Will preparó un lecho con las hojas y ramas de aquel fantasmagórico bosque, pues a diferencia del bastardo, ella se merecía un recordatorio de su sacrificio.

—La nobleza de Chiyoh será mantenerla intacta… —se agachó, recogiendo el cuerpo de la asiática en brazos, y caminó uno metros hasta depositarla cuidadosamente sobre el hermoso lecho preparado con tan sólo sus manos, unas manos expertas en esa clase de cometidos—. Ella, como tú, me descubrió partes de mí… Ésta es mi forma de honrarla. Permanecerá como una eterna custodia de estas tierras, ligada a su pasado eternamente.

Lecter tuvo el órgano vital entre sus dedos, surcando los pliegues de la piel y manchando las manos enteramente de una sangre que ya no le daba más vida. El frío rápido conseguía que los cuerpos obtuvieran cierta rigidez, así que el mejor momento para crear la unión era ahora. Hannibal había estado esperando, observando el trayecto de Will, cómo le otorgaba el respeto que Chiyoh se merecía; guardiana de su hogar, de Mischa y de una parte de él mismo en ese castillo, ahora su amigo acompañando con una leve huella.

Mientras Graham estuvo colocando los últimos detalles que decoraban el improvisado sepulcro, Hannibal tuvo frente por frente las consecuencias de su enfrentamiento dibujadas perpetuamente en su espalda. Las cicatrices, una más en el cuerpo del moreno, como si en él se grabara un recordatorio tras otro de la sombra que lo seguía y le susurraba en la nuca. Al terminar caminó de espaldas hasta colocarse junto al lituano.

—Pero Mischa... Sus huesos aún no han sido reclamados. ¿Te unirás conmigo en ese camino? —preguntó Hannibal.

—Estoy a tu lado, camino junto a ti…. Sólo tendrás que guiarme, como tantas otras veces, y en esta ocasión no sólo en una oscuridad figurada. Estaré en tus manos del mismo modo que el día que me dejaste esto —su mano acarició la cicatriz del vientre por encima de la maltrecha camisa.

Sus palabras llenas de un aplacamiento que sosegaba la agitación mental del mayor, lo embelesaban y lo atraían con la confianza de un infante al que le acababan de otorgarle el silencio después de los gritos.

—Aún hay lugares que temo pisar, donde partes de ella aún continúan siendo piezas perdidas del rompecabezas —dijo el lituano.

—No estarás solo... Estoy a tu lado en la oscuridad. En mi momento de mayor necesidad estuviste junto a mí. Es el momento de demostrar que nuestra relación es recíproca.

Lentamente el hombre se irguió con el obsequio en sus manos y se situó frente a su homólogo, tendiéndoselo para que lo comiera. Crudo y aún perdurando el calor, se lo acercó a los labios como una invitación. Hannibal le observó con la curiosidad, con la admiración de un niño y el placer de presenciar lo más intenso y sombrío de una vida que continuaría en la misma dirección.

—Ahora es el momento de unirte a mi pasado, Will.

La mirada de Will tuvo que elevarse medianamente para poder seguir los cobrizos orbes del lituano. Frente a frente le ofreció el corazón de aquel que le arrebató todo: su familia, miembro a miembro hasta quedar completamente solo... Pero aquéllo llegó a su fin en el momento en que Will se ofreció voluntariamente a acompañarlo.

—¿Crudo?

Era evidente que así era o Hannibal no se lo ofrecería de aquel modo. Frente a sus labios, el corazón ensangrentado aún conservaba el calor de la poca vida que contenía. Se trataba de un punto de inflexión, un gesto que Lecter no olvidaría, un acto de amor y dominación. Will estaba apunto de abrazar la misma religión que Hannibal. Desde las mano que ofrecían aquel bocado, Will sostuvo las muñecas del contrario, acercando sus dientes al órgano. Unos últimos segundos de contacto visual antes de darle un bocado generoso y arrancar un trozo d carne. El sabor era repugnante; no tenía por qué ocultar el gesto de desagrado. Las náuseas no tardaron en aparecer y, antes de terminarlo, fue necesario un pequeño descanso para Graham. Notó cómo todo volvía a la garganta. Will se inclinó sin soltar a su amigo, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para retener la putrefacta carne dentro de él. Un gemido ronco antes de continuar, haciendo desaparecer aquel corazón y dejar su rostro teñido de sangre sobre las palmas del viejo lituano. Cerró los ojos sobre la superficie palmar, jadeando tras aquel acto puro y sincero.

—Ahora... somos hermanos...

Parecido a un ritual, a una especie de iniciación en la que Will y Hannibal eran los protagonistas de algo mucho más grande que ellos mismos. Catalogar ese momento sería una falta de respeto, al igual que intentar describir qué era lo que llenaba sus cuerpos; los sentidos más sensoriales sólo les hacían percibir que era real y su psique convertía los estímulos en la trascendencia de una intimidad y sinceridad que aturdía al mismo lituano. Su entera atención puesta en cada uno de sus gestos, sus deseos cumplidos... No eran importantes las involuntarias bascas que el putrefacto corazón le despertaban. Sabía que Will haría su esfuerzo por adentrarlo en su estómago, digiriéndolo hasta que su sangre absorbiera e hiciera real el vínculo.

Hannibal abrazó entre sus dedos el rostro cubierto en sangre, sus ojos en granate contemplando el reflejo de un nuevo cambio. Presionó su mandíbula y el líquido carmesí escurrió por su cuello, ésta recobrando cierto calor ante el contacto físico. Hasta ese momento nunca había deseado tanto un acto como aquel sobre él... directo y afectuoso, sin realmente haber una razón lógica o práctica por la que actuar. Una parte de Will había muerto con Chiyoh para renacer con más fuerza bajo el ala protectora de Hannibal. Privándose del sentido de la vista, podía degustar el sabor cobrizo de la sangre dentro de su boca, atravesando las encías e impregnando las paredes de su esófago con aquella podredumbre que caracterizaba al desgraciado. Un precio digno de pagar por llevar dentro, al menos simbólicamente, una parte de su hermana Mischa, ahora hermanado por acción tan radical.

—Unidos por la compartida tragedia. ¿Al fin puedes vislumbrar la claridad de mis actos... de mí mismo? —inquirió Hannibal con un tizne de concordia interna.

—Pensé que no podía explicar quién eras… El porqué de todo… Pero al igual que una epifanía dentro de un sueño, ésto ha sido muy revelador —respondió el joven.

La voz y mirada de Lecter reflejaban más que el arrobo provocado sobre los garzos. Sus manos reforzaron aquel gesto y lentamente éstas se dejaron caer hasta su pecho, sus dedos enredándose en el ropaje y usándolo para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, en busca de ese particular calor, uno que, desde hacía décadas, había dejado de sentir, sin recordarlo.

—Will...

Ingerir aquella carne directamente, tal acto de canibalismo, lo acercó al hombre que tenía frente a él, llegando a comprenderlo de una manera profunda y significativa. Tal era su compresión de la situación y las circunstancias que los rodeaban, que ni se le ocurriría rechazar el contacto físico. Siendo el mismo Will quien recorrió los últimos centímetros que los separaban. El frío pareció desaparecer cuando el último acercamiento fue realizado, la voluntad de Will la autora. No como aquella noche en la cocina, donde reinaba el calor, pero no se sentía. Un suspiro atrapado en su pecho, como si llevara años retenido con todas sus fuerzas, fue liberado en el momento en que el torso de Graham se posó sobre el de Lecter, atrapando el borde inferior de su abrigo y finalmente reposar aquel rostro impregnado en sangre sobre su impoluto abrigo.

—Ahora puedo verte sin traje… ni velo… Estás desnudo al igual que yo…

Hannibal ahora se veía flotando en el etéreo, cálido y ligero; el calor del contrario parecía disolverlo como agua que se derramaba, pero continuaba con su forma. Tantos modos de expresar la reminiscencia de algo olvidado... Las manos que lo atrajeron a aquel otro espacio se aseguraron de que el contacto no muriese aún. Se aferraron a la cintura del joven con prominente fuerza y parte de su rostro terminó descansando sobre su cabello rizado, algo frío por la nieve que acumulaba. La asunción como la máxima expresión de lo que quiso encontrar en su hogar, Will asumiendo su responsabilidad y ayudándolo a caminar sobre la parte más inestable de esas tierras; ahora era cuando Hannibal tuvo desnudo al nuevo miembro de su familia. Los dos en las mismas circunstancias, desnudos frente al otro y abrazando esa desnudez, no como una oportunidad para hacerse daño, ni mentirse, sino para reconocerse.

—Es ésto lo que siempre quise para ti...

Hannibal necesitó tomar aire, jadeante y de un modo casi trémulo, estremecido por ese sentimiento que creyó muerto; Will, el único que pudo hacerle florecer. Lo retenía cerca, tanto como podía, para crear una copia perfecta de ese momento y grabarlo en su palacio. Además de sentir esa desnudez a un nivel casi metafísico, fue necesario mirarse tal y como era ésta. La contemplación de ese sentimiento de belleza que, aunque sólo podía hacerse en un plano físico, se interpretaba y ascendía a la inspiración.

—Me alegro de que al fin aceptes este regalo.

Will encontró sobre los tríceps un sustento al que aferrarse, cambiando el sentido de su movimiento de manera ascendente hasta anclarse sobre los hombros. Tacto suave, pausado, sintiendo sobre sus yemas el frío húmedo de la nieve acumulándose sobre Hannibal. El americano tomaba aire, llenando sus pulmones lentamente, resoplando sobre el lituano su cálido aliento.

—Ahora puedo ver la belleza que tanto insististe en compartir conmigo.

Un sedoso rumor el cual acompañaba los gestos del americano, que no sólo aceptaba de buen grado el contacto físico, sino que además lo buscaba, siendo el artífice de tal desmesurada intimidad. Dobló su ensangrentado rostro a escasos centímetros de la comisura del psiquiatra en busca de un contacto visual, el suficiente para que ambos pudieran mirarse directamente.

—Es hermoso…

El clímax alcanzado en aquel acto de pura sinceridad, la violencia se elevaba a la categoría de arte y la amistad a la del amor. El dolor del encontronazo con Chiyoh se hizo presente, obligando a Will a dejar parte de su peso sobre Lecter.

La mirada garza se había clavado en Hannibal como un cincel, ahora siendo golpeado para modificar una parte de sí mismo y asumir en consecuencia el cambio que Will forzó en él. En cambio, los ojos cobrizos ya habían encontrado su lugar en ese espacio interior, removiendo todo lo que hubo hasta disponerlo como quiso. Ahora admiraban ese líquido carmesí que embellecían sus labios, aquellos destructores de la púa del pasado y salvadores del equilibrio arrebatado. Los brazos del lituano terminaron aferrándose en mayor grado alrededor del cuerpo de su homólogo, a quien sintió reposar su peso sobre él. El abrazo aún más reforzado y las manos frías, ensangrentadas, dejaron parte de su huella sobre las heridas.

***

Había llegado el momento del reposo antes de continuar con los últimos detalles que los retenían en aquellas tierras. Hannibal, entonces, le permitió apoyarse alrededor de sus hombros, tomando regreso al anexo de la servidumbre. Resguardarse del frío y tratar los golpes era lo importante en esos momentos.

Will se encontraba amparado por la ayuda que le ofrecía su hermano. Los pasos se hicieron más seguros a medida que descendían a través de la oscuridad y, al igual que un sueño, el camino era iluminado por los insectos que deprisa se guarecían de la inminente tormenta de nieve que se cernía sobre el castillo.

—Quise venir a tu hogar para entender, ser tu apoyo, y vuelve a ser otra lección… Una nueva marca sobre el lienzo de carne, nuevas cicatrices que perdurarán… para ayudarme a recordar, a no olvidar la importancia de todo esto… —su brazo se afianzó al cuello del lituano, convirtiendo a Lecter en una muleta por la diferencia de altura—. Y siento que apenas he rozado la superficie… Veo tu principio y veo el mío. Ahora unidos por la misma sangre, la misma carne…

Las luces de la pequeña casa del servicio daban la lúgubre bienvenida a los únicos inquilinos que quedaban en ella. Dando los últimos pasos hasta la puerta, la casa donde Chiyoh vivió en soledad todavía retenía el aire cargado con el aroma de la asiática. Entrar en el hogar les dio una tregua con el frío y la nieve, éstos penetrando en los cuerpos de ambos hombres como pequeños cristales. Nada más atravesar la puerta, Hannibal se aseguró de cerrarla, bloqueando el paso de aquello que los hacía temblar.

—Caminamos juntos a partir de ahora —expresó el lituano mientras lo acompañaba al pequeño espacio del salón, iluminado por las ascuas que aún no habían sido consumidas.

Ayudó a Will a tomar asiento en el diván que justo había enfrente de la chimenea, siendo especialmente cuidadoso en cada movimiento realizado sobre él. Después echó un poco de leña para crear una primera llama.

—Nuestro camino ha sido forjado con un lenguaje propio y el devenir se muestra con una neblina que debemos disipar... —podía verlos, ambos caminando de la mano por un sendero que aún no sabía hacia dónde los llevaría, pero la separación no era una opción nunca más—. Esa niebla ya no tapa nuestros rostros, tampoco nuestras acciones —dijo Hannibal mientras iba tomando su lugar al lado del moreno, posando las manos sobre el cierre del abrigo, el cual empezó a abrir y pasarlo con cuidado por sus hombros hasta deshacerse de él—. Ya no podemos ocultarnos de lo que está hermanado a nosotros, Will...

Una estoica mirada que dirigió para atravesar al contrario con una advertencia, al tiempo en que terminaba de descubrir su cuerpo frente al calor incipiente de la habitación.

—No necesito disipar neblina alguna. Ya sé quién camina a mi lado…

Pues tiempo atrás el hombre que lo ayudaba, la mano que mecía e impulsaba sus movimientos, no era más que una sombra creada a base de miedo, un enjambre de moscas sombrías siempre a su lado. Y éste, ignorando su naturaleza e impulsado por lo único que lo motivaba, continuó hasta descubrir la verdad. Ahora Will lo tenía sentado a su lado, intercambiando una mirada que, a cualquier otro mortal le hubiera helado la sangre. Pero no a Will, ya no.

—La luz de la amistad ha sabido cómo abrirse paso hasta bañarnos, como esta chimenea… Ha cruzado un universo y está ahora bajo la misma bóveda celestial —continuó el joven.

Lo expresado tomó aspecto en la mente del mayor, pintando sobre aquel espacio diminutos puntos de luz que asemejaban el firmamento nocturno y la vía láctea, presentándose como la inmensidad de aquella amistad que los había reunido para siempre. Su expresión no consiguió mantenerse en el estoicismo y cayó en el efecto narcótico de las palabras. Sinceridad desbordante y una cercanía nunca antes percibida; era inevitable la inmensidad con la que Hannibal era golpeado.

Con aquella ropa, la camisa medio quemada que trató de quitarse, se dio cuenta que parte de la tela se había quedado pegada a su carne. Graham al esforzarse por liberarse de aquel malestar, desgarró parte de su piel por liberarse, mas de sus labios no hubo lamento o queja, sólo un leve suspiro causado por la fatiga y la intensidad del día.

—¿Lo ves? Somos iguales —sentenció finalmente Will.

Los dedos de Hannibal se extendieron para agarrar la tela de la camisa rota y que se había llevado una parte chamuscada del americano. Debió haberla situado con la otra prenda, pero en ese momento no había otro deseo más que el de asimilar tanta grandeza. La tela impregnada con la sustancia de su homólogo fue una excusa para acercarse un poco más a él, percibiendo el aroma cuando ésta fue acercada a la nariz. La mezcla de matices lo colmaron de un extraño anhelo por continuar la aproximación: olor a sangre, sudor, calcinación, a Will... Aquella tela inservible se le fue otorgado otro uso y Hannibal empezó a limpiarle aquellos restos de sangre corrupta, que ya lo afeaban. Poco a poco se iba revelando el rostro bajo la capa de sangre coagulada, un principio de barba y el color natural de los labios del joven. Buscando la perfección con los ojos atentos y cautivados por su en sí esencia, eliminando la impureza carmesí y viéndose reflejado en ese igual, terminó dedicándole una disimulada sonrisa cargada con el más puro orgullo.

—Te quiero, Will...

Will cerró los ojos como si aquel contacto fuera lo más placentero que hubiera disfrutado en años, sintiendo delicado el tacto del lituano a la hora de limpiarlo. No había palabras que, añadidas al momento, pudieran describir la sensación que lo desbordaba, sabiéndose completo con Hannibal.

—Descubrimos a través de ese amor… Nuestro verdadero potencial, haciéndolo real cuando es expresado y exteriorizado.

Apenas era un susurro la voz que a través de sus labios llegaba hasta Hannibal, siendo innecesario otro tono ante tal concupiscible cercanía. Su mirada quedó anclada sobre aquellos labios que confesaron tal sentimiento, antojándosele tan real como sincero. La mirada prendida fue incapaz de arrebatarla de su lado, llevando al joven a humedecerse los labios sin apenas ser consciente de ello. Fue envuelto por la misma fantasía recreada en la mente de Hannibal, sabiéndose guiado por las mismas estrellas.

—El león… ahora es compasivo con el cordero —dijo Graham.

No existía distancia que pudiera ser catalogada como peligrosa, siendo los escasos centímetros que los separaban reducidos aún más con el leve balanceo sobre el diván. Atraído de vuelta, sus orbes azules matizados por el brillo del fuego de la chimenea ya no huían de un contacto visual directo con el lituano. Calmado, hallando en aquel momento una inigualable paz, Will fundió su frente sobre la sien de Lecter, acariciando su comisura con las palabras:

—Qué estúpido cordero…

Aquello llamado amor, desaprendido el significado cuando se le fue arrebatado, volvía como una reminiscencia del pasado gracias a la huella que Will había marcado con su humanidad. Sólo un poco de ella para enseñarle a conocer el verdadero valor de esa gota de agua en mitad del desierto.

Hannibal dejó la tela a su lado cuando al fin el rostro del moreno quedó casi inmaculado. Apreció sus facciones, semianaranjadas por el fuego que bailaba sobre su perfil. De nuevo aumentaba, como le ocurría a Will, el anhelo de atravesar las barreras de lo físico. Como si no hubiese sido suficiente la vez anterior, necesitaba empaparse con cada una de las sensaciones que le despertaba ese amor profesado y desconocido. La cercanía invitándoles a disminuir aún más ese espacio de aire que los mantenía separados, el lituano se dejó invadir por su igual hasta sentirle hierático cerca de sus labios. No hubo mejores palabras para expresar aquello que los abrumaba con su mera presencia, algo que Hannibal podía llamar como la pureza con la que amaba un infante, el principio de un proceso que dejó a medio camino desde Mischa. Cuántos otros matices podría desarrollar con Will ese neófito amor...

Aún indeciso en cuanto al contacto físico que podía hacer sobre Will, sus dedos buscaron dónde echar raíces, pero sin llegar a tocar nada. Su nariz encontrando el matiz de la sangre en su mejilla, colmó al lituano con una sacudida y su respiración se volvió pesada y fehaciente.

—Después de que el cordero haya retirado el pecado de estas tierras... No lo hizo como un cordero, sino como un león —sólo un poco tuvo que girar el rostro para hallarse rozando la sensible piel de sus labios—. Eres puro cambio, Will.

—Éso te convertiría en Dios —al hablar, los labios del moreno se acariciaban como un anhelo al cual no se permitía rendirse, un deseo enterrado bajo las capas de ambigua moralidad que Hannibal se había encargado a la perfección de ir moldeando a su imagen—. Soy barro entre tus dedos, una figura que representa lo mejor… Me has despojado de lo peor de mí mismo…

Ahora esa especie de dios se encontraba admirando su trabajo con el mismo aprecio que un artista contempla su obra acabada.

Los párpados de Will se cerraron, cediendo el control al tacto y permitiendo el acceso a Lecter a través de sus sentidos. El tacto, sentir y abrazar su naturaleza a través del más regañado de sus percepciones, pues con la simple respiración el contacto entre ambos se reforzaba, intercambiando mucho más que la simple compañía. Durante un segundo, tuvo sus labios sobre los de Hannibal, notando su cálida respiración muy alejada del monstruo que se esperaba que era. Pues un hombre se ocultaba bajo la fría apariencia del destripador, un hombre que respiraba, sentía… Y ahora la suavidad de sus labios era lo que captaba el joven, arrancándole una inevitable y recatada sonrisa nerviosa. Después dijo:

—Tus manos han ejercido una gran influencia… Me han cambiado.

Los dedos del pescador coincidieron sobre la tela del diván con las cuidadas manos del lituano, manteniendo el mismo coqueteo que sus labios.

Los párpados del lituano terminaron cerrándose cuando el tacto sobre la piel se hizo más prominente e intenso, casi como un gesto involuntario ante el tizne de un placer estremecedor. Hannibal se abstrajo, Will convirtiendo su mente en una especie de vapor que terminaba fusionándose con aquello que tocaba de él. El tímido contacto, pero sin llegar a consolidarse por alguna razón, tal vez demasiado perplejo por el extraño desinterés en el que se habían abrazado, hicieron que sus dedos ya no hablaran con la misma seguridad que cuando se expresaban en nombre de la violencia, sus labios ya no buscando la sangre o la carne para alimentarse. Lecter exhaló sofocado... y después afianzó, como una inevitable atracción, sus labios a aquellos con sabor metalizado. Unos segundos en los que perdió total conciencia sobre sí mismo para tornar aquel casto beso en la máxima expresión de amor que Hannibal tenía para Will. Y lentamente se despojó de ese instante de intimidad para volver a contemplarle maravillado, en silencio, con la misma delicadeza con la que tocaba una porcelana. Sus dedos ascendieron hasta sus rasgos faciales, éstos algo heridos, y empezaron a acariciar ese molde de cerámica, sugiriendo un trayecto inexistente, pero que él veía con total claridad las líneas que separaban los fragmentos rotos del anterior diseño.

—Te hice bello... Realcé lo mejor que había en ti para que pudieses ver lo mejor de mí —sus ojos se perdieron un instante entre la fina capa de agua que bloqueaba la visión y sus labios se humedecieron al querer recordar el sabor que aquel honesto beso había dejado en ellos—. Eres perfecto, Will...

—El reflejo de la mejor versión consiste en eso, en ignorar lo peor para exaltar las mejores cualidades… —completó el joven.

Cada vez que las yemas de Hannibal tocaban la piel del moreno, en su rostro aparecía una expresión de delicado placer. A través de sus dedos el lituano inyectaba en el joven una nueva dosis de aliento a la hasta ahora enrevesada amistad. No era el mismo que aquel retraído joven que puso un pie en su consulta. Siendo el propio Graham quien buscaba, ladeando su rostro, el cálido roce bañado y amparado por la luz del hogar.

—Dios lo hizo a su imagen y amaba sus creaciones… No le tembló el pulso al castigarlos, pues eran niños —una clara referencia a la cicatriz que seccionaba su vientre—. Y seguían siendo amadas a pesar de todo… Necesito… Te necesito, Hannibal.

La mano invisible de Chiyoh empujaba al joven, pues estaba seguro que no fue un movimiento orquestado por él al verse atraído nuevamente por las palabras del psiquiatra, como miel sobre sus labios, como una fuerza irrefrenable a la cual no podía resistirse ni negarse a pesar de sus claros gustos. Y sin embargo, allí se encontraba, hundiendo sus labios entre los recién humedecidos de Lecter y buscando dentro de su boca la respuesta a la razón de su embrujamiento con aquel hombre.

Una experiencia tras otra, en apariencia la misma, pero cada vez que el espacio desaparecía entre ellos, algo nuevo despertaba en Hannibal, alentándole a continuar como un curioso primerizo. Un sentimiento casi desconocido para él, el cual clamaba para su análisis y reflexión, invitado por las palabras de Will, quien hacía alusión a la relación de Dios con sus creaciones. Sobre el moreno él había sido esa deidad, elegante y poderoso, al fin ascendiendo al mismo grado cuando recibió la primera adoración de aquel que se acercaba a su grandeza más de lo que cualquier ser humano en la tierra habría llegado jamás.

Su piel reaccionando a los estímulos con un agradable escalofrío, Will le dejó sin aliento cuando sus labios volvieron a adentrarse en aquel lugar desconocido, pero lleno del más dulce éxtasis. Aún Lecter preguntándose qué era eso que los estaba moviendo en ese momento; el amor, la admiración, el deseo... sentimientos tan relacionados con una respuesta física e instintiva, casi sexual, como en el momento en que dos animales hallan a su pareja natural.

—Quédate conmigo entonces...

Aquellos dedos que primero surcaron los rasgos del joven pronto se encontraron cubriendo su oído, luego enredándose en el pelo rizado, y su boca se abrió un poco para entregarle a Will la oportunidad de explorar dentro de su corazón, si es que conseguía hallar algo entre tanta oscuridad. Hannibal se reunía con sus labios flemáticamente y degustó el sabor que percibía en ellos como si probara su mejor plato; Will era todo sensaciones y a la vez intangible.

Alimentándose de todas las sustancias segregadas por sus glándulas, Will se nutría de un hambre y sentimiento de necesidad, invitado por la presencia del lituano. Apenas le daba tiempo a tomar aire, dando bocanadas entrelazadas con cada una de las degustaciones de su interior. Ahora apresado, entre los dedos de la bestia, su igual, William abrazaba la oscuridad con todo su cuerpo y enteramente dejaba que le impregnase el alma a cada beso, a cada aliento compartido.

—¿Y… a dónde iría…?

_Y a dónde iría..._ Realmente había infinitos lugares en donde encontrar una vida, pero no como la que Hannibal tenía preparada para él. Marcharse de su lado significaría la pérdida de identidad, como separar dos pigmentos que ya habían sido diluidos para obtener el perfecto tono. Aunque había dejado de existir en las mentes de los dos hombres una vez la naturaleza había sido asumida, una separación ya no era una opción, sino un suicidio. Por eso mismo, el lituano tras reconocer en Will aquella afinidad, que pedía o exigía con besos más devoradores, se estremeció entre la sorpresa y el agrado. Verle moviéndose con la agresividad y a la vez expresando algo que iba más profundo que esa insistencia: el sentirse vivo, el hallar en Will algo más físico con lo que poder traducir lo que sentía su mente y su cuerpo.

Los límites desaparecían hasta ser una mera degradación del mundo en donde vivían, ahora el joven veía los colores en todo su esplendor. Se convertía en la bestia que no tendría que ocultarse nunca más, con el mismo apetito, sin miedo… Ahora era el depredador igual que su amante, a cada beso y a cada gruñido que comenzaba a brotar de sus labios. Una transformación que estaba a punto de culminar, dispuesto a entregarse al completo.

—Somos leones en un mundo de corderos… —sentenció Will.

Aullando en su interior, el americano bramaba por liberarse y aquel salvaje instinto se traducía en los actos de un hombre que deseaba devorar y ser devorado por quien lo sostenía entre sus manos.

Hannibal respondió con la misma fuerza. Jadeó sobre su boca y lo aprisionó con los dientes, suave y tentado de arrancarle los labios. Will lo provocaba de infinitas maneras, en intensidades que temía no poder controlar. Ahora convertida la oveja en león, el juego se convertía en la búsqueda del dominio. Cerró los dedos detrás de la pálida nuca, determinando sus intenciones mientras repetía el trayecto entre sus labios, temiendo haber dejado algo sin probar. Su otra mano se ancló con las uñas sobre el vientre húmedo y su posición en el diván poco a poco se alzaba y se inclinaba sobre el otro para consolidar la hegemonía.

Donde la razón perdía la batalla por el control de los actos del americano, donde las cadenas y el yugo de hacer lo correcto era lo incorrecto, Will se deshacía de todo el lastre que componía el lienzo de su mente, descubriéndose hambriento de aquellos labios que lo alimentaban y al mismo tiempo lo amenazan con arrancar parte de su propio cuerpo. Las uñas de Hannibal se hundieron sobre su piel, provocando al moreno una reacción enteramente salvaje sobre sus labios, gruñendo y abrazando aquella naturaleza impulsada por el lituano. Por un segundo la intencionalidad de Hannibal casi hizo ceder al americano, quien tuvo que alzar el mentón e inclinarse sobe su espalda y ceder… ceder durante un segundo.

Como la paz antes de una estrepitosa tormenta, Graham separó unos escasos milímetros sus labios, dejando como unión entre ellos un fijo hilo de saliva. Un segundo que pareció una eternidad, en donde Will miró dentro de Lecter. Sus ojos abrieron sus puertas a lo más profundo de su alma, viéndose reflejado en él, como la mitad de un todo. La intensa mirada de la bestia, capaz de hacer una cosa y todo lo contrario, impredecible como el felino, se encontró con los ojos garzos de Will en aquello que parecía un instante de tregua en la que el lenguaje corporal decía mucho más que sus palabras; ahí entonces leían sus intenciones... o al menos una sospecha acerca de lo que sus instintos podían obligarlos a hacer. Y Lecter pudo verlo reflejado, al menor percibido en la humedad de los labios, una misma parte de él en sus pupilas, deseando expresarse sobre su cuerpo del modo más agresivo como ya había hecho sobre el suyo.

La imagen de Chiyoh observándolo desde la distancia, susurraba al joven unas palabras que tan sólo él podía escuchar. _¿Ves? Sois lo mismo._ Palabras que lo empujaron a no ceder, a no ser vulgar. El americano se alzó frente a Hannibal, poniendo resistencia a los dedos que, sobre su vientre, comenzaban a dejar marcas rojas y le devolvió aquel deseo, para nada disimulado. Frunció el ceño atrapando el labio inferior del lituano hasta dejar sobre él una marca visible y saborear la sangre en su paladar, añadiendo un nuevo ingrediente a los sabores y texturas de su boca. Aquéllo hizo retroceder al mayor, sacándole el cálido aire de los pulmones. El rojo de su mirada contempló lo poco que pudo antes de contraatacar insurrecto a aquel que pretendía robarle el control. Pero no era una lucha como lo fueron las anteriores, donde la violencia marcaba un camino hacia el dolor... ahora marchaba por el contrario, impulsado por un juego de seducción creado por Will y en el que Hannibal había caído de lleno. Le besó con todo lo que su pecho acumulaba, vehemente y ascético, reflejo de la sacudida que acababa de sufrir su mente por tan virtuosa expresión. Los dedos flexionados bajaron sin piedad hasta el cierre del pantalón del joven, el cual fue directamente abierto con la fuerza de su avidez. Hannibal lo buscó entre sus labios y entre sus dedos, encontrando las similitudes que había entre los actos de su lengua y su entrepierna. Jugó entonces con lo que tenía a su alcance y continuó despertando a Will con su curiosa admiración por él.

Mordiscos, besos, miradas furtivas cuando los amantes no eran conscientes o creían no serlo, completando una transformación que se inició meses atrás con expresiones de un sentimiento que desafiaba a la lógica de quienes se atrevían a cuestionarlo.

Los chasquidos de los nervios del americano, igual que al subir por una montaña rusa, resonaban en su cabeza y notaba el vacío al acercarse a una cornisa y no alcanzar a ver el fondo. Sus manos se posaron sobre el cuello de la camisa del lituano, haciendo que algunos botones se abrieran y otros directamente saltaran al descender por la tapeta. Actos que fueron momentáneamente pausados al verse con tal intimidad abordada, mas la sorpresa fue al descubrir durante una fracción de segundo la garra del ser que habitaba dentro de Hannibal, penetrando dentro su ropa. El miedo, una opción descartable tiempo atrás, pestañeó devolviéndolo a la realidad… en parte. La oscuridad lo abrazaba, cada caricia o mordisco, cada beso compartido, cada suspiro robado de la boca del lituano, lo acercaban más a su homólogo y a su propia naturaleza. Su propia piel comenzaba a oscurecerse, arrancando gruñidos de su garganta y también deslizando levemente los pantalones de Lecter para descubrir la suavidad del elástico con la yema de sus dedos. La fuerza con la que las pulsaciones atronaban en sus tímpanos lo azoraba, cerrándolo contra la figura de Hannibal.

Y el lituano lo seguía provocando desde el plano de comprensión en el que se habían situado, comportándose como un par de animales solitarios que acababan de encontrar a su igual para la eternidad. Hannibal lo hubo visualizado de ese modo, desde el primer instante en el que fue abordado en las oficinas del FBI de Baltimore; ahora lo había hecho suyo, como una extensión de sí mismo dispuesta a tomar todo lo que había para él.

De inmediato el miembro de Graham fue descubierto al haber tirado hacia abajo de la tela del bóxer con la intención de incitarle con el frío ambiente, descubrirle ante sus ojos granates el desnudo literal de su alma. Will ahora convertido en una bestia ante ellos, como él, pero que aún podía ser alentada hacia el más oscuro abismo de ese deseo por encontrarle al final de éste. Fue entonces que los besos fueron prohibidos, pero no el sentir de sus respiraciones, cuando Lecter percibió el aura de su ahora amante vendando, nublando cualquier comando lógico. Anhelaba el control y la violencia de sus actos para transformarlos en más que el puro deseo de conocerse, también el de enseñarle. Will, como un niño, quería explorar todo lo que tenía para aportarle y Hannibal empezó por sugerirle con una mirada cargada de arrobo, lo que en ese instante despertaba cada acto impetuoso suyo.

Los dedos pálidos del americano acariciando la cadera de Hannibal como una fina tela de seda reaccionaban sobre su piel, a lo que el mayor respondió con una invasión en la ropa del contrario, buscando una respuesta en sus ojos. Las imágenes que se le iban sucediendo a Will, al igual que una desenfrenada danza al ritmo de los más atronadores tambores, su pecho se agitaba con fuerza, respondiendo al grito de su naturaleza aletargada. Cada roce sobre su cuerpo ardía como el hierro candente, cada caricia de los labios lituanos sobre los suyos experimentando la sensación amplificada por mil, su cuerpo se desnudaba igualando al estado de su alma, enfrentándose a Hannibal sin armadura alguna pues ya no era necesaria.

El color de aquellos ojos que no dejaban de examinarlo se volvían de un color rojo sangre, su propia y pálida piel se cuarteaba como la ceniza suspendida en el aire y daba paso al Wendigo, que nacía de aquel acto de pura sinceridad. Su parte inferior descendía, dejando ver su desnudez. Las caderas marcadas sobre su pálida piel, el pubis, las ingles… Y en un gesto de reciprocidad, Will, con los pulgares atrapando el borde sedoso del bóxer, hizo descender la escasa tela que cubría las caderas lituanas. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció sobre la comisura de sus labios, que no dejaba de humedecer una y otra vez. Una exhalación de alguien que se hubo resistido a sus más profundos y prohibidos deseos.

Su cabeza bullía de preguntas, pensamientos sobre las razones que tuvieron y los momentos que dejaron pasar, como él mismo se negaba a pensar en Lecter y la intimidad física en la misma frase. Pero al hablar, nuevamente aquel ser compuesto por sombra y astado se presentó frente a él. La reacción de Will fue susurrar sus palabras contra aquella boca con olor a muerte:

—La muerte hace que deseemos tener sexo, pero tratándose de nosotros, no me atrevería a decir que no es algo que llevamos tiempo evitando…

—Pero tú lo evitaste una vez, cuando yo trataba de disponer nuestro escenario hasta este momento.

Ya no había razones para ocultarse, ni siquiera para fingir que nunca hubo un deseo íntimo producido por el otro, asemejado al estado de enamoramiento. Las excusas o las razones para ocultar el hecho carecían de sentido cuando ahora se veían en el centro de esa verdad imposible de eclipsar.

Una caída que asemejaba una zambullida en las aguas más oscuras, pero en ningún caso frías. Acogedor y familiar, Will vio cómo la oscuridad lo rodeaba dando la bienvenida a su hijo pródigo, al hijo que luchó contra su propia naturaleza, negándose el placer de la caza, el placer y el regocijo de la máxima expresión de potencial, ahora estimulada e impulsada por el lituano.

Hannibal poco a poco desnudado por las ansiosas manos de su homólogo, la mirada lejana de Will perfectamente era capaz de romper cualquier intento de construir una nueva coraza. El flujo de sus dedos, arrebatándole la ropa y obligándolo a ser vulnerable ante sus ojos, se deslizaba por la piel del moreno y penetraba hasta convertirse en ese hambre ya difícil de soportar un instante más. El miembro de Lecter, ahora insomne, apuntaba directo al que había sido descubierto poco antes por sus propias manos.

—Quiero enterrar contigo todo lo que hemos arrastrado hasta aquí... al cordero, tuya una parte que murió fuera y ahora siendo cubierta en nieve —susurró entre los labios del americano, tentado en fundirse en ellos y compartir su respiración.

Bajo la vigilante mirada de Will, quien lo visualizaba y abrazaba ahora como la bestia literal de los rincones más oscuros de su psique, Hannibal recopiló suficientes miradas, respiraciones y caricias de ese primer acto de reconocimiento para el eterno recuerdo. Ahora éste pasaba a ser enlazado con el siguiente a punto de descubrir, en nombre de Will, unos impulsos jamás expresados con tanta claridad. Lecter se despojó de cualquier carga textil que recubría su torso, demasiado caliente para soportar otra cautivadora señal. Tuvo que renunciar a unos instantes de concentración, pero que pronto fue compensado al obligar al cuerpo pálido y herido del más joven a tumbarse sobre uno de sus costados, en el diván. Con fuerza apegó la pelvis semidesnuda contra una de sus nalgas al tiempo en que una mano se encargaba de retenerlo sobre la superficie y la otra terminaba de bajarle el pantalón y el bóxer hasta las rodillas. Pero retenerlo implicaba una resistencia por parte de Will, que ni mucho menos se ejercía con sus máximas fuerzas. Cierto era que éste buscó con el brazo superior un agarre tras el cuello de Hannibal, negándose a cortar el contacto directo con las miradas, para luego hablarle:

—Me dijiste que te siguiera a través de la oscuridad… Te mantenías a mi lado… ¿Sigues ahí?

Era inevitable que la presencia del miembro erecto presionando sobre su glúteo no provocase ninguna reacción en el más joven. Llegando a incitarle a tratar de cambiar de postura, en ese momento sí era una retención más propiamente dicha. Aquella mano sobre la nuca del lituano pasó a la mejilla, donde el pulgar del moreno se posó acariciando una de las comisuras. Su propia transformación, una en la que no había vuelta atrás y en la que las dudas razonables a lo desconocido se veían reflejados en los azules orbes de Will, hizo que sus dudas se sofocaran por la determinación de verse a sí mismo victorioso bajo la influencia de Lecter. Tenía razón. Con Hannibal era mejor, más fuerte… Como una droga no deseaba desengancharse.

Todos aquellos pensamientos disparaban el ritmo cardíaco del joven, a la par que excitaban su respiración, pues al fin se vieron tal y como eran: dos seres oscuros con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Su propia piel de un oscuro azabache y aquel Wendigo que le sonreía desde su postura, dispuesto a tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

—¿Alguno de tus escenarios te trajo a este momento? —preguntó Will con una sonrisa nerviosa entrelazada con los gestos de un neófito.

Contemplar a Graham en su máxima expresión ante sus ojos granates, el calor mutuo penetrando en sus cuerpos y envolviéndolos con una sustancia indescriptible, pero siempre presente cuando uno al otro compartían una mirada, una caricia, un pensamiento. Algo los unía, los atraía y los confundía en aquel insólito estado de conciencia. Hannibal, no perdía esa adoración por Will, ahora más ansioso que nunca por conocer otro potencial aletargado y a punto de descubrir. Siguieron el trayecto que los conducirían a un punto de no retorno, en el que sus almas habían demostrado en más de una ocasión ser la misma, pero proyectada en dos sombras diferentes. Algo de la sombra contraria de Will lo llamaba, lo enternecía con la belleza de su forma y su fiera mirada azul lo hechizaba con una claridad nunca vista en sus ojos. No se trataba más que de su homólogo, atrayendo al mayor en busca de la revelación de sus intenciones. El lituano sentía que se ahogaba entre recreaciones de un mismo hecho, cerca de consolidar su vínculo con Will del modo en que sus instintos mandaban, de un modo puramente sexual.

Cerrando los ojos por la imagen de sucumbir ante la encarnación de su diseño, Hannibal jadeó en un intenso placer cuando fue estimulado sobre su labio. Besó aquello que se le prestó al alcance y el cuerpo del mayor recargó un poco de su peso sobre quien tenía debajo.

—Este momento siempre estuvo presente como una imagen borrosa, cuya nitidez sólo podría hallar empujándonos hasta la desnudez de nuestras almas.

Un primer anhelo al rozar su carne sensible y palpitante sobre la pálida y generosa de Will, ahora desnudo para ese momento especial, Hannibal introdujo la mano liberada entre las piernas del moreno, dejando claras sus pretensiones. Estrujó su falo y respondió esa acción con un acercamiento más íntimo hacia el cuerpo tendido en otro movimiento mecido, otorgándole después la posibilidad de elegir su siguiente turno al liberarlo de esa primera retención.

—Tú me has ayudado, Will, a construir este inesperado instante.

Ahora Hannibal hallaba otra nueva oportunidad para buscar el placer físico mientras cobijaba sus pensamientos en lo más interno de su mente, esperando el instante en el que liberaría todo el manjar que invitaba con una intensa mirada del otro.

La violencia se mostró segundos atrás, aletargada en el lapso de tiempo que se regalaron y donde la exploración sobre el cuerpo llamaba demasiado la atención como para arriesgarse a destruir la atmósfera creada. Las facciones de Will se relajaron al percibir sobre su erecta piel, las atenciones del hombre que, en esos momentos, lo último que quería era dañarlo.

—Con mis propios recuerdos… En un palacio mental en construcción… Te estás asegurando de que…

Aquellas manos que tantas muertes había provocado, ahora eran las culpables de llevar a Graham por un camino que ni él mismo hubiera vislumbrado en años. Expulsó el aire de sus pulmones con cierta fuerza, apenas incapaz de expresarse de manera coherente. Su cuerpo se cargaba de agradables y placenteras sensaciones, nublando su mente y entorpeciendo sus palabras.

—De que seas lo único que forme parte de la… alcoba principal… Ésto es parte de… de…

Su débil cuerpo fue presionado contra el diván, casi obligado a introducir su pulgar entre los colmillos del lituano. Recorrió cada irregularidad, cada afilado borde sin contener ni un solo sonido proveniente de su garganta provocado por el más que diestro amante.

No había vuelta atrás, ninguno de los dos hombres vislumbraba la posibilidad de detener aquellos acontecimientos que, impulsados por la acciones de ambos, los había llevado hasta ese preciso momento. La casualidad y las circunstancias lo hubieron reunido en un puro acto carnal para despojarse de todo aquello que le impedía siquiera imaginar la idea de culminar en tal grado de intimidad con Hannibal.

—Formarás parte de... mis cimientos… —terminó Will.

Y aún se encontraban en el principio de un camino que los conduciría a un saber desconocido. El futuro, incierto para los dos convertidos amantes en esa sangrienta noche, se divisaba de un negro misterioso, pero que no asustaba. Sólo continuando llegarían a la conclusión de si hallaban algo más sublime.

—Construimos nuevas alcobas... las compartimos. Merecemos el lugar de honor en nuestro palacio.

Hannibal dirigió la marcha por un camino influenciado por Will, aunque ninguno de los dos ahora podía sospechar un acto de traición cuando estaban ante un deseo mutuo y ya abiertamente aceptado. El moreno pronunció su actual estado de complacencia, en el que sus expresiones, iluminadas por el fuego de la chimenea, dibujaban con sus líneas la perfecta manifestación del gozo, su respiración hablando más por sí mismo que cualquier palabra que osara describir lo que enteramente Will revelaba con su cuerpo. Despertar tanto el placer como el dolor, ser el autor de los estímulos que su homólogo interpretaba a través de su cuerpo en forma de lenguaje, Hannibal hallaba la autosatisfacción y el poder que aquéllo le confería. Por eso, con el auge de ese sentimiento despertado por el moreno, sus ojos cobrizos se encargaron de expresar su propio placer para él y, casi como un acto de reciprocidad, su pulgar fue encerrado entre sus incisivos en lo que su mirada se volvía tan voraz como el hambre del león. Después marcó con expertas manos su territorio, primero en su falo y después tomando la saliva aliñada en sangre de los humedecidos labios de Will. Una pausa para embadurnar con la saliva la estuosa carne de su inexplorado interior, paulatinamente, asegurándose en dejar un rastro de placer. Luego percibió la textura de cada centímetro que era recorrido con el miembro erecto ahora introducido sin vacilación.

No era la primera vez que Hannibal abusaba de los límites de los espacios personales del joven americano, pero la última vez que aquellos límites fueron rotos, el instrumento usado era un cuchillo y, a pesar de que las primeras reacciones fueran parecidas, los estímulos enviados por todo su sistema nervioso eran completamente opuestos. La lentitud con la que Lecter disfrutaba de cada milímetro de su carne, era igualmente percibida desde la posición inferior del pescador. Sus dedos se enterraron sobre el cuello del lituano, sin atreverse a romper el contacto directo de los orbes. Como si no existiera otra opción válida, se perdió en la mirada del contrario, como si romper el contacto visual fuese a despertar el hambre de sangre de aquel hermoso animal salvaje que, sobre su cuerpo, ejercía posesión de lo que en esos momentos consideraba suyo. No hubo un momento en el que Will pronunciara palabra alguna, ni el más mínimo sonido, no hasta que lo sintió total y enteramente dentro de él. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que no era un hombre, no en ese momento, no mientras aquéllo durase. Aquel pensamiento fue expresado como un gruñido salvaje y gutural, ayudándolo a liberar las sensaciones acumuladas en su pecho.

—Como un animal… Me has seguido… oliendo mi esencia a lo largo de kilómetros… No podría deshacerme de ti ni aunque quisiera…

—Ninguno de los dos... No quiero otra separación —expresó Hannibal su deseo.

Lentamente, como si buscara en Will algo más que caricias y miradas cargadas de abismal frenesí, Hannibal apegó parte de su torso sobre el costado del moreno, añadiendo otra conexión corporal en ese momento, entre la fina capa de sudor. En la mirada cobriza se reflejaba la majestuosidad del acto de unión hecho carne y lo celebró con una primera embestida que casi hizo tambalear el viejo y desgastado diván. Como si realmente se tratara del rey entre todos los animales y Will su compañero e igual de voraz, capaz de romper lo que llevaban construido incluso cuando todo parecía seguro bajo sus pies, consolidaba su confianza y lealtad en aquel acto de amor puro.

—Si alguna vez hubo razones y dudas, Will, ahora las podría sentir depurándose en manifestaciones de nuestra devoción.

El lituano trató de estar tan cerca de su rostro como la posición se lo permitía, seguir respirando su piel, besándolo con ese imperioso deseo de despedazar la jugosa carne y quedarse con sus besos, su amor, para siempre dentro de él, en cuerpo y alma. El pensamiento lo invitaba a penetrar más al fondo de su recto, repitiendo el proceso, como si hurgara una herida en busca del sufrimiento, pero esa vez otra cosa provocaba; le incitaba con su inmenso placer carnal a seguir ese camino mental y sublime que creaba la inherente atmósfera de la aceptación. Un brazo pasó a ser un apoyo tras la espalda herida del moreno y el otro, tras detener la atención en el generoso miembro, pasó a asegurar que su pierna permaneciera alzada, facilitando el sendero que ahora corrían juntos hacia la gloria, para sucumbir en sus propias mentes.

Will se perdía entre los brazos ajenos, el sentirse recorrido por miles de pequeñas gotas de sudor perlando su cuerpo y en cada una el reflejo del fuego sobre su cuerpo. Toda una oleada de nuevas sensaciones electrificaba su cuerpo, mandando toda clase de señales a través de su espina dorsal. En un estado de ensoñación, todo pareció detenerse: su mirada perdida entre el bailar del fuego, la percepción de sus propios latidos, los brazos de Lecter encerrándolo contra su cuerpo… Los susurros en su oído y los gemidos, sus propios gemidos, trajeron a Will a la más que placentera realidad. Los pasillos cargados de muerte, ahora estaban repletos de vida, vida que era portada con cada una de las expresiones de su propio placer o sólo del compartido. La postura hacía complicado el encarar al lituano, mas con la columna retorcida se lanzó a devorar, besar, morder, llevarse todo lo que pudiera de Hannibal.

—Lo exaltas a la categoría de arte, viendo lo que a cualquiera se le podría escapar… Pero a ti… A ti se te escapa de entre los dedos lo más evidente y terrenal… —sacrificó la autosatisfacción por mantener la postura, pues cada embestida, a la cual más necesitada, el clímax los reclamaba y ninguno deseaba perder aquella cita—. ¿Lo ves? No… Es sólo puro placer carnal, Hannibal… Te pierdes en tus propios pensamientos… —ariscó la nariz ante la inminente oleada, obligándolo a arquear la espalda.

El camino a la culminación de sus actos se contaba en la mente del lituano como una cuenta atrás, el tiempo que les quedaba para conocer los mensajes del alma que compartían. Will se había asegurado de allanar ese sendero con su pequeño juego de seducción, ya no sabiendo si intencionado o inherente en él mismo. Ahora de un modo inesperado, como si Hannibal no lo hubiese imaginado, su amante decidió romper por completo con el intrincado esquema que había construido de ese pasional momento. Lo hizo despertar de su artística ficción para centrarse en la banalidad del acto, del modo en que Will evocaba con su personalidad y su condición. Y a pesar de que por un instante su mente se desencajó del esbozo principal, ésta permitió que la influencia de su homólogo estableciera su naturaleza en ella. No detuvo ni por un segundo el proceso del coito aún así, ahora Hannibal adoptando el tizne de realidad que le aportó, y por ello sonrió con deferencia.

Lentamente el mayor, entre fuertes jadeos, se vio sumido en los impulsos físicos del placer carnal, ése que Will se encargó de hacerle percibir en su totalidad y no como una herramienta de expresión. Golpeaba con firmeza contra sus glúteos, se reafirmaba alrededor de su cuerpo y luego se dejaba envolver por el sudor de su cuerpo. El olor intenso, pero embriagador, hizo que Hannibal terminara de recostarse sobre su cuerpo y probara entre sus dientes la carne de su costado.

—¿Puedes entender desde lo más evidente...? ¿Del porqué? —preguntó el lituano retóricamente—. Nuestro instinto de reproducción surge de la necesidad... y de la abstracción de nuestra atracción.

El costado de Will era un lienzo propio del más puro arte de la expresión física, repleto de marcas, mordiscos, morados y recuerdos que permanecerían sobre su cuerpo al igual que sobre su mente. Aquella noche permanecería en su palacio mental como base de aquella expresión de un sentimiento mutuo y extrañamente recíproco.

—¿Crees que no soy capaz de entender el significado de esto? —hablar se le antojaba cada vez más complicado; el estímulo recibido en su interior lo dispersaba por un sinfín de erráticos pensamientos que le hacían imposible comunicarse—. Pero soy plenamente consciente de las implicaciones… las razones… los motivos... —como si estuviera leyendo su mente, Hannibal volcó todo su peso sobre el costado del más joven, rediciendo al mínimo sus posibilidades de rebelarse contra la vigorosa figura que sobre su cuerpo lo llevaba por un único camino—. Soy capaz de entender el significado y las circunstancias que nos han traído hasta este momento…

—Tienes entera capacidad, Will. Tu comprensión nos ha llevado hasta este instante... Has seguido y construido el engarcede lo que fui dejando en pequeñas piezas...

La necesidad obligó al joven a dejar de hablar, permitirse el lujo de perderse en toda las nuevas sensaciones que mantenían ocupados todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. El momento de su máxima expresión hubo llegado, contrajo la musculatura de su cuerpo incapaz si quiera de respirar. La culminación de su transformación más cerca que nunca de Hannibal, más profunda que nadie, compartiendo una parte de él íntima y personal: su estado más vulnerable y rendido al placer carnal. Un estado de máximo éxtasis, en el que se vio a sí mismo cortando el cuello de Hannibal mientras se enterraba entre sus piernas, retorciéndose de placer y cubriendo su cuerpo con toda clase de fluidos que emanaban del cuerpo de lituano. Aquella fantasía se desvaneció, dando paso a la realidad, a la auténtica realidad en la que Hannibal se hallaba dentro de él, empapado por un sudor compartido y con sus ensortijados cabello adheridos a su frente, calor condensado en humedad sin saber qué parte era de él o del otro.

Hannibal apenas podía vislumbrar con total plenitud lo que las embestidas provocaban en Will a un nivel físico, pero tampoco necesitaba el sentido de la vista para completar su cuadro mental. Los sonidos que profesaba por sus labios, notas que despertaban sensaciones que la música no; el olor y el sabor que emanaba el cuerpo desnudo, efluvio que le alimentaba como no hacía la comida; la textura de su piel que se sacudía ante lo irremediable. En ese momento, Will parecía un animal agonizante que se merecía morir bajo montañas de placer y dolor. Hannibal compensaba la carencia visual con su vívida imaginación, sus ojos alzándose sobre la silueta contorneada del moreno, de aspecto delicado, derramando su éxtasis en sangre como una explosión de placer. Su vida fluía por sus poros y formaba trazos color rojo sobre la carne lentamente carente de fuerza. Era como su lienzo, su propia obra, y Hannibal podía apreciar su artística expresión a un nivel insólito e imposible, sexual y erótico, hasta quedarse prácticamente liberado de nuevas y fuertes sensaciones.

Así fue cómo Lecter sintió liberarse entre la piel de su homólogo, cálido y húmedo, tras haber apuntado contra su final hasta ahogarlo. La realidad volvió a tornarse sobre ellos, el crepitar de la leña recordándole dónde y por qué estaban allí con su sonido y su color apagados. Hannibal se desvanecía y a la vez recuperaba la hostilidad de sus movimientos, tornando su unión en la categoría de un recuerdo, el más placentero, mientras encontraba un momento de paz sobre el magullado y herido amante. Sus manos se aseguraron, de algún modo, de extender esa sangre imaginaria por su cuerpo, sus piernas, hasta alcanzar la realidad en el líquido blanquecino, derramado sobre parte del muslo y la superficie del diván.

Extenuado, necesitado del cálido oxígeno templado por el fuego de la chimenea, Will retiraba de manera casi compulsiva el cabello arremolinado sobre sus ojos. Éstos fueron atraídos por las acciones de Hannibal sobre su cuerpo y bajaron por su propio cuerpo hasta encontrar al lituano jugando entretenido con el resultado de un intenso orgasmo. No quiso distraerlo, ni tampoco preguntar lo que haría después con aquellos dedos impregnados, por lo que Will decidió adelantarse:

—¿Encuentras algo de interés?

Era inevitable esperar el momento en el que aquella delicada paz se rompiera, una paz que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento, en el instante en que Lecter quisiera, se aburriera o la curiosidad por ver a Will actuando bajo la influencia de las endorfinas corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo.

Parte de ese símbolo de vida, Hannibal no quiso que fuera desperdiciado y lo regresó con Will, otra vez sobre su piel, en una caricia. Los dedos de Lecter habían querido trazar algo abstracto, lo que éstos quisieron marcar mientras su atención recaía sobre el cuerpo exhausto y pálido de Will. Podía verse envuelto en aquel sonido que emitía el interior, latidos relajados y fuertes que simbolizaban la vida. El recorrido de las yemas del joven terminaron en el mismo lugar que su ahora amante, pero con la única diferencia de que Graham quiso ver si el gusto gastronómico podría derribar una nueva barrera.

—¿Está pensando en matar, Hannibal? ¿Ahora? Te sientes extasiado y con la necesidad de saciar otra clase de... hambre —dos de sus dedos jugaron con el labio inferior de Hannibal, dejando parte de su esencia en ellos—. Sé que lo deseas... Vi tus ojos, pues yo mismo lo deseé en el momento del clímax... Lo deseo...

Aún el lituano seguía dentro de él o tal vez sólo sentía que Will se había llevado una parte suya. Una entrega equitativa, donde no fue necesaria una expresión violenta para demostrar amor. El lituano detuvo aquella visualización y, mientras era invitado a probar de los fluidos, lentamente se fue alzando de su lugar. Su lengua probó los restos dejados sobre los labios, frente al otro, para que pudiese contemplar el placer que le suponía saborearlo en ese contexto que le había impuesto.

En un lugar que no se hubo imaginado, Will se descubrió disfrutando de una intimidad, de una grosería poco dada en el psiquiatra. Aquel vulgar gesto le robó una sonrisa de sus cuarteados labios, alzándose sobre la tapizaría del diván apoyado en uno de sus codos.

Luego una sonrisa complaciente en Lecter se dibujó en sus labios y la frialdad volvió a surcar sus ojos, sus movimientos y pronto sus palabras:

—La sangre te envuelve con su calor, pero no quieres la tuya… Deseas mi sangre —primero se aseguró de abandonar el cobijo entre su piel, no muy cálido en ese aspecto, sin existir razones para volverse a vestir; así pudo comprobarlo Will cuando Lecter sólo acudió a sus prendas para tomar un cuchillo de caza, el de Chiyoh y el que fue usado para arrancar un corazón de sus cadenas—. ¿Sientes la misma necesidad? ¿Es eso, Will? ¿Quieres privarme de mi vida ahora? —preguntó, sentado al otro lado del diván al abrazar fuertemente el mango del arma entre sus dedos, tampoco sin pretender que escondía sus intenciones frente al otro, detrás de un cuchillo; era evidente.

Fue entonces que, con la brillante y pequeña hoja de acero, Hannibal consiguió ver reflejado una parte de la mirada del moreno, esperando de él una reacción, en silencio, como el depredador que era. Una visión idílica, casi de ensueño, un lugar dónde lo único que tenía cabida era la violencia. Una violencia expresada de todas las formas que un hombre podría imaginar. Ahora era apartada para dejar paso a las expresiones físicas de afecto.

—No, de tu vida no… Nunca te arrebataría la vida… —el nuevo tono usado por Hannibal le desconcertó de algún modo, pues al llevar los pies al suelo y seguir los movimientos hasta sus pertenencias, incluso de espaldas, supo que la sangre llamaba a Lecter—. Pero quizás no sea yo el que desee ver correr sangre, ¿es posible que lo que acaba de ocurrir tenga un precio? Me he llevado una parte de ti y a cambio ahora tú... Deseas una parte de mí… ¿Mi vida?

¿Demandar la vida de Will? No, no en el modo en que Graham podía imaginarlo; una fantasía única en la mente del lituano que deseaba ser expresada como regalo. Lecter no esperaba que lo aceptase, tampoco lo contrario, tomaría de él lo que venía deseando desde que ese momento compartido se hizo realidad. Lo había tomado de un modo simbólico, pero ahora lo quería físico.

Will agarró su camisa la cual se la ató por los puños, cubriendo su parte inferior al tiempo que se levantaba y quedando a una distancia segura del contrario. Su arma estaba en el dormitorio donde dejó la bandolera; aparte de eso, no tenía nada más que sus puños. En caso de necesidad, el atizador de la chimenea pendido de uno de los ganchos, la decoración, un fuelle... Poco más podría serle de ayuda. Nuevamente el sonido de sus nervios chasqueaban predisponiendo a Will a la violencia, siempre a la violencia. Y la tranquilidad con la que actuaba Hannibal no demostraba más que sus posibles intenciones.

—Tu vida ya la tengo conmigo, al igual que la mía contigo. Y en nuestra unión te apropiaste de algo que querría que fuese recíproco.

Lecter no había separado la mirada de la elegante y sinuosa hoja. Sus dedos acariciaron el filo como si fuese tan frágil como el diamante, igual de reluciente y atrayente. Algo le decía que debía esperar al siguiente movimiento de Graham antes de actuar, tal vez unas palabras, pero la suerte estaba echada para su destino final y reclamaba con fuero deseo su carne.

Hannibal se puso en pie con un gesto meditado, su cuerpo desnudo, sin pundonor, atacado por el fuego danzante para resaltar su volumen, su silueta como un claroscuro.

El pescador no supo decir si se trataba del efecto de la oscuridad en contraste con la luz proveniente del fuego, pero tuvo la impresión de ver a un gladiador lanzándose a la arena, dispuesto a llevarse como premio lo que se le antojase, pero Will sintió la necesidad de retroceder y buscar un lugar dónde sentirse en igualdad de condiciones.

—Tener tu amor en mis manos... en rojo sangre —pronunció el mayor, ensimismado en los reflejos del cuchillo justo antes de ser invadido por su mayor instinto depredador.

—Nunca es suficiente, ¿verdad? Tu hambre, voraz e insaciable... Nunca quedarás satisfecho ni tan siquiera cuando lo tengas todo, pues lo único que quieres es lo que lleva aquí años enterrado… La idea de una hermana… Hannibal…

Y como si perdiese la razón, Hannibal pasó a ser una especie de animal hambriento y, con una mirada directa a los ojos de Will, primer contacto con su presa, el arma fue lanzada directamente a su muslo derecho con un movimiento rápido y seco. Dio de lleno en la carne, apenas sin pronunciar un sonido. El discurso del joven fue abruptamente cortado después de que el reflejo del cuchillo cruzara la habitación. El mango fue lo único que cortó su avance y un desgarrador grito no sólo llenó la habitación, sino que silenció también a los animales nocturnos que deambulaban por los alrededores. Ese alarido habló por la reciente herida que ayudaría a Hannibal a recuperar su parte, estremeciéndose con un placentero escalofrío. Will cayó con todo su peso a plomo contra la pierna herida, incapaz de mantenerse; el costado redescubrió el tacto del suelo contra su cálida piel. Tuvo la tentación de arrancarse el cuchillo al tomar la empuñadura, pero optó por arrastrarse hasta terminar apoyado contra la pared opuesta de Hannibal.

—Aquí estamos otra vez… Un cuchillo y la confianza dañada… Tu muestra de amor dispuesta a dejarme otra marca en el lienzo… Yo no, ¡pero tú si que estás dispuesto a arrebatarme mi vida! ¡Que hipócrita!

La ira le recorría todo el torrente sanguíneo, dándole la facilidad de palabra y el valor para insultarle directamente a la cara. El sentimiento de Will, tras el grado de intimidad compartido, rozaba la alta traición, pero en el fondo era algo que esperaba, que temía, que sabía que terminaría ocurriendo.

—¿Qué será esta vez? ¡Dime! —forzó las expresiones de su rostro, deformado en un gesto de dolor y profunda tristeza, negándose a que le viera con los ojos empapados— Tu diseño…

Sus manos se aferraban al arma enterrada en su muslo y poco a poco, bajo su pierna, el charco de sangre arterial oscura absorbiendo la vida del joven.

Hannibal no estaba ni siquiera alerta, no lo necesitaba cuando Graham no era capaz de hacerle frente con las pocas herramientas que había a su alrededor, nada más que palabras para defenderse. Comprendía su enojo, pues sus intenciones aún no habían sido manifestadas con su máxima claridad; ahora sólo podían malinterpretarse y la oscuridad envolverlos en la sangre y violencia, lo único que seguiría manifestando Hannibal en forma de afecto.

—Hay demasiadas ideas que tomar de ti, en forma física para saciar de aquello que carezco. Eres lo que me alimenta, me da vida y me la quita por igual.

Hannibal le había dado el tiempo suficiente para resguardarse en aquella pared, pero rápidamente las distancias fueron acortadas mientras los pasos del mayor sonaban sordos sobre el suelo, firmes y voraces. Guardando el silencio en aquel momento representado como una caza, la recuperación y la demostración de algo que pronto Will sería testigo, el lituano se hincó de rodillas al lado de su cuerpo débil y una mano rodeó aquella que empuñaba el cuchillo. Si lo sacaba, los segundos estarían contados para él y no quería eso.

—Por eso deseo tu amor, Will —la mirada cobriza, en esos momentos transmitiendo algo más que hacía meros instantes, buscó la de su homólogo mientras su otra mano rodeaba la zona en la que el cuchillo estaba clavado—, como deseé el de Mischa.

Explicó en un intento de que el contrario comprendiera y le permitiera buscar el lugar donde ese amor emanaba del moreno. Lentamente Hannibal extirpó la hoja y Will, desesperado, se aferró inútilmente a la herida en un intento de evitar que el chorro de sangre arterial salpicara de lleno el pecho de Lecter. Sin embargo, la mano del mayor ralentizó el proceso al ayudarle a tapar la herida.

—Permíteme llevármelo... si me amas... —susurró el lituano.

Su voz tornada casi en una especie de súplica, sus ojos nublándose y el cuchillo buscando otra zona en la que clavarse.

—Me pides algo que es intangible… No encontrarás nada que me pertenece ya—en sus facciones se dibujaba el terror ante la certeza de los pocos minutos de los que disponía—. Tienes un apetito voraz que jamás se verá saciado… y éso te llevará a tu propia destrucción.

Como el fuego, la mirada garza se grabó en la de Hannibal, decidido y dispuesto a desafiarlo hasta el mismo momento en el que le arrancase la vida sin su consentimiento;, pues la muerte no era una opción para el joven, algo que pretendía dejarle muy claro. Pero la punta ahora rozaba por debajo del costado izquierdo del joven, empezando a hundirse en una penetración oblicua, perfecta y quirúrgica, sin la intención de alcanzar ninguna zona vital. Los labios de Will se prensaron sobre sí mismos, resoplando y esforzándose por impedir que, por segunda vez, su piel se viera invadida. Negaría hasta lo inevitable, aunque la punta ya se topó con la costilla.

—¿Qué pretendes encontrar? ¡No hay nada! Aparte de carne, huesos y sangre…¡Qué decepcionado quedarás!

Una idea que le hizo gracia a Graham, tanto que se rio hasta doblarse de dolor, desfigurando su rostro a una mueca de profundo arrepentimiento. Frío, un frío que se le colaba por los huesos, cuando las ascuas debían calentar lo suficiente para que esa sensación fuera inexistente. Tan sólo podía tener un significado.

—¿Quieres que te muestre mi amor, Hannibal...? Dame el cuchillo... Dame... el cuchillo y recuesta tu cabeza sobre mi regazo… Serás testigo de todo mi amor y verás cómo nuestras sangres se mezclan… y nuestras vidas se extinguen… juntas.

Los fuertes jadeos de Will golpeaban muy cerca del otro, incluso con las distancias que los separaban en ese momento, como ráfagas de viento vacuo, poco a poco su alma desvaneciéndose entre resoplidos. Y Hannibal no encontraba una sola razón por la que detener el proceso de su búsqueda, dando la sensación de que sus sentidos sólo comprendían los procesos naturales que sufría el cuerpo del más joven, atrayéndole más a su cometido. Sus palabras carecían de comprensión a pesar de las verdades reveladas que buscaban una salvación tanto en uno como en el otro por igual, pero el lituano hallaba la suya mediante ese ensañamiento en el cuerpo agujereado del americano.

—Aquí vuelvo a encontrarte... ¿Qué amor puedo hallar? ¿Me lo has dado o nunca hubo nada que entregar? —lo acusó de falaz, cuando las señales que debió haber realizado Will no fueron del todo claras, no en el lenguaje correcto.

Hannibal lo entendió como una ofensa, una negación al amor que necesitaba, pero que ahora sospechaba que no había. Se enojó y desconfió de su homólogo, como siempre, después de haber entregado la parte más valiosa de su alma, desnudo y desvelado para sólo recibir intentos de persuasión para llevarlo a la muerte con él o para manipularlo.

—Ahora sólo pienso en destruirte... conmigo. Los dos nos perderemos en las tinieblas para siempre, cobrándome más de lo que quería tomar.

Sus palabras recibieron su punto final con un sollozo, cuando el cuchillo perforó la carne por debajo de las costillas, luego un corte lo suficientemente grande para adentrar algo más grande. La sangre brotó como una cascada y el olor fue aspirado por el hambriento hombre, con más razones para bañarse en él.

—No voy a perdonarte más. No voy a hacerlo...

La entereza de Hannibal se resquebrajó y sus facciones dibujaron la pérfida tristeza que abrió paso a lo peor de aquel hombre. Lleno de rabia, sin previo aviso, su mano penetró por el agujero recién abierto y ahora desgarrado al interior de las entrañas de Will, guiado por el palpitar de su corazón. Ese momento fue cuando el brazo desgarró la carne y el joven pudo sentir cómo la extremidad se abría paso entre sus órganos.

—Mírame, Will... Mírame.

Hannibal rodeó el órgano débil con sus dedos, tentado de apretar y acabar con toda su existencia de inmediato, mientras era obligado a encontrar miradas llenas de algo que ya no comprendía, la conexión perdida. Sólo Will pasará a ser un recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido.

—No hay nada... —sentenció Hannibal al sentirse vacío.

Aquel sufrimiento innecesario, la violencia gratuita expresada por Hannibal sobre Will, el joven no era capaz de entender aquella reacción de Lecter cuando se había entregado por completo; nada tenía sentido. El joven bufó contra su propia boca cerrada, resoplando hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. Ya no había nada que demostrar, nada por lo que mantener la entereza y de su garganta sólo brotó el sonido más grotesco e inhumano, vomitando sangre sobre su propio regazo. Will le miraba, nunca perdió el contacto con aquella mirada vacía de todo amor que, a escasos minutos, sí le mostró. El joven ahora derramaba sus última lágrimas al verse desprovisto de su propia dignidad, rebajado a una mera pieza de piara. No era nada, Hannibal se había asegurado de ello.

—No hay nada... Ya... estaba... aquí —la mano del pescador dejó un rastro de sangre sobre el pecho contrario, marcando dónde se encontraba lo que con tanta desesperación el destripador buscaba— siempre estuvo... ahí...

Los tentáculos del caníbal estrujaron aquel corazón palpitante llevándose ya lo único que le quedaba por ofrecer su vida y el rictus de Will se desencajó, muriendo de un dolor tan indescriptible como los gritos que profería.

***

Su garganta ardiendo, el corazón desbocado y todo su cuerpo impregnado de una gran cantidad de sudor. Los rescoldos le daban la bienvenida del mundo de las pesadillas.

 


End file.
